Cursed Blood
by AmeliaRED
Summary: "Rough night?" I asked playfully. I watched the young man curl his lips into a smirk before he turned and looked at me. I felt my jaw open slightly in astonishment at the sight of his eyes glistening in a stunning shade of black. His eyes were as black as the night that surrounded us; well that was unexpected. Reid/OC Action/Romance
1. Bus Stop Meetings

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking a read of my newest fanfic! Although it isn't exactly new; this story was one I wrote under a different fanfiction account and I just enjoyed it so much, I thought I would bring it back to life, edit it and tweak it a bit until it was absolutely perfect! I hope some of my old fans of this story find their way back to it! It is rated T for now, future chapters may shift to rated M subject matter.**

 **This story was titled "Blood and Champagne" in the past, now it's under a new title along with some new additions to the storyline. It begins directly after the final battle between Caleb and Chase. It is, like all of my stories, an action packed yet still indulging in the complexities of a dramatic relationship! All reviews are welcome and responded to immediately following each chapter. However, if you loathe my story, deem it unworthy to be read so you decide to flame me as such, you will be ignored. This is a site promoting and encouraging all forms of writing freedom and creativity, and in my opinion it is the duty of all writers to conduct ourselves with that in mind.**

 **Well without further rambling, on with the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Part One**

I reclined slightly against the cold steel support of the bench. I detested waiting for bus; but I suppose when time has no relevance and you have nothing but time to spare waiting for a bus to pull up is somewhat fitting. I exhaled gently, watching a cloud of breath fading into the chill of the air. Winter; my absolute favorite time of year. Too bad I was spending here, alone and still…waiting for the bus.

I crossed my legs and continued my wait; it was times like this that I wondered what it is I was even doing anymore. I wasn't meant for such mundane things and yet here I was. Many people say they only have themselves to blame for their situation in life, others blame the government, their upbringing, their surroundings, or whatever excuse they chose to offer another upon asking but deep inside they know they too, have only themselves to blame. I wish I was lucky enough to be in control of my life but there were forces in this universe that decided I was a special case. I was brought into the world with another. My twin brother, ah yes, even in the silence of night I could not escape the horrid thought of my other half. Our souls were forever intertwined and it was he who took the reigns in my life. How I loathed him. It was a long, depressing and painful notion to explain why I hated my twin; I often couldn't begin to conjure the proper words to explain it to myself. Our relationship, simply put, had its…complications.

We've had more opportunities to settle our differences, burry the hatchet, whatever pathetic adage one would call it. But the fact of the matter is, I would never forgive my brother. I couldn't, it simply wasn't in me to forgive someone who decided my own fate for me. You see, my brother is cursed. A decision he made with his own selfish desires in mind. That much is forgivable; it was what he chose to do with that curse that is beyond my will to forgive. He put that very curse on me. He did not offer it, nor did he bother listening to my every objection against it. I fought him, screamed at him, did all that I could but the curse was placed upon me nonetheless. And this curse was created to be endured for eternity. I'm not talking about any voodoo nonsense or hocus pocus crap; no. It was far worse than that. It was inescapable, incurable and rips the very soul from your body leaving an empty shell of your former self. A walking corpse, unknown to life and refused by death. I was a vampire and I've been wandering the back country roads steering clear of his arrogant mug for nearly 87 years now, and yet I don't look a day over the age of eighteen. Twisted irony some might call it; but I call it yet another reminder that my life…sucked.

I suppose it was a blessing to become a so called "creature of the night" in this day and age when vampires have become the main topic of joyful, tteenage heart throb discussions. I find it both amusing and repulsive. As if a real vampire would do any of the things movies and television shows that people are filling their heads with and we certainly don't sparkle in the sunlight. We don't have superhuman speed or strength, most of us have learned to eat actual food in place of human blood…sometimes, and we don't fall in love with humans under any circumstance. There was nothing alluring about it. The idea of an immortal creature wasting their everlasting love and affection on a mortal is distasteful and is something that all vampires frown upon. Actually they do more than frown upon it, they forbid it. You don't love what you eat. You use them as amusement and that's it.

I allowed a few locks of my blonde hair intertwine around my freshly manicured nails. A vampire getting her nails done? Well you can't expect a girl to lose all of her humanity.

Suddenly the still of the night was filled with the sound of loud and clumsy steps. I barely flinched at the idea some lunatic might be making their way towards me; fear is the first thing that becomes irrelevant when you become what I am.

Without warning a young man plopped himself onto the bench a few inches from me. I could hear his heavy breathing and the quickened pace of his heart. Now what could this poor boy be so frightened of? There weren't any vampires in the area as far as I could tell.

I turned my head to take a full look at this fearful individual. He was pushing his late teen years and yet I could tell his face harbored the sense of knowledge. He was…different somehow; I could sense that this was no ordinary fly on the wall. Not in the least. My attention had been completely and utterly captured.

He pushed his legs out after sinking into a slouch; he then laid his head back with a loud sigh. I watched as his movements caused his brow to wrinkle and his eyes squeeze closed; he was wincing in pain. Bad boy routine I take it? Perhaps a fight gone wrong set his steps in motion, bringing him right here next to me.

"Rough night?" I asked playfully. I watched the young man curl his lips into a smirk before he turned and looked at me. I felt my jaw open slightly in astonishment at the sight of his eyes glistening in a stunning shade of black. His eyes were as black as the night that surrounded us; well that was unexpected.

"You have…no idea." He said, his tone was soft but harboring some serious suppressed anger. He moved closer to me, a preditorial expression now riddled his features. Trying to appear menacing to me? How adorable.

I then began sifting through my thoughts and experiences trying to find some explanation as to whom, or what he was. It's been awhile since I've been face to face with another creature from the supernatural realm. But I was quickly finding that I've never met a man with pools of black for eyes; I've met vampires, werewolves and the occasional ghost here and there, but this guy just wasn't ringing a bell.

"Can't say that I've met someone such as yourself, mind indulging my curiosity?" I asked while shifting my body to face him. The young man must have found my lack of fear amusing; a laugh escaped his lips.

"I'll give you a hint…I've got a pretty powerful family history, the guys in my family seem to know their way around a spell or two." He replied while allowing his eyes to flicker to a human resemblance. His words stirred up some scattered thoughts within my mind that I recall reading in books scattered about my brother's room in Chicago. He was a warlock; he had to be. Eyes black as night and the mention of spells was one of the key words within that chapter on magic. How very interesting, I was sharing a bus stop bench with a young and quite attractive warlock.

"What's a handsome warlock such as yourself doing here at a bus stop at two in the morning?" I asked once again; my interest in him was building as I watched him grab his side, pain was written all across his seemingly calm face. I could smell a hint of smoke upon his garments, the mystery deepened.

"Seems I'm not welcome in the magical boy band back in town." He spat; touchy touchy. But it was then that I realized what it was he was saying; there were more warlocks in the town he had just left behind? I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I may have the chance to check out an entire, hometown warlock exhibit on display.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. Waiting here alone for a bus without the slightest fear for your safety when you saw my eyes, that's a rare find indeed. Who are you?" He asked while attempting to sit up slightly. I smiled at the thought that perhaps I had struck interest in him as well.

"Only if you tell me what happened to you back there." I said while watching him sigh in aggravation.

"I got my ass kicked, what the hell do you think? I barely escaped with my life; I had to run like a coward." He said while looking down at his blood crusted knuckles. I felt for the guy; those other warlocks he spoke about must have gone up against him, and clearly won.

"I'm Madison Greenwood." I quickly said in hopes to distract the young man from delving back into the sequences of his own defeat. I extended my hand to offer a handshake; it was the only human habit I couldn't break free from. However, I liked to think it just meant I was hardly the monster I was so often labeled, I had good manners at least.

I felt his warm hand slide into my handshake before he pulled my hand closer to him. I allowed the odd inspection my wrist was now receiving until I realized what it was his eyes had spotted. The scar of my brother's bite. Two small but still very tender puncture marks from the day my life had officially and poetically ended by the hands of the one person I trusted more than myself back then.

"That explains a few things." He smiled before releasing me; I quickly pulled my hand away and tucked it within the lapel of my leather jacket. He had officially found my one touchy subject; touché.

"I'm Chase Collins and I must admit that the pleasure is mine. Thought your kind had disappeared; glad to see I was mistaken." His words rolled seductively from his lips; it wasn't every day a human male could bring a smile to my face.

"So Chase Collins, I take it your taking the next bus out of here?" I asked while standing up.

"That's the plan." He replied with a smile.

"Well I wish you the best of luck; perhaps I'll see you again one day." I said while allowing my heels to echo down the path of the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the…kind sentiment; I suppose you are no longer planning to do the same?" He asked; I turned and faced him once again.

"Change of plans; I do believe I'll be paying those boys a visit." I said proudly; I was always so eager to find something or someone to indulge my curiosity. It was becoming a rare occurrence that anything tugged at my excitement in such a way; I wasn't about to board a bus leading me in the opposite direction.

"Word of advice, don't go looking for the Sons of Ipswich, they have a strong intolerance for anything that posses a threat to their pathetic little lives; even if it's in the form of a beautiful girl like you." Oh, he was good. Hearing someone refer to me as a beautiful girl was a compliment I had not heard in many years now. I was certainly going to find a way to seek this Chase Collins out once my business here was done.

"Who knows, I might just find a way to take care of those guys for you. Make you king of that town; if you so wish it." I winked; I figured such a flirtatious comment regarding a position of power would appeal to the defeated warlock but I was shocked to see that he did nothing but shake his head.

"Underestimating them is a death wish my dear. Take it from someone with experience." With that, my interest in the boy was quickly replaced with resentment for the so called lesson; I was more than triple his age, I knew a thing or two about handling myself in situations. Last time I checked, it was vampires that were the most powerful creature to walk this land, not warlocks. I wasn't given the power of speed, strength or a few spells but I had something far more powerful. I was a force of sheer cunning. My wish becomes reality; no one could alter my desires from coming to pass unless I allow them.

I dislike the term seductress; I'm not a pawn in the game of cheap and easy tricks of the flesh. I simply was a persuasion, a pull into temptation. Sex, drugs and rock and roll have nothing on me.

"Goodbye Chase." I said coldly as I began my stroll down the moon-lit path of the sidewalk. I tucked my hands into my dark denim jean pockets. I wondered how many warlocks there would be in the town I was approaching; what would they be like? I regret not asking more questions about them when I was sitting next to Chase. But it was obvious the topic of these sons of Ipswich was as painful to talk about as it was for the young man to move after whatever fight took place between them.

I sensed a slight skip to my step, I hadn't been this excited in so long I had almost forgotten what it felt like. I had been directionless and uninterested in all aspects of life; it was almost becoming unbearable. Could you blame me for becoming like that? I mean I was going to live forever, big deal. That just means I was stuck to see every horrible fashion trend and listen to the ever changing landscape around me; immortality was hardly the glamorous notion people believe it to be. It was a miserable and lonely existence. But now, there was something new on the horizon and they were called the Sons of Ipswich.

I wondered what my brother would think if he knew I was now on a quest to seek out these warlocks in the nearly constant overcast town. He was probably too busy enjoying the sound of his own voice to even wonder where on Earth I was. Not that he would even care at this point; our last meeting included a rather bloody fight. I left him with a scar, trailing down his eye whereas he left me with a small scar below my chest. He had tried to shove a stake into my heart; it was such an iconic attempt to kill a vampire. Our sibling love for one another knew no bounds.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires could be killed just like any other human. A drawback to being a vampire, we were hardly any different than a simple human being when it came to harm. I remember the stab from the shard of a table leg from my brother took months to heal from; very hard to feel as if you were the most powerful being on Earth when you're laid up in a hospital watching re-runs of the Golden Girls.

One benefit to our susceptibility to bodily harm is the fact that a single drop of blood could heal any wound, broken bone or disease. It was the one and only antibiotic for vampires. The cure all so to speak. I myself have given up the habit though, what can I say, even my badass, not a care in the world routine had its flaws. I was not a blood drinker. I about changed my mind on day three of my hospital stay, but I remained dedicated to my new moral standing. I am what you call a complex individual. I literally had no idea what it was I was doing or why it was so important to me to refrain from drinking human blood. I just had my way of doing things and change was not an option I was ready to offer myself.

Other vampires don't exactly welcome me into their meetings, their business does not concern me they tell me. My refusal to be like them has me on the forever uninvited list. A terrible loss? I think not.

I was ready to meet these warlocks. See how they handle being different in the world. Who knows, I may find myself going up against them myself. If that were the case, I sure wouldn't be the one running to a bus stop at two in the morning. But my eagerness was not based on conflict…yet. I just wanted…to meet someone new. Someone that I wouldn't have to compel to be unafraid of my fangs.

I sounded pathetic even to myself; I was a vampire, who refused to drink blood and was walking to a town in search of thrills and excitement. I guess it was true what my brother had told me before I left him that night, the mighty truly have fallen.


	2. Bar Night, Bar Fight

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Two**

I sat stiff in the bar stool; this "Nicky's" bar was not exactly my idea of a good time. The place reeked of stale cigarettes and desperate attempts to find cheap thrills and even cheaper dates. I was surrounded by middle aged bikers pumping their egos with bouts of bragging on their motorcycles and teenagers wasting away their parent's money on pool bets and greasy burgers. Pathetic.

I took a sip of my coke; which was a quick reminder that no matter how many years I see come and go, I will forever be at eighteen. Unable to buy alcohol and barely considered an adult in the eyes of those around me. Why did I even come into this place? Oh yes, because I had passed a few staggering teens talking about this particular bar; surely that gave a better chance into running into these sons of place. Such a popular "watering hole" should up my chances of running into these sons of Ipswich.

I scanned the area, as if I had any idea what they would look like. I did remember when I was sitting next to Chase though, a very low hum of the energy flowing within his very veins. I was guessing such a thing would help me sort through the crowds of this town to find the young warlocks. My excitement of this new discovery was still tickling my very senses. I couldn't begin to explain what it was that I wanted with them or what I would even say…but my interest has been captured for the first time in so long time, I was liking it.

I turned next to me as this couple began talking amongst themselves about what I would assume to be first date conversations. He would ask her favorite music, food and how many pets she had and she would return the questions. What a boring conversation; but I couldn't help but listen closely to the conversation involving their hopes and dreams for the future. I would always mock humans and their dreams. Mainly because I was hoping to force myself to forget the dreams I once had as a human.

I wanted to be doctor; a dull and insignificant dream in comparison to some but I had always wanted to help people as a child. I would even carry band-aids and alcohol wipes in my pockets just in case duty called on the playground. I told myself I would have made a good doctor but it's kind of ironic to know that now I couldn't be a doctor even if I tried. Being around a human when they shed even a single drop of blood is dangerous…for myself and anyone who had the misfortune to be around me. The smell, the very sound of blood flowing from torn flesh sent me into a state that was very hard to control. I became like a rabid animal; unable to speak or think about anything but the desire to indulge in my share of blood.

It was times like that when I was reminded of the very monster I was. The feeling was miserable, degrading and shameful. I cared little of the safety of humans, I'm no saint by any means; but I just wasn't ready to fully submit to the lifestyle that was forced upon me. I haven't drank blood in so long but the desire was still there; always there in the back of my mind. The longer I deprive myself of the irony crimson liquid the harder it was to compose myself in its presence. Blood was the strongest drug to a vampire; a drug that could bring a vampire the feeling of pure adrenaline and ecstasy. That feeling is the closest thing to heaven my eyes will ever see and yet I still force myself to resist that temptation; I would not become my brother. Not now, not ever.

So obviously there was no chance for me to pursue my dreams anymore; the only thing I do is just wander around this world, watching everything change until it's unrecognizable. It's amazing how my pity-parties always seem to take place in a bar; how cliché could I be?

"Deep in thought are we?" I turned to see a brown-headed young man leaning in with a cheesy grin. I was instantly repulsed; teenage human boys were so immature. Their brain is always being directed by the area below the belt. How I ever found such creatures to be attractive in my human years is beyond me.

"Get lost kid; I'm looking for someone." More like a few people; but I didn't want to indulge anyone in my true plans. The more humans know, the more they start to question. Always trying to solve a mystery or figure out what they don't know; it's beyond annoying. But a life without fangs tends to lead you to try to find excitement and intrigue where you can.

"Aw come on sweetheart; don't play hard to get." His voice was beginning to resemble nails on a chalkboard. Hard to get? More like impossible to get; at least for the likes of this guy. I could smell the hint of vodka on his breath and by his sloppy movements I could tell he had been drinking for some time.

"Well at least let me help you find who you're looking for, I can't walk away without helping such a lovely girl such as yourself." Disgusting; but upon closer inspection I could tell that this young man was near the same age as Chase Collins, perhaps I may have some use for him.

I turned to him and did my best to smile through my displeasure in even conversing with the guy who was now trying to flex, really? Did this routine actually work to his favor with human girls?

I then began to wonder how to go about asking for information without seeming too…out of the ordinary. Judging by his drunken behavior, I knew there was a chance he could wind up forgetting this entire conversation in the morning, but did I want to take the chance?

I could use compulsion; that sneaky little gift I always had up my sleeve. Oh how I loved using it; talk about an exhilarating power that came with knowing you can make anyone do anything you ask without hesitation. It's a rush; ask any vampire.

I leaned in towards him, trying not to gag from the powerful aroma of cheap cologne and vodka.

"So tell me your name." I whispered in his ear.

"Aaron Abbott…" He said in a daze; he was acting like I was already compelling him, I guess I underestimated my charm with this one.

"You must be new around here to be barking up that tree." Spoke a voice behind me. I spun around to see quite an attractive blonde standing before me, his lips offering the most appealing smirk I think I've ever seen. I studied him closely until I realized that there was something different about him. My eyes widened at the realization. Yes! That's it, that low hum of energy within him, just like Chase Collins had. So this must be one of the sons of Ipswich; well that was easier than expected.

I smiled, turning towards the blonde completely. I was very much impressed. This version of warlock was a much more attractive than the first, by the way he was tracing my every curve with his eyes I could tell he was no stranger around women. He couldn't have stood more confident in my presence. This was a first.

"Fuck off Garwin, can't you see we were in the middle of something!" Aaron barked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was beyond thankful I wouldn't have to endure another exchange of words with that boy.

"Sorry dickwad, looks like the lady found herself an upgrade." He said with a smile as he offered his arm to me. I gladly accepted. An upgrade indeed. I couldn't believe how easy this was. Secrecy isn't a way of life for this new generation of warlocks.

I followed the young man to a table where another young man was sitting, filling his mouth with bar peanuts and fries.

"I told you I'd find my good luck charm in the pool tournament tonight Baby Boy." The blonde said as he pulled out a chair for me; what a lovely gesture.

"Dude, the tournament was over three hours ago." The dark haired man spoke. He then turned and offered a hesitant smile towards me, I sensed that low hum within him as well, how lucky could I have gotten to find two warlocks in the same building? They must travel in packs, how adorable.

"And I won that tournament; my guess is it was thanks to her being here tonight." He sent a wink towards me which led the other young man to sigh in aggravation. Well, this blonde sure had a way of over representing his pride in himself and his ability to sway a female. I couldn't help but smile, such arrogance and ego is something I was so used to finding in vampires, but rarely humans. My brother was a prime example of the vampire arrogance; he would say that compulsion wasn't needed for him to capture the heart of a woman; "just let me say a word or two, and they'll be mine" he would say.

"Boys, I can hardly feel comfortable sitting with you as long as we remain strangers." I said while propping my chin into the palm of my hand.

"Of course, pardon my rudeness. I'm Reid Garwin, and that's Tyler Simms. And you are?" Reid asked.

"Madison Greenwood, it's a pleasure." I said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine, but I have to ask why haven't I seen you around Spencer Academy, are you new or something?" the blonde asked; already with the questions? I suppose it would be wise to devise a cover story to explain myself for such situations. I smiled sweetly to the two sets of eyes upon me as I tried to conjure an acceptable reason to be here in town and sitting before them tonight.

"Family matters, you know how that goes." Reid sent a gestural nod my way as Tyler continued to eat peanuts and allow his eyes to travel about the bar. I could tell by his nervous hands and anxious eyes that he was both nervous in my company and still contemplating the obvious thoughts circling about his mind. Could his thoughts involve Chase? I wonder if they have any idea that the young warlock had escaped?

"Caleb has been up at that barn all night and has yet to call us to tell us if he has found-" The dark headed man started until Reid quickly interrupted; not eager to share information was he?

"Woah, easy with the drama Baby Boy, we have a guest with us. Go get a drink; I'm sure Nicky will slip you a beer if you say something nice about his new car." Reid said, sending a forceful glare towards Tyler. Without hesitation Tyler stood and wandered up towards the bar.

"You'll have to forgive the kid; it's been a crazy few days." I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that those crazy few days have led to loss of sleep as well. I went back to what Tyler had started to say; this Caleb guy must have been who Chase went up against and perhaps at some barn in town. My guess was they in fact did not know that Chase had escaped, unharmed for the most part. Interesting.

Reid and I sat in silence for a few moments; I was surprised to find myself focusing on that hum of energy in him. It was…calming.

"Beautiful and mysterious? I must say you've captured my interest Ms. Greenwood." Reid purred as he slid his seat closer to mine. My, he was a bold one. I smiled as I wondered how I should play this situation. Judging by his actions I could tell I might possibly use his human emotions of attraction to obtain access to these sons of Ipswich, but that was such an overplayed tactic. Although, it certainly wouldn't be hard to along with acting interested in this guy; he would be the closest thing to a "type" that I would have.

I felt my smile growing as I felt the blonde's eyes searching to reach my gaze.

"Tyler and I will probably have to leave shortly, but I'd like to formally ask if I would be lucky enough to have your number. I could call you; maybe treat you to a dinner sometime?" I chuckled nervously, mainly because I remembered I did not have a cell phone. I was never able to get used to using that contraption, eventually I would have to accept that not everyone still preferred to used letters as a means of communication.

"I…don't have a cell phone." I said; I really made myself stick out with that comment. I'm certain I was the first "teenager" not to entered into the technology craze. I watched as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"No matter…here. It's my backup cell phone. I have a tendency to um, damage my cell phones. I know the number, how about I call you?" He said while handing me a small black cell phone. Was he serious?

"Oh no, I couldn't-" I started.

"As long as you promise to stick around long enough to return it to me over dinner, then please, take it. I insist." Reid smiled. Was this a common thing to do? I was confused as to why he trusted me so quickly to give me a cell phone. I would imagine the thing costs more than, well more than the chance he was taking by giving it to me to borrow.

"Do you trust every stranger you meet?" I asked as he stood from his seat. He laughed while he ran his cut-off leather glove adorned hand through his hair.

"You're the first." He said with a smirk. I smiled in return.

"I'll be in touch." Reid said softly before making his way into the crowds, leaving me with this cell phone and my thoughts. I relaxed in my seat as I spun the phone under my fingertips. I had to admit that these warlocks so far weren't exactly living up to what I had in my mind after my conversation with Chase. They seemed very normal. I mean as normal as power wielding teenagers go.

"Haven't seen that smile in awhile." I heard a voice say. My heart dropped as I felt my skin tingle with goose bumps at the sound of that unfortunately familiar voice. I spun around quickly to find no one behind me. I then returned my eyes to the table to find I was no longer sitting alone at the table.

"Max…w-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" It was no use trying to hide my panic of seeing my brother sitting across the table. He looked even less like the brother I grew up with; being a vampire was the best thing he said that had even happened to him, but to me, it was the one thing that made him unrecognizable to even me.

He stretched lazily in his seat; his eyes were unwavering in their stare upon me. He was so handsome and yet so cold from the intensity weighing heavy upon his darkened thoughts. We no longer looked like twins upon first glance. He had dyed his hair and carried himself in the only way he knew to be as a vampire: arrogant and hell-bent on being in complete and total domination. His shaggy black hair was covering up the last thing I left him with the last time our paths crossed. A scar trailing down his right eye; it was no secret that our disputes would often turn…violent.

I was afraid of him; I felt a knot swelling within the pit of my stomach. I was no safer in this bar filled with people than I would be alone in an alley way. My brother could care less if he had an audience or not when he would pick back up on his means of business with me. And when I say business, I meant revenge. He has never forgiven me for the life I chose to live as a vampire and I'm guessing the scar I gave him doesn't help either.

The only worry I had, was wondering if this was the day that he would take it too far. It wasn't comforting to know your own sibling may be the one to end your life, but it was the case with us, I just hoped that I had more time to prepare a match against my more powerful and more experienced vampire brother.

"Now is that any way to greet your brother?" He chuckled. I did nothing but sit nervously and watch his every move thinking that one of those moves may very well be the move that starts a fight.

"It's good to see you Max." I muttered.

"I'm sure. Now answer me this dear sister, did I see you conversing with a human? I could understand playing with your food, but seeing as we all know your…condition, I'd say you were actually talking to a human for pleasure. Is this true?" My brother was glaring at me; holding back his obvious anger. I always found it amusing that he called my refusal to drink blood as a "condition".

I had to be smart about answering him, I couldn't tell him that those were warlocks, he would chase them down and test his own powers and find out first hand how different their blood tasted compared to humans. Another conquest they would become to the almighty Maximus Greenwood. Well I wouldn't stand for it, I was going to be the one to test my powers, indulge my interest and have my fun. I didn't plan on draining them dry of their blood and leaving them to become the front page story in the town's paper like my brother would do. I was in it to serve my curiosity, not to add names to my list of kills.

"Answer me." My brother spat as he slammed his fist down upon the table. I jumped slightly until I heard footsteps nearing the table.

"Everything okay here?" Reid asked as he and Tyler pulled their coats on. Not good timing boys, not in the least.

"Everything's fine, thank you." I quickly said, unable to even look away from my lap. Any gesture of curiosity or interest I would show to the boy would be seen by my brother who would exploit it in any way he could. His idea of fun was twisted.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Reid…please. Everything's fine, just go away." I growled.

"Reid? So you two are already on a first name basis? Honestly Madi, I wonder if I should have you put away to think about this so called life you're living." My brother spoke while shaking his head.

"I don't like your tone dude, how about showing the lady some respect." Reid said while folding his arms proudly across his chest. I watched in fear as my brother stood up from his seat and approached Reid. My brother was never one for allowing anyone to speak to him like that, not even a vampire. His ego knew no bounds and neither did his elevated sense of entitlement.

"Listen here you sack of mortal flesh…keep your tongue behind your teeth unless you'd like to see me rip it out of your mouth. Got it?" I quickly stood as I sensed the flow of Reid's energy become erratic; even my clueless brother would surely pick up on the fact that Reid was no ordinary human if I allowed this to continue. My brother was strong in so many ways but despite the pride he had in being a vampire, he never was able to harness the true potential that accompanied the transition. That included using his heightened senses to notice a thing like a warlock, but as Reid's anger grew, his energy was growing loud and began to crackle and pop like the striking of thunder within him, my brother would eventually pick up on such power.

I quickly shoved my brother back as Reid began to follow with heavy and eager to fight steps. I turned instantly and threw up my hands and kept the distance between the two.

"Reid, let me handle my brother. Just go, please." I begged. I was surprised at the manner in which I was now speaking to him, like I cared about his safety. Well I suppose if anyone was to endanger the blonde for the sake of confrontation, it would be. Not my brother, and not in this horrid excuse for a bar.

Reid's jaw was clenching as he held back his protest; Tyler began pulling Reid away towards the direction of the door. I tried to regain a normal rhythm of breathing as I dodged the human eyes upon us. I then turned to my brother who quickly took hold of my wrist. His grip tightened as he began to twist slowly and methodically.

"I should break every bone in your body and feed you to the vampire children back in Maine." I quickly pulled my wrist away from him with a sharp intake of air as I winced.

"Why can't you just let me be Max?" I asked, I hoped there was some part of my brother in the monster standing before me.

"Because you're obviously not capable of thinking straight. You are conversing with humans, refusing to drink blood and hanging in bars in pathetic towns like this. No sister of mine will continue to ruin the family name while I have the power to put an end to it!" His words were so cold; he had begun obsessing with making our family name the most powerful name of all vampire families. He always had a sense of ambition about him; no matter how wrongly placed it was.

I knew whatever I would say to him would only add fuel to the fire; there was no getting through to my brother. I just stood and felt a stir of multiple, unwanted emotions within me.

"You're lucky I'm hungry, or I would show you the true meaning of torture before dragging your ass back home. You think about what's more important to you Madison…these worthless cockroaches scurrying about the planet, or your family…your own blood!" Max shouted before straightening his black leather coat across his chest. He propped his coat collar high before walking out through the back door in search of what I knew to be his next, of many victims.

I felt like crumbling into a million pieces upon the sticky wooden floor below, I also felt like running as far away from my brother's reach as I could. Both would do little good, if I was to crumble here and now, I wouldn't have the strength to pick myself back up again and carry on with my now unimportant and irrelevant plan to find and learn more about the sons of Ipswich. And if I was to run, no matter how far I could go, it would never be far enough. My brother would always find me, he always has.

What I was going to do was find a motel, eat a raw hamburger patty and watch cable television until I conjured my next plan of action.


	3. Blood

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Three**

I must have watched every hour of the night come and go. I wasn't labeled a midnight walker for nothing; sleep wasn't something vampires indulged in unless some injury ails them. I still feel the sensation of fatigue over time but after a week or two, the feeling subsides.

I looked around at my lovely surroundings of some motel located a few miles away from Nicky's. It was quaint and probably hasn't been cleaned thoroughly in a few decades. I was sitting in the window seat overlooking the vacant parking lot; this place was not a very popular destination. I haven't seen anyone other than one businessman who left the second he wandered into a hotel room, everyone has their standards. I wasn't able to stay in any lavish hotel or resort these days; I was forced to pickpocket for what little money I had. Such a tacky means of getting money, but that's all I could do. It wasn't like I could stick around a town long enough to get a job. Besides, I would not be surprised if I was one background check away from getting a few interrogations by the police. Not interested.

I sighed loudly, I was already bored. It was still early in the day though, I was not going to be able to find Reid and Tyler this early in the day. They were probably on their way to school now. I had given thought to joining their school, but there again lays the issue of being a bit too close for comfort in the public eye. No, I'm stuck waiting. I hate waiting.

I stood and stretched and looked down and remembered that I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. I had left the last town in such a hurry, that I had forgotten everything I had except for a wad of cash, my makeup and a silver pocket knife…you never know when you might run into a werewolf and those dog breath bastards are never interested in conversing with a vampire. They're more into the rip you to shreds first, talk second kind of routine.

So shopping was going to be the plan for today, well there could be worse things a girl could spender her time with. I did see a few boutiques on my walk through town last night; I guess that would have to suffice. I just hope I find something worth spending my last bit of cash on.

* * *

I had been wandering around this boutique for what seems like an eternity but haven't found anything that wasn't adorned in lace or as brightly colored as the summer sun. Neither were exactly my choice in style but there had to be something here.

"Not having much luck?" asked a voice. I turned from the rack of clothing to see a blonde standing behind me with a very kind smile on her face. Was this entire town so eager to strike up conversation with strangers? Apparently so.

"Not really." I replied before turning back to my hunt through the hanging garments.

"Me either. There's a place two buildings down from here I'm about to check out. You might find something there you like; you're welcome to join me." She added. Okay, I understand I don't exactly look like a dangerous threat to a human life but still; being invited to go shopping? Seriously? Perhaps I should have gone with the snake bite piercings or something, make me a bit less approachable.

I turned back to the girl, I could tell even with her hopeful smile that she was exhausted and her mind was heavy with thoughts. When you've been around as long as I have, you learn how to read people…a bit too well.

Before I could decline the invitation I felt the cell phone Reid had given me vibrating in my back pocket. I quickly pulled the contraption out and began trying to figure out what it was doing. I pushed buttons and tried to read the so called "incoming text message" but was going nowhere fast. I smiled awkwardly as I felt the girl's eyes now staring at my every move.

"Is that Reid's cell phone?" She asked; my eyes instantly widened as I looked back up at her.

"Um…yes it is. He gave it to me…well he's letting me borrow it while I'm in town." I smiled. Wonderful, I sounded like an idiot. I watched as her eyebrow rose slightly.

"You two must be close for him to let you borrow his new backup cell. I'm Sarah, are you new in town? You must be; have you enrolled in Spencer Academy yet?" She was firing question after energetic question. This was not what I had in mind when I ventured from my motel room. But she knew Reid, so she wasn't a complete waste of my time.

"I'm here just to settle some family issues. Reid was kind enough to help me out and give me a cell phone to use while I'm here." I said while finally figuring out how to read the text message that was sent to me.

 _It's Reid. Last night left me curious to say the least. Dinner tonight. Nicky's at 6._

I looked up to see that I was not the only one reading the text message. Sarah was standing, her jaw opened and her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Reid Garwin just asked you out to dinner, that's what! I'm just surprised, that's not his usual um…style." She said. I really can't believe my day, now I'm having teenage girl talk with a human. Goodness, I was so far outside my comfort zone I was beginning to feel the urge to run back to the motel room.

"So…you know Reid pretty well I take it?" I asked.

"You could say that, my boyfriend, Reid, Tyler and Pogue are practically brothers. Always together, I owe them all my life…" Sarah started until she allowed her gaze to lower to the carpet below. Bingo. Those must be the entire collection of the Sons of Ipswich, there's no doubt about that. So there are four of them, and I take it Sarah's boyfriend must be the Caleb guy that Tyler had mentioned yesterday. How very interesting and how small this town must be for me to run into yet another key in the Ipswich puzzle.

"Well…shall we go to the next store um…hey what's your name? I forgot to even ask before."

"I'm Madison, and of course, it sounds like…fun." I lied right through my teeth but I couldn't help but feel like I was accomplishing a lot in a short amount of time in this town. I still wasn't quite sure what my exact plan of action would be, but I had a feeling that becoming friends with this girl might be worth a few fake smiles and high pitched giggles.

We began our walk through the glass doors of the store and down the sidewalk as Sarah began to zone out at times; that along with her apparent exhausted appearance was enough to make even me curious as to what was on her mind. It was obviously something that kept her from attending school today.

"May I ask why you're not in school today?" I asked as we continued our walk towards the next boutique. Moments passed without an answer, she was trying to figure out how to put her dilemma into words…or she was trying her best to come up with an excuse.

"I needed some time to myself. These past few days have been difficult to handle." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned further. She looked at me and simply shook her head.

"I mean I didn't sign up for all of this craziness when I moved here. I-" She started until realizing her ramble.

"Look at me, unloading all of my drama and problems onto you. We just met! I'm sorry about that." She forced a smile. Man, talk about girl with issues.

"Well here's the store! You go ahead; I think I ruined your day enough! Plus I probably shouldn't spend any more money; my therapeutic shopping will put my parents in debt! But I'm sure I'll run into you at Nicky's tonight if you decide to go! Nice meeting you by the way!" She smiled before turning and leaving me standing before the doors of the boutique. I shrugged my shoulders and walked on into the store, what a relief it was to be alone once again.

After a surprisingly short amount of time within the store and dressing room, I managed to walk out wearing a new outfit. Black denim jeans, black heels and a black form fitting vest. I hated how cliché my taste in clothing was to be a vampire. But black looks good on me; always has, and seeing as how I will never change in my appearance due to age, it always will.

I checked my cell again after learning earlier that the screen also acts as a watch, how clever. It was nearing that time to meet Reid for dinner. I started my trek towards the bar and began twisting my long locks into a lose braid. I couldn't help but chuckle, it had been decades since I had been asked out to dinner by a human. Well I take that back, there was one young man who asked me to dinner a few years back but that was only to beg for me to turn him into a vampire. You could imagine my disappointment; I may be a vampire but I was still a woman who, at that time, still craved the normalcy of affection. Well that craving has long since disappeared; my attraction to humans was practically nonexistent in every sense of the word. But this was…different.

I wasn't interested in creating some supernatural romance here; after all, I was unobtainable even to a warlock. But, I couldn't help but feel drawn to that steady hum of energy within him. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't comforting to be around. I wanted to know more and part of me was even curious as to what would happen if a warlock was turned into a vampire. Imagine the possibilities! I don't think I could stomach the idea of turning someone else into what I am; passing down such a curse was hardly a gift to give someone. But still, whatever happens, happens. I think that's how they say it these days.

I marched myself into Nicky's and smirked at the few glances I received from school boys and biker men alike. I scanned the room until I saw that familiar head of platinum blonde hair. I made my way towards him until I sat myself across from his now smiling face.

"Wasn't quite sure you'd come." He said softly. I did forget to reply to his text message but I guess with us both here, it didn't matter much anyway. He looked quite handsome; he put a great deal of effort in his appearance tonight, how sweet. I knew well that a pressed collared shirt, despite his being black, meant that he regarded this as a special occasion. My sensitive sense of smell picked up on the hint of cologne as well; and not the cheap kind men tend to drown themselves in place of a shower.

"I didn't have anything better to do." I said with a grin. I then found myself relaxing in his presence as I leaned back and allowed my full attention to fall right into those eyes of his.

"Small victory, I'll take it." He smirked.

"What would you like to eat, my treat. Nicky's has the best bacon burger in town." He quickly asked. Disgusting, the thought of a grease filled burger made me want to hurl. Vampires never eat, unless keeping up appearances to surrounding humans. I suppose I should partake in that notion here tonight, didn't want to seem any different than I already did. My scene here in this very bar last night with my brother didn't help me in my desire to blend in. Max was never one for blending in.

"Do they have hot fudge sundaes here?" I asked. It was my only lingering food desire I had to cling to. Even when my taste buds withered away to the point that the only thing that catches their attention is blood, hot fudge sundaes still managed to spark a smile every once in awhile.

"Dessert for dinner? You're a full blown rebel." Reid smiled before standing and walking over to the large man standing behind the bar. Moments passed, Reid continued to wait for our food to come out, and he periodically would look back to me and smile. Very charming, but I knew he was ensuring I was still here.

"I knew I'd run into you!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to see Sarah standing with a smile. She looked a lot better than she did earlier today, I think the tall and strikingly handsome young man with his arm around the small of her waist would be the reason why.

"Caleb, this is Madison. The girl I told you I met while I was out today?" She said while looking up at him excitedly.

"Thanks for spending some time with Sarah today; it was good to hear she wasn't alone the entire day. I'm Caleb, pleasure to meet you." He said while extending his hand for a handshake. How formal, I liked it. I gladly slid my hand into his for a quick shake before hearing plates being placed upon my table. I turned to see Reid sitting down, his smile had disappeared.

"Can't I ever go anywhere without you guys popping up? I mean damn." Reid muttered. I couldn't help but giggle, so much for Sarah's description of the boys being like brothers.

"Not tonight Reid, I'm not in the mood." Caleb said in a low voice. Sarah simply rolled her eyes.

"Then get lost!" Reid snapped back.

"I'll catch you later girl, when the children learn to behave themselves." Sarah said kindly before whizzing Caleb away.

"Is that your best friend, you two look like you get along great." I said sarcastically as I began to admire the dessert placed before me. The ice cream was slowly melting from the warmth of the brownie, oh this is fantastic! I quickly took the spoon and began to eat the delectable dessert.

"Hardly. What about you and your brother was it? Care to explain what the hell his problem was last night?" He asked while taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh, just a misunderstanding, it happens." I said quickly. I really didn't feel like pouring my thoughts and feelings about my brother onto the table for the blonde to see.

"Misunderstanding my ass; I watched you. You're terrified of him. That's a bit more than simple sibling rivalry." I guess I should take his curiosity as a compliment; but still, my business was my own.

"Look, I'm sorry he got in your face like that. Just let it go though alright, it won't do anyone any good for you to read much more into it okay?" I said a bit more harshly than I anticipated.

"Fine." He said coolly. We then sat in silence, not a word was spoken for at least ten minutes.

"You're not one for talking are you?" Reid asked.

"No. You sure are one to ask questions though aren't you?" I fired right back.

"Only when it comes to people I'm interested in getting to know."

"And how many people is that?" I said while licking the hot fudge from the spoon in my hand.

"At the moment…just you." He said while looking at me intently. I felt my cheeks grow warm with a blush. Was I really blushing from that comment? I quickly laid my spoon down into the bowl.

"Well aren't you the sweet talker." I said while leaning back into my seat.

"I can be." He smirked. What a bold one he was. I imagine he wins over every human heart with this routine.

"So tell me more about yourself, not to indulge that ego of yours but I have to say I'm curious." I said, hating how lame I sounded but it was the only way I was going to get any information on these warlocks.

"Not much to know, I'm a junior at Spencer Academy, only child, I smoke about a pack a day. I get everything I want but haven't found exactly what I want out of life, I have commitment issues, clowns scare the shit out of me and you happen to be wearing my favorite color. How's that?" He said before taking a gulp from his coke bottle. I chuckled, that was a lovely summation of himself on the superficial level.

"What about you? You're turn to shed a little light on the mystery that is Madison Greenwood."

"Hmmm, well let me see. I've been to every state at least twice, unfortunately a twin sister to an obnoxious tool. I have a weakness for hot fudge sundaes and Gone with the Wind. I'm not afraid of anything and I happen to be wearing my favorite color as well." I finished with a slight realization. I didn't share much, but I had just shared more about myself to Reid than I had to anyone. I was ambivalent to the idea that I might actually like the company of this smooth talking, blonde.

Before I could react I watched as Tyler scrambled to our table and crashed his fists onto the table.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Reid asked. But suddenly I felt my vision tunneling and my fangs slowly easing their way into position. I felt my heart racing as my eyes shifted to Tyler whose lower lip was split right down the middle. It was barely enough to notice but my senses had already started overwhelming me.

"Aaron! Fucking dick got a cheap shot in on me!" His words became muffled as all I could focus on was the beat of Tyler's heart. With every beat, a droplet of blood would roll further down his chin before he wiped it away with his sleeve.

Then it hit me. That primal instinct to sink my fangs deep into his neck started to take over. I shoved myself away, sending my chair flying back. I held my breath and dug my nails into the palm of my hands until my own blood was drawn. Pain was the only thing that could distract me. I staggered back; my breathing was so uncontrollably I know I allowed a growl or two escape my lips.

Reid, Tyler and a few nearby people were now staring at me with confused expressions.

"Madison? Are you okay?" I heard Reid ask. I shook my head wildly before turning and running towards the door. I crashed through the doors and forced my dizzy vision to see myself far enough away from the situation as I could go.

I found myself in an alley way before I crashed onto the cold cement below. My body was screaming in pain, my very bones became stiff and locked, unable to do anything but lay there under the rolling clouds. Every thought that was entering into my mind was how to make my way back to Tyler and ripping his throat out. God…that smell…so…sweet. The very scent of that crimson liquid was sweeter than any flower growing on this green earth. The intoxicating aroma was still tugging at my senses.

I felt sweat forming upon my forehead as my shaking hands continued to clench tighter and tighter. The pain was unbearable; I screamed through my sharpened teeth, praying that no one could hear me. A few stray tears fell onto the ground as I prayed to whatever was listening to a monster's prayers. Just let this end. Let the pain, the suffering…this cursed life of a vampire…come to an end. I can't take this anymore.

 **A/N: Got a few follows on this story! How exciting! I hope everyone enjoyed this update! Glad to read such awesome reviews as well, thank you!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** Hello my dear friend, you found my new story! It's already written for the most part; I'm just editing it as I go and having some fun bringing to life an old fic! Glad it caught your interest! Hope you enjoyed this update!

 **Sandflight:** Welcome back to the story! Glad you found it and remembered it! The first chapters are still the same for the most part, kind of hard to rewrite introductions, but the big changes are to come! I hope you enjoy what I change and of course what's still the same! Thanks

 **Nemirel:** Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far, of course I will keep writing! Until the end! Hope to hear from you again!


	4. Why Are You Here

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Four**

I felt the warmth of the sun of my face. That hot, tingling burn of sunlight over every inch of exposed skin was enough to bring reality back to my spinning head. I fluttered my eyes open to realize I was still lying in the alleyway I collapsed in last night. My body was still throbbing from the abrupt and painful denial of blood that was exposed to me at Nicky's. The crimson elixir danced before my senses like a parade. A juicy, rich blood parade. The pain was thankfully becoming manageable; but this withdrawal would linger for hours if not days.

I slowly made it to my hands and knees as I tried to breath through the pain of moving. I stared down at the filthy, stained concrete that held me throughout the night. Disgusting. I finally conjured the strength to push myself to my feet. I then made the slow and painful limp through the alley and towards the sidewalk.

I walked as if I was actually as old as my birth certificate would reveal. However slow my pace and despite the confused glances I was receiving from people I passed by, I pushed on towards my motel room. It had to have taken hours because I could feel the sun beaming down upon me in new directions. Vampires didn't disintegrate in the sunlight but there was a reason why you never find a tan vampire. The sun was like a constant and burning spotlight upon our sensitive skin; not a pleasant experience.

I finally felt the doorknob to my room against my fingertips; I shoved my way in and headed straight to the bathroom. I fell onto the tiled floor below and hugged the toilet and proceeded to spill whatever my stomach had within it. I hated this, I hated this feeling and I hated even more the realization of what this incident now meant. I had to leave this town.

There was no way after my dramatic and unwarranted display last night that I could remain here without risking a target upon my head. Questioning, interrogations and a few raised eyebrows were sure to be coming my way if I chose to stay here. I was so angry that my vampire "complications" had ruined yet another plan.

I laid my head upon the chill of the porcelain toilet rim; I cared little of how stained or unclean it was at the moment, the feeling of the cold was the only thing bringing my pounding head any comfort. I felt defeated in every sense of the word and I had a lingering, seemingly annoying but very persistent thought in my head. Reid.

I couldn't explain it. Perhaps some foolish, school girl fascination was still at work within my subconscious causing me to think of him now of all times. Maybe even the thought of being shown interest, genuine interest in who I was rather than what I was could be to blame. Either way, his face kept appearing in my thoughts, as did the thought that I would actually miss him. Our exchanges, his flirtatious manner and his smug little smirk of his. As far as humans go, he certainly was not the worst.

I rose to my feet and shuffled over to my side table and crammed all of my money, makeup and my knife into my small clutch and turned the lamp off.

"Leaving town? I take it all of your family issues are settled then?" I whipped my head around to see Reid standing against the door, arms folded and his gaze intently staring at me.

I dropped my clutch and felt my jaw drop as well. I behaved as someone caught completely exposed, but in a way, that was exactly what I was; exposed. What was he doing here? How did he even find me?

"R-Reid?" I stammered.

"The one and only." He replied coolly. I was at a complete loss as to what to even say to the intense warlock standing between me and my way out of this town.

"Look, I don't know how you found me or what it is you want, but I'm leaving. And right now, you're in my way." I said boldly only to have him grin in response. Was he seriously mocking me?

"I followed you last night. I stayed in that alley with you all night. Regardless of you running out on our date, I didn't think it was very safe to leave you alone in that alley at night. And here I am, waiting for some answers from you."

"And what makes you think I'm going to answer anything you ask?" I asked as I tried to stand as tall and proud as my sore joints could tolerate.

"Because you owe me."

"How do you figure?" I quickly asked.

"You left our date, and in a very peculiar…well more like insane manner I might add. I wasn't born yesterday, there is something up with you and I intend to find out what it is." He said with a smile.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll follow you everywhere you go until you feel up to sharing." He said while propping his hand on the door knob and leaning his head upon the door.

"A bit stalker-ish don't you think?" I asked trying to distract him as I raced through every excuse I could conjure to explain my behavior last night.

"I call it an inquisitive nature. Now why did you leave like that last night and what the hell possessed you to make you scream and flail about in an alley all night? I have my own suspicions but like I said, you owe me so I'd prefer to hear them from you." Geez, what makes human beings so damn curious? Always with the questioning, it's enough to drive a vampire crazy. I guess it's why most of us don't even converse with humans anymore; it was too time-consuming and too exhausting. I released a loud sigh and said the only logical thing that came to mind in my search for a proper excuse.

"I'm on drugs. Took one too many hits from the ole crack pipe. Now can I go?" The room was instantly filled with Reid's laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"You are no drug user; you'll have to come up with something better than that."

"You don't know that! You know nothing about me!" I shouted in response.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I know drug users. I happen to be surrounded by them upon occasion. Next time you use that excuse, keep in mind that no drug user calls a pipe "the ole crack pipe." I don't even think teenagers even do crack these days, they're all hyped up on ecstasy, weed and bath salts." He said. Well damn. He's good. And I suppose my lack of illegal substance abuse should have been a hint to myself not to use it as an excuse. I guess my mind was still a bit foggy from the pain still rearing its ugly head.

The longer I stood, the weaker I felt. I knew I should have just grabbed my stuff and left before my body began to lock up again. I felt my knees starting to buckle but I casually took a seat at the edge of the bed, keeping every wince of pain to myself.

"You're in pain." Reid stated. I looked up at him; despite his attractive appearance and questionable interest in me, I was starting to wish he would just turn around and leave. I was in no state or mood to indulge his curiosity.

I watched as he made his way to the bed; I felt his concerned gaze upon me and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I'm not some lost fucking puppy dog; I'm not going to act like I'm glad you're here paying attention to me or acting like you care." I spat.

"Who's acting?" I rolled my eyes at his obvious rehearsed sweet talker response.

I pushed myself further up onto the bed and laid down; I couldn't handle sitting up, my very spine felt like it could collapse from the pain. I needed to rest, allow the pain to subside enough so that I could travel. I hated that it appeared like I would have company as I rested.

"And here I thought vampires were supposed to be strong." He murmured. My eyes widened as I forced myself to lift up to face him.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a higher pitch than I anticipated.

"Oh come on, after hearing your brother talk to me like I was a steak dinner, seeing you wig out at the sight of blood and oh yeah the fangs…kind of a dead give away." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So he knew what I was? This entire time? Then why was he here, surely even he knew the risks involved with being around my kind.

I felt sick. I have never felt so…exposed to anyone before. I literally felt as if I was lying naked before his eyes. He didn't seem afraid, why? Was it because he knew he was more powerful than me? Was this some sort of trap? I felt anxious, nervous and I began to scramble to my feet, trying my best to disregard my pain.

I hurried towards the door but felt myself losing my balance and stumbling onto the floor. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

"Slow down there, you're going to hurt yourself." I was at a loss. His entire demeanor and the words he was saying to me was completely contrary to what normal people would do in this situation. This had to be a trap. There was no other explanation as to why he didn't put the entire memory of me behind him and steer clear from me.

I looked up at him; he was smiling at me and appeared as calm as he always has around me. I looked down at my fallen body; I was in no condition to defend myself against a warlock. I had no strength and balance was obviously not a gift I had at the moment. I shifted my gaze back up at him and felt my breathing begin to shallow; I was…afraid.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked softly. I never thought I'd ever hear myself utter those words. This was the ultimate feeling of defeat, disappointment and shame. If my brother was here to see me…he would gladly allow Reid to kill me just for the fact I allowed myself to become as weak as I am in this moment.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you know what I am…what I can do. I k-kill people." I said softly.

"Well see, that's where I think you're wrong. I happen to think that you don't kill people. Why else would you force yourself away from a situation that would cause you to hurt Tyler?" Reid asked. I suppose him not thinking I'm a cold blooded killer was a plus; perhaps this wasn't a trap. Could he really just be curious about me? I mean it wouldn't be unheard of; I myself was here on the basis of curiosity as well.

"Why are you here Reid? I don't understand."

"I don't really understand either. I think it's because of the face you made…when you were sitting with your brother. I know the expression of someone in trouble; I mean deep shit kind of trouble. And you made that face; you we're so afraid. And…I just can't seem to let it go." He said.

"Trying to be a knight in shinning armor for a vampire? Now that's something you don't hear very often." I tried to make light of the matter but I couldn't help but feel a slight stir of emotion within me after hearing Reid's words. I couldn't believe he was affecting me like this; I must really be out of touch with my vampire side to be feeling this way.

"Living life on the edge is kind of my style." He said with a smirk before standing up and pulling back the tacky comforter of the bed.

"Why don't you rest some?" Reid offered as his steps came towards me. He extended his hand and helped me to my feet. My mind was racing with so many thoughts but one thing stood out most: this could not be any further from what I thought would take place when I came to this town. The very object of my plan, however undefined that plan was, was now helping me into bed. Only after revealing to me that he knew I was a vampire. This is the strangest turn of events I think I've ever witnessed in all my years.

As I allowed my tense body to relax into the softness of the mattress I watched as Reid took a seat at the small table near the window. He propped his feet up and grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Honestly…no. But I have to make sure you don't go sneaking off before I get a chance to have that dinner with you. Then I suppose you can skip town, or whatever it is you plan to do." He said sending a wink my way.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hey, it's your own fault." He chuckled. I slammed my head into the pillow behind me and exhaled loud in aggravation. What the hell was he up to? He couldn't seriously be interested in sticking around just to ensure we have a date. Unless…

"You're stalling me. You're trying to keep me here in town! Why?" I asked while looking towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Vampires don't sleep. Don't change the subject! Answer me, why are you trying to keep me here?"

Reid then turned away from the television screen and laid his eyes upon me.

"Do you want help against your brother or don't you?" He said with a casual smile. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him return his attention to the television. I laid back and looked up at the textured ceiling above. Help against my brother? I never even gave it any thought. Mainly because I have always had in my mind that my brother was one thorn in my foot that I would never be rid of. I have always allowed the fear of my brother to cloud my judgment and prevent me from ever even considering there might be a way to be free from my brother…permanently. But I'd be an idiot not to entertain the idea; no matter how guilty I was beginning to feel for even considering partnering up with some warlock stranger in a plot against Max.

I looked over at Reid, he was tired. From yawns and drooping eye-lids, I could tell. Even his low hum of energy was slightly softer than usual; he really did stay up all night in that alley with me. I still don't understand him, or why the hell he wasn't running from the door…but it is what it is. And it was nice to feel a bit more relaxed in the company of another person for once.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was nearing the midnight hour and I turned to see that the blonde was fast asleep. His face gently laid upon his folded arms upon the table. I shook my head with a smile until I realize that this was my chance to leave. My body was feeling somewhat stable; only one way to find out.

I slid out from the scratchy textures of the comforter and I stood. I felt pretty good. Well this couldn't have worked out better! I picked up my clutch and I slowly made my way to Reid. I tilted my head slightly, he looked so peaceful. There's no way he would even hear my presence, stealth is kind of my thing.

I looked over at the door but couldn't help but return my eyes to the sleeping warlock. I did hate to leave, abandon my plan and go back to the very mundane life of traveling from town to boring fucking town. But, I have overstayed my welcome here and I still had a feeling in the back of my head that Max was still here, waiting for the opportunity to drag me back to Maine whether I liked it or not. Yes, it was time for me to go.

I wish the young man before me knew that I was actually thankful for his attention and for the care he had shown me in my stay; regardless if it was an act or some twisted plot to learn more about me…it was still something I have yet to experience. It was nice.

I leaned in and allowed a few soft words to fall from my lips.

"Thank you." I smiled and then made my way out of the motel. It was dark, only the few scattered lights within the town could be seen. The chill in the air was soothing to my feverish skin; the night was beautiful.

I started down the sidewalk; I had no idea where I would even go. I suppose I would do as I've always done, walk until my feet reach a new state line and the air is slightly different to my senses.

I used to love traveling, seeing the world through the eyes of my newly constructed immortal soul. But after awhile, the thrill of reaching new places begins to fade. The exotic locations and unfamiliar accents slowly begin to blend together and take you to a realization that is hard for any vampire to accept: you are alone. No matter how many vampires you meet or how many people under your compulsion spell surround you, you are and will forever be…alone.

I haven't even reached one mile in my journey before my senses began to notice something was different. There was no mistaking it, I wasn't alone here tonight.

I stopped and began to scan my surroundings. Trees, a small and vacant parking lot and a few scattered buildings; I searched for movement but my eyes only noticed the swaying of branches and leaves in the gentle breeze. My senses kept tingling, warning me that there was no ordinary person lurking around in the shadows.

It wasn't a werewolf; no that wet dog smell would have reached my nose by now if that was the creature nearby. It couldn't be a warlock; no I have to be extremely close to them to hear that low hum of energy. It had to be a vampire. Great, just great.

"Come out! I know you're out there!" I shouted. I hoped I sounded like a stronger threat than I would prove to be in my current weakened state.

"You're getting better at sensing my presence sis, I'm impressed." I knew that voice. I turned to see Max walking towards me in his usual ominous style. Face shrouded in darkness from his hood pulled over his head, his hands tucked into his pockets and his scent carrying the smell of decay from his habit of walking through graveyards. It was the only place he could be himself he would say; but we all know it was because the sweetest taste of blood to him was a person grieving the death of a loved one. It was sickening, my brother was straight out of a nightmare and he was starting to become my very waking nightmare.

I wanted so badly to fire off a few good insults to my demon I regretted ever calling my role model; but I knew I was in no position to do or say anything to him tonight. My best chance of walking away unscathed was to stand silently, listen to his constant rants of disappointment and anger towards me, then wait until he grew bored and then simply walk away.

"What's this? Not feeling like chatting tonight? Well that's a shame because I have a few things I'd like to say to you…while you're just standing around." He said before stopping a few inches from my face. Two tension filled sibling confrontations in one week? Great.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to all the favorites and follows; this was such a fun chapter for me to write. Hope everyone enjoyed the update, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Let Me Help You

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Five**

"Word on the grapevine is that this is quite an interesting little town and there's more than just a whim that brought you here sis." Max said while beginning his steps around me. He was circling me, like a predator waiting to attack his prey. I hated the feeling, and the sounds of his steps surrounding me were enough make even my skin crawl. I folded my arms across my chest, hoping I appeared unaffected by his scare tactics but in reality it was to mask my nervous hands from his keen eyes. The last thing I needed was for him to dwell on the fact that he frightened me.

Suddenly the realization of my brother's words sank in; I felt myself growing nervous with what conclusions could be made from Max knowing about why I was here, more importantly who else was here in this town. I may not know those warlocks well enough to say that I cared about them, but I wasn't ready to watch my brother massacre every single one of them.

"Oh yes, I know all about these so called Sons of Ipswich." He added. I swallowed hard as I turned to face him. He had that look; that one look I knew all too well.

"It's useless; those guys are nothing compared to us…doubt they would even survive the bite of a vampire. I'm leaving; I would suggest you do the same." I said casually; but knowing Max, I knew he would do anything to enjoy the thrill of a fight against a new opponent. The intrigue, the risk and the wisdom and power that accompanied it was worth it all to him.

I wasn't educated in how powerful warlocks truly were, but I did know a few things about Max that put him on a pedestal above the typical vampire. He walked around with a belly full of blood; I don't think he's ever known what it was like to be hungry. But that blood heightens each of our senses, as if our life depends on it. Humans have a similar example of this extreme awareness of their surroundings; I believe they call it hyper-vigilance. It's a defense mechanism, initiated to increase the odds of survival. Vampires use it to increase the odds of the kill.

Max also had this way about him during a fight; it's like a primal mindset that sets in with him that allows him to see only the fight. All he wants is to fight, kill and feel the spilling of his opponent's blood upon his hands. They didn't call my brother the animal for nothing; he earned that name and proudly answered to it. I don't quite know how I would feel knowing Reid would be facing him in a fight; but what could I do? My brother had already made up his mind to stick around, that much was obvious.

"Are you attempting to protect them? Steer me away from them so they can feel safe in their mediocre lives? Madison, how far down this rabbit hole are you willing to go? Running away from your family, rejecting the way of our kind, scarring your brother's face and now protecting our enemy?" He growled.

"Our enemy? What have they done to us to make them our enemy?" I asked. Well I suppose the cat was out of the bag, there was no turning back to my previous lie now.

"THE WORLD IS OUR ENEMY!" Max roared. Only moments after, the sound of the slow protraction of my brother's fangs reaches my ears.

"Don't start a fight Max, please…" I said while taking a few steps back. I was in no condition to be fighting him tonight; I wouldn't last a second against him in my blood withdrawal state. The dull ache within my body was still evident, should I run? I wouldn't get very far; I guess there's no point in that plan.

"Well I just figured now was the perfect time for a little payback for the lovely scar you gave me. Plus it'll be a little warm-up before I take on those warlocks, don't you agree?" His voice plummeted in tone as he clenched his fists tightly.

My self-preserving instincts started to creep into my mind as I scanned the area surrounding us, trying to find something I could use as a weapon but saw nothing worth the effort to even pick up. I looked up at my brother, his features still hidden by the shadow of his hood. I saw the gleam of his fangs as a growl escaped his lips. This was not good.

I felt my breathing start to grow short and rapid; I was beginning to wonder if I had become frozen in my stance before my brother. I hadn't moved an inch.

"Yet another lesson about to be learned the hard way dear sister!" He said before charging towards me. His steps were silent from the sheer sped of his movements. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my hands up in front of my face; the one place I was certain he would lash as first.

Before I could let out another breath, I felt a gust of wind whipping my hair around wildly, through my eye lids I saw a burst of bright light being sent past me. Seconds later I heard my brother moan. I quickly opened my eyes to see my brother on the ground a good fifteen feet away from me. I raised an eyebrow at the new location of my once attacking brother; what the hell happened?

"You need to learn to pick on people your own size little man." Spoke a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Reid walking towards me, his hand extended out towards the direction of my brother. His eyes were as dark as the shadows beneath me, could this really be happening? Reid had just displayed his power and against my brother, I was shocked and at a complete loss for words as to why he had come here? Surely he didn't come to rescue me, did he?

Reid's darkened eyes turned towards me; I felt myself gasp at the sight. I had to admit the sight of this warlock had quite the intimidation factor, even for me. I lowered my gaze to see his lips soften into a gentle smile.

"You know you give a whole new meaning to playing hard to get." He said. I shook my head; this guy was the epitome of unpredictable. I returned my gaze towards my brother to find that he had vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Did Reid scare him that much for him to run? Doubtful, my brother wasn't one to run, so where did he go?

I felt a pair of hands upon my shoulders and I quickly pulled away until I saw that it was Reid. His eyes had returned to normal and he appeared about as relaxed as he was that night I met him at the bar.

"Relax, he's gone now." He said softly. What was going on here? Was I the damsel in distress in his eyes?

"I didn't need your help you know." I said sharply as I ran my fingers through my tangled strands of hair.

"Of course you didn't." He replied with a smirk. Okay so maybe the arrogance wasn't as attractive as I had thought in this guy.

"I'm leaving town, I don't give a crap about a dinner with you or whatever romantic story you've got wrapped inside your head. I'm leaving!" I shouted while starting to walk down the sidewalk yet again. I heard his footsteps following me, could he not take a hint?

"What are you doing?" I snapped while turning back and facing him. His features were being illuminated by the street light flickering above.

"I'm leaving too."

"No your not!." I explained.

"I'm a free spirit, I go where I please." He said proudly. I sighed while feeling my legs slowly succumbing to the dull ache that still engulfed me. I casually propped myself against the brick wall of a building facing the sidewalk. I slowly slid down and rested my face in my hands. If there was ever a time I felt like breaking down, now would be it.

My brother was surely going to try and fight me again when I least expect it, I didn't have any strength left to continue walking my way out of this town, I was in so much pain from refusing to indulge in drinking blood and now I had a guy following me around for reasons unclear. What else?

I looked up from my hands to see the blonde squatting in front of me.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked.

"Didn't plan to, but if you really want me to, then I guess I will. But before you make your decision, hear me out." He started; his eyes were unwavering in his gaze into my eyes.

"I think…you've been wandering around for a long time. I think you're scared, afraid of when your brother will show up again and afraid that you might not survive another year in the way you've been living. I think, no one has ever taken care of you or even bothered to ask if you're alright. You're tired and in pain, I can tell by looking in your eyes. I also think you don't really want me to leave you alone; so I'm asking you to let me help you…" I couldn't believe what he had said; more importantly I couldn't believe that I was feeling a single tear trailing down my face from his very words now swirling about my mind.

I don't think anyone has ever shown this kind of interest in me; not since my parents held me in the middle of the night and whispered to me until all my thoughts of my bad dreams were gone and I drifted off to sleep once more.

"Come on; let's get back to your motel room. I might have accidently paid for a few more nights stay there for you." The blonde smiled as he offered a hand. I still wasn't sure what to say. I think the kid was crazy, an absolute idiot for getting himself involved here…but what he said had a grain of truth in it. Part of me really didn't want him to leave me alone.

* * *

I chuckled softly as I watched Reid finish his third bag of potato chips as he leaned back in the chair and proceeded to prop his feet upon the bed I was lying on. We had been watching television and talking for about an hour now and I had to admit it wasn't the worst way to spend an evening.

"So…does your friends now about me? What I am…" I asked while looking at him. I didn't know how close he was with the rest of the warlocks; I had to at least know how to act if I was going to stay in town for awhile.

"Well Tyler knows, sorry but there was no avoiding that conversation after that night at Nicky's. But other than that, no one else knows. And they won't know unless you feel comfortable with them knowing."

"Do you think Tyler will tell them? I mean, this isn't your ordinary teenage secret he's keeping." I said while taking a bite of a salt and vinegar chip; it had been years since I felt the tingle of the sour flavors of this chip. I cringed slightly once the chip touched my tongue only to hear Reid laughing at my reaction.

"Nah, he won't say anything. He knows I'd kick his ass if he did." He replied.

"He is probably…afraid of me. Isn't he?" I hesitated. Not everyone had the same reaction Reid has had when they learn of what I am. In fact, no one has had Reid's reaction. I'm accustomed to the screaming, the running and the threats of a town mob with pitchforks, but never this.

"And here I thought you were the type not to care what other people think." Reid said casually.

"I'm not, I mean, I don't care…It's just, well he's your friend." I stammered.

"He's not afraid of you; you keep forgetting we're a bunch of not so ordinary people ourselves. There's not much that can scare us. I think he's actually curious to talk to you. That kid used to pretend he was a vampire lord on the playground as kids; to actually meet a vampire is probably on his bucket list." Reid smiled. I returned the gesture; well I guess that makes two unusual reactions to someone finding out what I am. This entire situation is just getting even stranger with every passing minute; but honestly, what vampire could possibly complain. Strange happens to be in the lifestyle description.

"So how long has it been since you've drank blood?" Reid asked randomly. I turned to him sharply.

"A long time. I don't want to hurt someone because I'm some blood-thirsty savage." I replied.

"You're hardly a savage; but don't you kind of need blood? I mean, you're not going to die without it are you?" Good question; I've yet to meet a vampire with my same set of morals; let alone ask them what the side-effects would be. I knew enough to know that withdrawal was a bitch. But I always seemed to bounce back after awhile; it takes awhile, but I'd like to think I was healthy enough.

"Not sure exactly, guess I'll find out the longer I go without drinking."

"That's not a very reassuring answer." Reid quickly added. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's the only answer I can give."

"I could…well, I can't believe I'm about to say this but…I could-" Reid started. I knew exactly where he was going and I quickly interrupted him.

"No."

"Why? I'm trying to help you here. I mean, if your hungry, I don't see what's so bad about me giving you-" He started once again.

"I said no!" I snapped before rolling over onto my side facing away from Reid. I wish he knew that I did appreciate the offer; it takes a special person to offer to help the likes of me in that level. But I just couldn't. It had been so long since I have even tasted the irony, sweet elixir of human blood. I knew myself, I knew what I was…the second I took one taste of blood, and I wouldn't be able to stop. I would drain the person dry, followed by the entire town. I would be so high from the taste, I would lose myself. I wouldn't be able to think straight, all I would think would be how to get more. I could even drink myself to death; that was always a fear looming over me if I was to decide to drink blood again.

Not so long after my brother was turned into a vampire, he went on a binge of drinking dry person after person. He became so sick, a fever ravaged his brain and he lost all sense of who he was before he was a vampire. Part of me would like to believe that was what caused him to become who he is today; but I think that was just easier for me to accept than the person he is now is who he has always been, just better disguised.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop myself, that's why! I'm not a murderer, and I'm not about to become one just because you say you want to help me." I said coldly. Silence broke out between us; the only thing I could hear was the television and the annoying buzz from the nightstand lamp nearest me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. This is all kind of new to me you know. My dad never taught me how to talk to pretty girls who happen to be vampires." Reid said. I laughed instantly at his words before turning towards him and tossing a pillow at him. What an annoying, but sweet guy Reid was. I was…as hard as it is for me to admit, happy that I didn't leave tonight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I'm super excited to see people starting to follow along with the story, some of the changes to my plotline will be happening soon for those who know the old story, but for those just reading it for the first time I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** Glad you're finding interest in this story my giant best friend, I'm working on our updates too! So many updates, so little time! Yes, Reid is certainly an easy character to fall for, he was always my favorite in the movie. He's like draco Malfoy in a lot of ways, he even says in the movie "Harry Potter can kiss my ss" hahaha, I loved it!

I got a PM on the way too my friend, bear with me you know I get tied up with things around the house haha! With love my dear friend, I miss you!

 **BJQ:** Thanks for the review


	6. Of Kisses and Dance Proposals

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Six**

I have been in this hotel room for three days now. Easy to keep track of time when you have nothing to occupy your time. Reid had come by after school every day; I think we both were still unsure as to what to do about our situation. I felt like some secret he had to keep; a pet of some sort. The thought was maddening but I still had in my mind that this was much better than my alternative option, which was wandering about the world fearing the moment I would cross paths with my brother again.

Yeah, this was the better of the two options. At least I had the pleasure to see Reid's face light up the second I opened the door of my motel room. It was nice, comforting if I even knew such a feeling. We had shared many conversations in our late night hours spent in this space, revealed many secrets and dare I say, gotten to know each other quite well. It hadn't been long since I first seen him making his presence known to me upon that bar counter in Nicky's, but I feel like I have grown close to the young warlock. I still wasn't sure if that was my intention here, but with every passing moment my desire to know the extent of his power and the depth of his strength faded. I just…liked his presence.

He had grown bold in his actions towards me; I wondered if he knew the fact that I was onto him? We were now sharing the bed as we talked over the voices of the television. Instead of his usual spot at the table, he had plopped himself next to me upon the bed tonight. He had joked about kissing me just moments ago, but quickly changed the subject shortly thereafter, perhaps hoping I wouldn't linger on his words but how could I not?

Kissing. Something so simple, the primitive act of pressing lips against one another; wasn't something I had experienced since becoming a vampire. Well not the sort of kiss shared in a moment of passion. But ever since he said something, my mind has been flooded with thoughts of that simple act and the fact that I could easily see myself falling into a moment of passion with him. I found my eyes fixed upon his lips as he continued to ramble about the latest installment of how much he disliked Caleb Danvers. With every movement of his lips, I kept staring. I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't believe the thought was in my mind, let alone lingering as it was. I wanted to feel his lips, experience his touch. You would think that after so many decades I've spent upon this earth I would not be burdened with such trivial, teenage thoughts but it was so easy to become lost in him, in the closeness we were sharing upon this bed and even in the thought that perhaps I cared for him...more than I thought possible. Great.

"Earth to Madison; are you going to stop checking me out and actually pay attention what I've been saying?" Reid smirked. I quickly rolled my eyes.

"Get over yourself Garwin." I quickly said while returning my eyes to the television screen. I heard him chuckle slightly. He was so full of himself; I still think he behaved more like a vampire than a human.

"Well…I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?" I asked while turning to him. Still wearing his school uniform, he had come over as soon as school was over. Proudly driving Tyler's hummer he quickly announced.

"Well it's kind of lame; actually it is the epitome of lame…" Reid hesitated, well goodness, this had to be the first time I seen any sort of hesitation coming from the blonde.

"If you ask if I want to be your girlfriend…I might just kill you here." I giggled only to get a look of aggravation.

"I'm not twelve. I was going to ask…if you wanted to go to a school dance tomorrow night. It's the last dance of the year and well…my folks are making me go. They have a tux pressed and hung on my door and everything." Reid said while taking a gulp from his beer. Underage drinking was one of his hobbies I had gathered.

But I was somewhat surprised at his proposition, or at least the start of his proposition. It wasn't everyday that a vampire was asked to a high school dance. Hell, I don't think I recall ever even attending a school dance back before I was one.

"You want me to go to the dance with you?"

"Well…yeah." He smiled; I swore I could see a faint hint of red upon his cheeks.

"Think that's a good idea? I mean, I'd hate to eat your classmates." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up, we both know you're not going to eat anyone. I just thought it'd be a nice way for you to meet everyone too. If you're going to stick around, you might as well meet the dipshits I call my friends."

"I don't plan on living here." I quickly added. I was a bit harsher than I intended; I could tell the hope he had that I would accept his invitation but was I really about to become a part of his life? Was I meant to stay around this town…stay with Reid?

"Rejection? I guess there's a first time for everything." He sighed while leaning further into the pillow.

"No, it's not rejection you ass; it's just…all so new to me you know. I don't even know what I'm even doing here. I mean what is this, what the hell are we doing?" Well I certainly didn't expect to unload those big and dramatic questions that have been flying around my thoughts lately upon him so openly. I quickly turned to him to read his expression to find that he was smiling.

"Well I'm trying to get passed all those road blocks you got put up; kind of hard when you won't even let me take you to a dance." He said with ease. I instantly felt my jaw drop and my cheeks flush into a brilliant shade of embarrassment.

"Let's get one thing straight here kid; I'm not some little girl you just take out and parade to your friends and bring home to meet the folks. I'm a vampire…I don't know why you keep forgetting that!" I said while looking down at my wrist. Those two small puncture marks are my constant reminder that no matter how nice someone is being to me at the moment, it can't change what I am.

"So what, being a vampire means you can never go out on a date, enjoy the company of friends or live your life?" I could strangle him for trying to simplify things that he knows nothing about.

"It's complicated." I spat.

"Seems like you're the only one making it that way." He replied.

"Look, its one dance, just go and I swear if you don't have a good time, then I won't bug you about any of this again. You can do whatever you want and I'll back off." He said while folding his arms.

Silence came over the room; I suppose I should give it a chance. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Except Tyler getting a busted lip again or someone in the dance slipping and scraping their knee until that oh so familiar red liquid tempts me yet again; so much could go wrong. Not to mention all the questions that awaits me in the company of Reid's friends. How much did they know about me? Tyler knew about all there is to know about me, I'm sure weird looks and an intense interrogation would take place the second I stood before him.

I looked at Reid; it was as if he was preparing himself for me to say no. His expression was pitiful; oh wonderful, I guess I still had a heart in there somewhere.

"Fine. I suppose I need a dress then don't I? I hate dresses." I said bluntly.

"Well Sarah already told me to let you know that you were welcome to pick out something with her in the morning. I think Kate is going too." Fantastic, just what I love…shopping with teenage girls. I glared at Reid.

"Glad you have everything planned out for me." I spat.

"Don't be like that, I just want to show you a good time." He said, suddenly I watched as his hand raised and gently grazed my cheek before tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear. My anger towards the persuasion tactics used to place me in the situation of a high school dance instantly fled from existence the second I felt the warmth of his touch against my chilled skin. Again my gaze lowered to those lips of his. Damn, did he have to be so close to me right now? I felt his breath tickling my features as he began to lean in. I felt the need to panic and pull away but I remained still until I felt his soft lips touching my own.

My wide eyes slowly began to flutter until they closed, I felt myself losing myself into the kiss. My body was filled with a rush of emotions that hadn't been stirred in decades. All sense of our surroundings faded as our kiss deepened and I found my hands slightly encircling a few locks of his hair. The warmth of his kiss and his wandering hands was enough to make a gasp escape my lips. I felt our bodies maneuvering until we were as close as two bodies could be.

I felt our lips suddenly part. I opened my eyes to see him over me, his eyes flooded with desire as that ever present smirk found its way upon his expression once more.

"You're unbelievable!" I said trying to hide how much I actually enjoyed the feeling of that kiss.

"You better believe it baby." He said coolly. I quickly pushed him back to his side of the bed.

"Don't get used to it; it was a one time thing." I said while trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Whatever you say. Well I better make an appearance at home. Sarah said she'd stop by and give you a lift to the mall around 9; I'll be here to pick you up for the dance around 6." He said with a smile while standing up and stretching.

"Sure thing. Goodnight Reid." I said softly. I watched him smile and make his way towards the door, and with a slight wink and wave of his hand, he was gone.

* * *

9 am arrived rather quickly; I was up and leaning anxiously against the textured off white exterior of my motel room. I was not exactly excited to spend any more time shopping with Sarah, but I had to admit it was kind of her to bring me along to find a dress. Speaking of dresses, I deplored them. Absolutely despised them; they were constricting and a useless garment that had about as much appeal to me as a round or two with some back-woods vampire I met along my travels.

I looked up at the sky; thankfully the sun was well hidden from the clouds. I seemed to have lost my sunglasses to shield my sensitive eyes from the beams of the sun.

Before too long I saw a small Honda pulling up in front of me with a waving blonde behind the steering wheel and a dark haired girl applying lip gloss next to her. This should be…fun.

"GET IN!" cheered Sarah. With a sigh I drug myself into the backseat of her car and watched as we drove off into the hustle of the busy road.

"Madison, this is Kate, my roommate." Sarah said with a smile. Kate looked back with a smile and an extended hand that I quickly took in a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise! Glad I finally get to meet the infamous Madison Greenwood!" Kate smiled. Oh lord, I already have a reputation?

"I don't know about infamous." I muttered.

"Oh but you are, you're Reid's mystery girl. The whole school knows about you!" Sarah added with a smile reflecting from the rear view mirror.

"Your school must be running out of things to talk about then if they're talking about me. I'm nothing special."

"Madison, you are dating Reid Garwin. That makes you about as special as a celebrity as far as Spencer Academy goes." Kate said while reclining her seat slightly.

"Are you serious?" I asked. A celebrity? Wasn't too keen on being placed under a microscope of the masses attending Reid's school, but I couldn't help but wonder why. I suppose he was popular there; he certainly had the attitude to match that's for sure.

"Well duh, you're the only girl Reid has ever shown interest in. I mean the kind of interest that sticks around you know? They're saying Reid Garwin has finally being tamed, you should be proud!" Kate said cheerfully. I couldn't help but chuckle, if only they knew how much Reid has managed to "tame" me so to speak. A warlock taming a vampire…what twisted tale was this? I was about to go shopping for a dress to attend a dance for crying out loud; this had to be the strangest thing I have ever done…and that's saying a lot.

I allowed the two girls to continue chatting about the style dresses they had in mind; I was already exhausted by the exchanges between them. I had no idea how much fashion had changed since I went shopping for longer than a quick grab and go from a nearby store. This was already turning out to be a long and exhausting day.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the delayed update, hope everyone is excited for the dance next chapter! Let me know what you think, so happy to see some old friends following along with the story, I'm really glad I brought this story back from the old folders on my laptop haha! Thanks everyone!**

 **Bjq:** Thank you so much for your reviews!

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** Thank you for reviewing and for being the number one fan! You are the best my friend! It's so funny you keep seeing Draco's face in your head, he and Reid are almost identical personality wise, and close in looks too. Platinum blonde hair, cold eyes and that smirk. Oh the smirk we love so much! Speaking of Draco I'm about to wrap up our update for our story, man that story always seems to challenge me because I want so badly for it not to be a cliché dramione fic but then again, those are the best. So I'm trying to keep it adventurous and unveil their relationship slowly but now I'm just like I think its far enough into the story to bring those two together don't you think? I didn't mean to talk about our story in this story review haha, but I like to talk with you any chance I get! I'll be messaging you too today FINALLY! Glad you are enjoying this story my friend, waiting for her to drink his blood huh? Well maybe that will happen haha ;) With love and twirleys to my dear friend MaiMai! Hope you liked this update!

 **Sandflight:** Hello there, so happy you've joined the rebirth of an old favorite of ours my friend! And thanks for reviewing! I won't change it too awfully much; I'm like you the original was pretty good, I really enjoyed how it turned out. I'm tweaking the dialogue here and there and I will be adding more to the story rather than taking away. The changes will be slight I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't forget their first kiss haha! Thanks again!


	7. Almost Human

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Seven**

I would never admit it, especially to Reid, but dress shopping wasn't nearly as painful as I was anticipating. In fact, there were moments during the outing I found myself actually having fun. Something I had long accepted I would never experience again was now found in the midst of two young women picking dress after dress for me to try on. Hearing gossip that seemed to insignificant in the scope of my existence but still, I found comfort in the he said she said conversations taking place around me. The smiles, the laughter and the feeling of being beautiful…yes, I would call that fun. Sarah and Kate created a new memory as well as reminding me of those past memories that I fought so hard not to slip away from my now darkened mind.

I can still remember having friends in my years still being human. I remember the laughter, bursting at the seams with the latest schoolyard news and sitting around wondering who my prince charming would be, all in the company of those friends I can recall so vividly all these years later. Life was so easy then, so simple…and in a way, being around Sarah and Kate brought that simplicity back into feeling. It was refreshing; part of me wished it didn't have to end so soon. I continued to wish for further time spent with these two as the car came to a stop in the parking spot in front of my room.

"Hey we should all get ready here at the motel; the boys can pick us up here!" Sarah suggested as I was climbing out of the car. Well I suppose I might get my wish for once.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is hardly a five star resort…" I said while looking at the two.

"I'll text the guys now!" Kate quickly added. I nodded slightly while grabbing my garment bag with my dress neatly hanging inside. I found a dress, shocking to hear myself admit, mainly because the idea of a dress still aggravated me but this dress…was beautiful. The feeling of the soft fabric grazing my skin and the way my reflection seemed to bring even a smile upon my face wasn't the worst feeling…I suppose. The dress was a brilliant shade of red. How poetic right? A vampire wearing red; yeah, I'm sure Reid will get as much of a kick out of it as I did when the girls insisted this was the dress for me.

I made my way into my room followed by the girls. I quickly noticed the empty bags of potato chips still littering the floor. I scrambled to pick the trash up as the girls began laying their things down.

"I'm so sorry; I forgot how much of a mess Reid tends to leave behind." I sighed.

"So it's true, he has been coming here after school? You have to tell me how that boy is under the sheets!" Kate said. I raised an eyebrow before realizing what it was she was referring to.

"Kate! You can't just ask things like that…unless you feel like sharing Madison, then by all means." Sarah said with a devilish smile.

"Whoa! Blondie and I have not done anything…" I said while taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Really? Then what have you two been doing up here every night?" Kate asked. Lord, I suppose Reid's warning about the prying nature of these two was an understatement. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just talking really." I answered with a smile.

"Wow, you must have him vexed or something. Reid Garwin is so not the talking type." Kate said. How did I know that this conversation would lead to that? Leave it to a teenage girl to remind you of the obvious. I was no idiot; I knew the kind of human the cocky Reid Garwin is. Jealousy was not something that came naturally to me; I suppose I wasn't even in the position to give thought to jealousy in the first place. We weren't exactly an item; such childish labels was so…four decades ago. He was, in a sense, my support system in this town. Nothing more and nothing less; the kiss we shared added a few complexities to that but we still were simply two souls who enjoyed each others company, right?

Plus; I still felt rather…uncomfortable with the idea of being on an intimate level with a man who was a great deal younger than me; we were literally decades apart. There had to be some taboo aspect about that age difference between us. Not too mention he was still, despite his magical abilities, very much human. I was practically shunned by the vampire community already, but adding a relationship with a human to my track record would be…dangerous for everyone involved. Conversing with humans on a deeper level was an act of treachery; but becoming intimate with a human was the most unforgivable sin. The type of sin that was punishable by the ultimate punishment in the vampire world: wolfing.

Wolfing was the highest form of dishonor and punishment any vampire could receive; it was a slow and agonizing death to the vampire forced to endure it. The condemned vampire would be injected with werewolf blood, only after having both fangs broken and ripped from their jaw in the most primitive and merciless manner. No one knows the meaning of suffering until they experience wolfing. Werewolf blood is a slow acting poison to a vampire; causing a raging fever, sickness and free bleeding from every opening the body could find. The very thought of such a punishment was the one thing that kept most vampires from going rogue or going on a large scale killing spree. I would rather take the humans version of capitol punishment over wolfing any day.

Yeah; Reid and I had a lot of factors standing in the way of any thoughts of being together…but I couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind; especially after being with these two hopeless romantics all day. Hearing them speak of their relationships, both being very different in nature, all were based on the same thought: that they would marry them one day.

"Well, let's get ready shall we? The guys will be here soon." I said in hopes of changing the subject and getting the morbid thoughts of wolfing out of my mind. From the high pitched squeals and leaps towards the bathroom, I could tell that the subject was immediately dropped and I could at least try to be normal for the duration of this night.

I then joined the girls for the long forty-five minutes of primping, exchanges of compliments and admittances of jealousy from one to another, wondering about what the night will bring and random questions about myself I should have known would be asked by the two nosey, but extremely kind girls.

Questions like where I was from, what my plans were and of course the slight hints around why I was here. Thankfully the questioning was cut short by Sarah reading aloud a text from Caleb indicating they we're nearly to the motel.

"You look beautiful Madison." Kate said while placing her hands upon my shoulders where I was sitting at the chair I had pulled in front of the mirror nearest the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile; it had been a long time since I have ever truly sat in front of my reflection and saw myself more than just a vampire. I felt normal, relaxed and somewhat…human.

My long blonde hair was in a lose knot hanging gently above my left shoulder adorned with a simple diamond bobby pin. I had allowed Kate to do my makeup, she had claimed it was one of her talents, and by the simple but elegant application of perfect tones and hues, I would have to agree. My lips were glistening with a vibrant shade of red gloss that matched my dress.

Ah, my dress. It was so comfortable; they certainly didn't make dresses like this back in the day. The neckline wasn't too low, however it was just low enough to cause a few heads to turn. What can I say, if I was going to rock the "lady in red" look, I would rock it all the way.

With a smirk I stood and turned to the equally beautifully dressed young girls standing before me.

"Let's show this new girl how we have fun tonight, shall we Kate?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Let's!" Kate nodded with a gleam of mischief in her eye. I smiled before being pulled into a group hug; oh lord and so the girlish hugging begins. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile as the girls squeezed me tight.

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. Sarah quickly ran towards the door before opening it. There stood Reid. He was wearing a custom black tux that seemed to fit his frame perfectly. His hair was swept to the side with a hint of gel and his eyes were glistening from the reflection of light that greeted him in the room's lights. Well well well; this one sure cleans up well.

"The boys are waiting in the limo; mind giving me a few moments with Madison?" Reid asked softly; Kate turned to me and gave me an approving look while Sarah flashed a devious grin before they both left Reid and I in the room alone.

The air suddenly became slightly heavy as I watched Reid walk towards me. Was I really nervous? I looked down and instantly felt a bit more uncomfortable about my choice of color in dress. I literally felt like a young girl again, feeling apprehensive and slightly foolish under the examining gaze of a boy.

His steps came to a stop as he stood a few inches from me; that familiar cologne of his reached my senses as did that comforting hum of energy within him I adored so much. I looked up at the blonde; he smiled gently appearing to be a great deal less nervous than I. Great, that fact alone did nothing but increase my nervousness.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered while looking away from his obviously confident stare.

"Do I detect…a bit of nervousness? I'm shocked!" Reid chuckled as his smile widened.

"I will not hesitate to send you to your dance alone and sporting a black eye." I said while crossing my arms. The nerve of this guy, I still couldn't understand how the roles between the two of us had shifted so easily. I no longer was the confident one bearing the upper hand here…you wouldn't know I was an aged, wise and independent vampire standing here in this motel room tonight. What the hell happened?

"I'm sorry; it's just kind of cute. I mean, I'm seeing you in a different light tonight…you're not the same girl I met at Nicky's that night…" He said softly. I guess I wasn't the only one noticing the role reversal between us.

"I'd eat you alive if I was." I winked only to feel a hand slide around the small of my waist. Reid pulled me in close until the warmth of his breath was sending chills traveling up and down my spine.

"I like it when you talk dirty." His words rolled seductively off his tongue as I chuckled only to find my breath catching within my throat. The sudden closeness between us and the obvious desire creeping into his gaze was enough to make it suddenly hit me; I was walking on a dangerous, but seemingly unavoidable path here. My body seemed to want nothing more than to feel this closeness to this boy until the end of time. The flush of my once chilled features, the stirring emotions swelling within me and the warmth of his hand still searching for a way to bring me closer to him if at all possible were all becoming real.

I guess my reasoning of him and I being two souls just enjoying each other's company was a clear sign of denial; well there was no escaping the feeling as I stood in his arms under the tilted light fixture upon the textured ceiling above. I did feel. And I…felt…for him.

Great. Just great.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh I am so excited for the dance! Hope you are as well, feel free to drop a review! I try to respond to each every update!

 **BJQ:** Thank you so much for your review! These two are so sweet aren't they, in their own way haha!

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** MaiMai, I hope you enjoy this update as muc has the last! Yes they had their first kiss, I'm a sucker for firsts kisses in my fics if you haven't noticed haha! There is a lot going on but I'm glad you are still enjoying the story! Romantic, blood sucking moment? Perhaps that will be to come ;) haha, thank you as always for your review my best friend!

"I can't believe im doing this.


	8. Of Dances and Bad Ideas

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Eight**

"Shall we go and make the world jealous of our impeccable good looks tonight my dear?" Reid's voice asked as he brought the palm of my hand up to his gentle lips before placing a corsage of a simple red rose around my wrist. I couldn't help but smile before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I would wear red?" I asked with obvious curiosity.

"I had a feeling." He said seductively. I rolled my eyes instantly as I retraced my hand from his grasp.

"Sarah told you, didn't she?" I chuckled as Reid winked slightly. I thoroughly enjoyed his clever attempts to win me over. In fact I did more than enjoy it; I was obviously falling for it and if he had any sense of me about him whatsoever, he would know that he had already won me over long before placing this corsage upon me.

"Are you ready?" He asked while offering his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed before taking his arm and walking towards the black stretch limo parked outside this quaint motel room. Had I not felt the gaze of the blonde upon me; I would have dropped my jaw in awe. I might have stayed in a few luxury hotels, shopped at a few designer stores and indulged in a few fine dinning experiences in my lifetime; but never have I been welcomed into a limousine. It was a remarkably uplifting feeling; even for me.

I climbed into the limo to find a group of smiling teenagers surrounding me as I felt Reid plop himself right next to me and quickly placed his arm protectively around me. I would have elbowed him for that, but the multiple sets of eyes were intently resting upon me.

"Madison, that's Pussy…I mean Pogue; and I think you've met everyone else." Reid offered as he pointed out the only young man within these sons of Ipswich I had yet to meet. He sent a middle finger towards Reid before shaking my hand with a smile and a few kind words of first meetings. His long hair was neatly tucked behind his ear that Kate was wasting no time to place a few seductive kisses and nibbles upon.

Caleb and Sarah were making small talk; the sparkles from her silver dress were glistening into her eyes that seemed to see only Caleb. Her smile was quickly mirrored by the dark haired boy, Caleb was just as in love with her as she was with him; they were the perfect pair if there ever was one.

I then noticed Tyler was trying his best to avoid my eye contact; I suppose he was still digesting the fact that I was no ordinary girl sitting across from him tonight. I sensed a flicker of fear within his gaze but it seemed to be riddled with curiosity as well. I knew I would have to have a talk with the boy in the course of the evening. The staring had to stop for me to feel any less uncomfortable with the situation I was now in.

I lowered my gaze to my hands that were neatly clasped upon my lap. I was nervous; aside from meetings with my brother, I had never entertained the feeling of nervousness. The feeling was appropriate I would imagine; I was far from my comfort zone today and I still didn't quite know if I had a place with this group of teenagers on one of the most special nights of their adolescent lives. I almost felt like an intruder; an unwanted guest I was in my participation.

I still couldn't believe how quickly my motives and intentions had changed since meeting the blonde next to me. I hardly had the chance to make sense of my sudden shift of action; I was distracted…these feelings and interest in Reid was really starting to affect me and why I came here in the first place. Part of me welcomed this distraction; but part of me wondered what good could possibly come from it. He was good. Too good. He had bested me, in every sense of the word.

I looked over at him for a moment, trying my best to go unnoticed. He was happy; I could tell by the slight arch on either corner of his lips; he was trying not to allow his smile to break through the surface. I quickly returned my gaze to my hands, now shaking to portray fully my nervous energy. Why did my thoughts have to always attack me at such times? I instantly began thinking of the blatantly obvious facts that I was facing by even allowing myself to continue this facade of a teenage girl falling love. I was dangerous. I have already allowed every defense and warning sign Reid may have once had about me to slowly fade away. He was comfortable with me…and that was as dangerous as I was to him.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there, everything okay?" Reid whispered in my ear causing me to jump slightly from my broken train of thought.

"Yes; sorry…not used to sitting in a dress…" I lied.

"Well I could help you out of that dress if you'd prefer." He quickly added. I smiled at the comment; even thought that further proved my point of the fallen defenses he had around me now.

"There's the smile; just relax okay? I promise this is going to be a night you'll never forget." He grinned. That's exactly what I'm afraid of.

* * *

We arrived at the beautiful grand hall of the dance; it was some hotel built around the same time architecture truly started to become a thing of beauty. It was lavish stone constructed hotel with a deep green owning stretched from the sidewalk to the swinging glass doors of the front entrance. Spencer Academy must have a great deal of money to allow such a grand venue for a dance.

Lights from hanging strings of Christmas lights twinkled around me as Reid wrapped his arm around me and directed me tout of the limo and down the velvet carpet reaching to the entrance.

"See you losers around!" Reid waved to his friends as we walked into the dance. A few flashes of cameras quickly reached our eyes as we made it inside the grand hall. Music was traveling through the crowded space as my eyes traveled around the rich hues of my surroundings. Dark green, black and gold decorations shimmered underneath the light of the enlarged chandeliers twinkling above.

"Wow, this is amazing." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's not half bad." Reid said while grabbing a handful of mixed nuts from the silver platter nearest us.

"Not half bad? You do realize most school dances are often held in gymnasiums? I'd say this is a huge step above."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as he led me to the dance floor of polished marble. I was quickly swung into the arms of Reid as his hands traveled low around my hips as we swayed gently. I placed my arms upon his shoulders as I began to meet the multiple pairs of eyes staring at me as we danced.

"People are staring." I whispered. Never thought I'd feel uncomfortable being the center of attention; at a different time and in a different place I would gladly give them something worth staring at. Confidence typically came with the whole eternal life thing; but here I was still out of my element. If I felt it before, I certainly was reassured of it now that I did not belong here.

"That's called jealousy my dear; you are the most beautiful woman here after all." Reid replied as he looked down at me. His eyes reflected the chandelier lights as his obvious attraction towards me began to shine.

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm not some typical prom date here Reid." I said while looking away.

"I know…you're better." He replied. I pulled away from his arms until I was looking at him; how is he still looking at me like…I was human?

"You need to start showing some concern here about our little relationship Reid…you need to be careful around me." I said trying to keep quiet enough to no onlookers could hear.

"I need to be careful? Why, are you planning to run off again?" He asked. I shook my head frantically before starting to feel trapped in the space filled with peering teens that were all starring at me, trying to make out the very words escaping my lips. The air was becoming thick and the music was starting to ring within my very ears. I released a sigh before turning and forcing my way through the crowds and towards the door. I had to get out of here; this was a bad idea…every part of it.

I pushed through the glass doors and found myself in the comforts of the shadows of the trees a few feet away. Just as I had expected, Reid quickly found his way to me.

"What's going on with you?" He asked; where do I even start?

"You are comfortable with me."

"Madison I don't see the bad in being comfortable with someone." He said while closing the distance between us until I held my hand out and stopped him in his steps.

"It's bad when that someone is me!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay…so I pushed you too much into this…I'm sorry I'll take it slow."

"No! Don't you see, you aren't understanding what I'm even saying. Reid…it's not safe for you to not be cautious around me…I'm not…safe to be so comfortable with." I said while feeling a rush of emotions overtaking me yet again. These God forsaken emotions I still have are really starting to become a problem.

Reid shook his head before approaching me again; this time quickly pushing aside my objecting hands. I felt his hands grab my shoulders until I saw the white of his eyes even in the shadows of the darkness cloaking our conversation.

"You know, I'm not exactly with a safe person either. Have you stopped to think what could happen if I lost control and used my power around you? One split second, I could lose it and you would be the one in danger. Madison…stop trying to push away from what you want. Let yourself just be happy and don't think about the worse thing that could happen. You know what I am and yet here you are with me…and I know what you are…now let me be with you…I mean truly with you." I was speechless; his words circled about my mind as I stared deep into his eyes that were pleading with me as strong as his words.

I truly hadn't given much thought to the dangers I was facing around Reid; I did know a bit, about the power within him but I never thought that he was in the same position I was. Neither of us was completely safe with on another; there were risks but were the risks worth a chance to be with this blonde who was now pulling me into his arms?

I had never heard such passion coming from another person before…not with that passion being put forth for me.

"Why…why are you doing this?" I truly couldn't understand what the appeal was to be fighting so hard to be with a vampire. The very thought made absolutely no sense. Surely there had to be an unforgivable taboo aspect of being with a vampire just as it was for a vampire to be with a human.

"To be as smart as you are…you sure have a lot to learn." He said before releasing me from his arms. I couldn't help but smile; I guess I did know why…I just still couldn't understand.

"This is a bad idea…you and me. If you only knew…" I started before I felt his fingers softly place themselves upon my lips.

"You are too beautiful to carry so many worries; live a little." If that was a pun, it was a horrible one. I was no longer living; but right here, right now surprisingly enough I felt more alive than I had throughout my entire span of life as a human.

Reid and I truly were a bad idea; one of the worse ideas than he could possibly imagine; but seeing that smile and hearing those bold words made me a believer in him, and us.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hope everyone enjoyed the update, don't be shy to drop a review! Thanks!

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** I didn't mean to leave you hanging there my dear friend; I hope my quick update helped a bit for you! The dance was sort of short yes, but I think you'll enjoy the excitement to come! And yes, wolfing is quite the painful punishment? Vampires are pretty violent but still classy. I hope you like my portrayal of vampires! Glad you are still enjoying the story, hope you enjoyed the update! Can't wait to hear what you think! I hope you are doing good my best friend!


	9. Ignite My Heart

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Nine**

An hour had passed at Reid's school dance and I had to admit that I was starting to ease into the idea that I _might_ be growing comfortable here in this obvious teenage popularity contest. Humans always loved to have a night where they could shine; dress in their finest and find a way to live out their romantic notions of young love. A rather sickening stage in life; but it was nice to be here to share such a moment with Reid.

This was a big night for him; an important step closer to the end of one chapter in his life and the hasty drop into another chapter. It's wild to think I was falling for someone so young; someone who had so much life yet to live. Even his arrogance was evidence enough that he had so many things to learn. He was a child. His powers and bold way with words could not disguise his innocence…his naïve mind. I promised Reid I would not spend my night worrying or dwelling on anything except having fun but this entire event just a sick joke being played on me. I was the outcast here. I was the only one that did not belong.

Red flags continued to pop up within my mind every moment I spent with the young man. I had become so painfully close to him it was obvious this forbidden romance was now impossible for me to escape. Mainly because as every red flag made itself known in my consciousness, so did every reason that made me want to stay. I loved him. I hated that those feelings were there but they were there; undeniably there and there were no signs of those feelings fading from my heart anytime soon.

I was happy. Happy in his presence and happy in this moment seeing him smile at me from across the space. In the maze of people and searching gazes, his eyes had always found mine as if he were whispering to me that he was here with me and everything was going to be alright.

"You two seem to be having a good time." Spoke a voice behind me. I turned to see Tyler, a punch glass in hand that I could tell by the heavy smell of alcohol that it was spiked. I guess Reid didn't have any trouble dropping a bottle of vodka in the punch while I accompanied an enraged Kate to the restroom. Kate's dream night had been shattered by an argument with Pogue; a rather common occurrence according to Sarah's account.

"Yeah, it's been a lovely night." I said with a smile. Tyler seemed very kind and gentle; Reid spoke so highly of him I wondered how high the pedestal had been placed for him was. In my mind I knew I had to attempt to be friendly, maintain a sense of kindness with Tyler, for Reid's sake. I wasn't fond of the idea; frankly I could care less what the majority of the teenagers thought of me, but even I knew that there were some things you had to do in this strange and unfamiliar world of modern day courtship.

"So you're a vampire…mind me asking how that happened?" I didn't know whether to be offended by the question or thankful for the interest he had in knowing me better. I looked at the young man, his black tux fit him like it was made specifically for him. His dark hair was gelled to the side but a few stray hairs managed to fall from their intended position.

"This is hardly the appropriate environment to reveal our darkest secrets to one another, don't you agree?" I said trying to maintain a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." Oh joy, another person engulfed by the false portrayals of being a vampire. Seriously, social media truly has glorified a painful and depressing existence.

"You know what they say about curiosity?"

"It killed the cat…I know." He answered quickly.

"Killed the warlock too." I said sharply.

"Now, now Madison…play nice. Tyler is our friend remember?" chuckled a voice, I felt two arms slither their way around my waist and pull me close. Reid. I felt myself smiling until I realized Tyler's expression was no longer eager to portray a sense of kindness.

"So Tyler, where's your date?" Reid asked; I felt the warmth of his breath falling upon my neck as he held me close.

"Emily ditched me the second we got here; ran off with her friends I guess." Tyler said.

"That's why I spiked the punch dude; alcohol makes everything better." Reid laughed as Tyler gave a sluggish nod and wandered through the crowd in the direction of the infamous spiked punch bowl.

I turned to face Reid and immediately felt the need to apologize for my behavior but the second I went to speak Reid shook his head.

"Don't even start; Tyler is…a bit awkward sometimes, I swear that kid thinks way too damn much. But it's all good, but I think you and I should get out of here. What do you think?" There he goes again talking to me in that seductive tone again.

"Well don't you have an after party to throw tonight? I might have overheard a few people talking about it."

"Honestly, my after parties go on with or without me even being there. I'd much rather spend time with you than making sure some drunk kid doesn't throw up in my mother's chinaware." He said as he smiled.

"You're very sweet…but this is a special night for you. I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

"I think this is the first extended conversation we've had that you haven't insulted me or threatened to hit me…who are you and what have you done with Madison?" Reid laughed as he placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"Don't get used to it." I replied. He was already picking up on my obvious shift in attitude already; it was a strange, I was aware the effect the blonde had over me and yet I could do nothing to combat it. I felt…warm. Like every emotion we shared was igniting a fire within our hearts and it was enough to bring a smile to my face. It was like I was under some spell; I knew it, he knew it…and from the way Sarah and Kate kept giggling at the sight of Reid and I together, I guess everyone knew it.

"Yes ma'am. Well let's at least head out now; we can get a head start on the after party…shall we?"

"Oh no you don't; I agreed to go to this dance with you, but the after party was not in the agreement." I said while raising my eyebrow.

"Oh so we need agreements in order to spend time with each other?" Reid asked while searching for a way to allow my lips to smile and for me to give in to him…as I always seem to do.

"Reid, it's not a good idea for me to go to a party…what if someone hurts themselves…last time I checked, alcohol doesn't increase safety awareness in humans." I said. Thoughts of some intoxicated individual falling or hurting themselves kept playing through my mind; I was not interested in subjecting myself to another round of blood withdrawals again. Especially at the risk of exposing to Reid's peers the level of "freak" I happen to be; I couldn't ruin his night.

"Madison just let yourself relax and enjoy this night with me. Have a little fun, maybe even drink a wine cooler or two; when's the last time you've ever been to a party?" Good question. I was no stranger to the stronger drinks that tend to tingle and burn as they flow through the veins; but it had been a long time since I had enjoyed a drink in the company of others. I was never really one to attend parties; frankly I never gave myself the chance to enjoy friends or a late night party since my life as a vampire began. I didn't think it was right; I didn't feel like…I deserved to enjoy my life as the creature I had become.

Reid's eyes were pleading as strong as his words to talk me into going with him to enjoy myself at a party. But I punished myself for good reasons when I denied myself of friends and events such as these. It was dangerous for everyone around and myself…it was a risk that had far too many consequences stretched out before me if I was to fall to my animalistic tendencies. On the other hand, I was already taking huge risks just by standing here and allowing myself to be so close to Reid. Have I punished myself enough for a lifetime? A party…did sound like fun after all; and my senses would be slow to react after a few drinks in my system; perhaps that would allow me enough time to escape a dangerous situation if one should arise.

It was a bad idea, but I suppose I owed it to myself to at least try. If I was going to be with Reid, and keep taking these risks, I should at least try to enjoy a few of the benefits of doing so, right?

"I expect a glass of your finest chardonnay the moment I step foot into your house. Do you understand?" I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"Vodka it is then! Well, let's go so we can have a few moments of peace before everyone starts arriving." Reid said while sliding his hand into my own, our fingers interlocked instantly.

"Don't get any ideas; you're not getting that lucky blondie." I smirked only to feel Reid leading me through the crowd as we drew closer to the door. This was either going to be the best night of my entire existence…or the worst.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I will respond to them individually next update! I've got so much catching up to do in my stories and even a few new ones in the works! Thanks for following along!**


	10. After Party

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Ten**

It was hardly a surprise to walk through the front doors of the Garwin Estate to find the lavish home completely filled with intoxicated teenagers ready to welcome the blonde to his own after party. He was quickly whisked away into the arms of all of his "fans" for a round of shots. I didn't protest, this was his party and he was expected to be the type of fantastic host that his reputation often revealed.

I exhaled before scanning the beautiful home laid out before my eyes. Rich hued walls, intricately stitched rugs, crystal chandeliers allowing light to shine upon every polished vase and glistening wooden furniture. So the guy's parents had quite the impressive taste in décor; I was impressed.

The choice of music was hardly the type I could enjoy as I pushed my way through the dancing teens; I found my way towards the only part of the space left untouched by the hardly modest gathering of people: the wine chiller. I pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay and managed to find a bottle opener nearby to indulge in a bit more sophisticated choice of beverage. My wine glass within my grasp was the closest thing to a celebration I've experienced in quite some time; sure I was obviously standing by myself, but it was nice to fill the slight warmth from the pale liquid ticking my lips.

"Not one for parties I take it?" asked a voice. I turned to see Caleb standing next to me pulling off his tuxedo jacket and folding up his starched white sleeves up over his forearms.

"Quite the contrary; I just happen to enjoy them in a different way I suppose." I smiled while returning my eyes to the people around me. I managed to spot Reid and Tyler chugging can after can of beer.

"Well I'll have to admit, I'm glad you don't share Reid's style of enjoying parties." Caleb chuckled as he too poured himself some wine. I watched as Reid caught sight of my gaze upon him and he quickly winked. How could I not smile at that?

"He's just young and enjoying his life. I admire that." I smiled.

"Well why are you not doing the same?" He asked.

"I am an old soul Caleb; a very old soul." I smiled while finding myself pouring a second glass of wine.

"To old souls." Caleb said while clanking his wine glass against my own. I chuckled; I had been very surprised at the kindness shown to me by the same young men I was warned about from Chase Collins at that bus stop so late at night. Could they really be as dangerous as he had inferred? By the warm smile and gentle nod of the head before walking away, Caleb sure didn't seem dangerous to me.

Hours seemed to have passed like minutes until I realized I had finished off my second bottle of wine; the feeling was warm…like an extended embrace from within. I wouldn't say I was as intoxicated as the humans still dancing around me, but I certainly wasn't opposed to admitting I was starting to feel like dancing…which was a good indicator that I had drank far more than I had intended.

I forced myself away from the dancing teens and managed to locate Reid who had finally reached his alcohol limit for the evening, at least I had hoped. He was propped up against the island located in the middle of the beige and granite adorned kitchen.

I walked up to him and kneeled beside him. His tired eyes rolled towards me and he smiled.

"I'm s-sorry…I haven't…paid attention to you." He slurred. I smirked at the sound, how adorable was he at this moment?

"Don't apologize, I'm a big girl remember? I am quite capable of entertaining myself." I spoke until I felt the warmth of his hand brushing my cheek slightly.

"So beautiful." He said softly. I rolled my eyes to mask my obvious blush.

"How about I take you to bed?" I asked.

"Only if you'll…join me." He said with a smirk. I shook my head before laughing.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid you're seductive powers aren't as strong when you've drank an entire twelve pack of beer." I giggled before trying to position myself under his arm to help him up only to find myself stumbling on top of him the moment I tried to lift him. I heard his laughter in my ear as we fell to the chilled tile floor below.

I went to stand once again only to feel Reid's arms pull me back toward him.

"Reid I swear…" I laughed before noticing the seriousness upon his expression. His eyes were looking deep into my own as he seemed to struggle to conjure words to speak.

"Something w-wrong?" I stammered while feeling slightly embarrassed we were laying in the middle of the kitchen floor and were obviously surrounded by nosey onlookers.

"I want…to tell you s-something…but I don't…know if I s-should." His words continued to slur but I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to tell me; after you've had some rest." I said with a smile. Reid started to shake his head in response.

"If I don't s-say it now…I may never…I mean…I would but…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Garwin…just tell me then." I said while growing used to the feeling of closeness we were sharing here tonight. I watched as he swallowed hard…his features grew slightly pale except for the redness of his lips from him biting them in nervousness. What could possibly cause such a hesitation in him like this? He was never one to be shy before, or even question what comes out of his mouth. He was more of an act now, think later type of young man…but right here, right now, I watched as he struggled to speak.

"I…love you. And…" He revealed. I felt my jaw drop as I heard a few faint gasps from the ever present onlookers still huddling around the kitchen. What did he say? What did he just say?

"And…" He stammered.

"And what?" I quickly asked.

"And I think…I'm going to be sick." He said before scrambling to his hands and knees and hurried away towards the darkened hallway; running into walls, people and every other obstacle on the way to the bathroom.

I was left, shocked and stunned at what he had just said. Hearing those words had finally made this entire relationship, this whirlwind of a situation I was now in a bit more real. I was in a relationship with a human being. I was a vampire taking part in the ultimate form of taboo in my world. Part of me was just relieved to hear the words from his lips that had been circling around my mind for awhile now; I did love him. I would have confessed to him instantly had it not been for the sudden and abrupt exit he had made.

There was another part though; as much as Reid had detested me having it, which constantly reminded me how wrong this entire relationship was. It wasn't safe; it wasn't right and would lead to very dire consequences. I had told Reid all of this, all of the reasons why we should just say goodbye and walk away from this, but he would disagree with me with every ounce of his being. I had assumed it was because he truly wasn't grasping the seriousness of the situation, but I was starting to feel as if maybe he did know and he just didn't care. Or could it be that he did care, but he cared for me far more than he cared for the reasons why he shouldn't.

I finally forced myself to my feet and made my way through the crowd almost in a daze; I was lost in my thoughts and feeling drained by the weight of the emotions I was now feeling. But in the midst of the overwhelming thoughts and feelings rushing over me; one thing was certain. I wanted to find Reid and I honestly wanted to tell him that I loved him too. I couldn't believe how much I've changed, how much I could actually feel for another person…but I felt that it was my duty to tell him that I loved him. That's the only thing that mattered to me at this moment.

I felt my lips curling into a smile as I allowed my fingers to sway with the red fabric of my dress as I walked down the hallway. I finally reached the door of the bathroom and I opened it gently, the excitement of revealing my feelings was bursting within me as I walked into the bathroom.

"Hello dear sister." Max spoke as he stood from the side of the porcelain tub he had been sitting upon. I quickly slammed the door behind me before looking down to see Reid sprawled out on the white tiled floor.

"If you touched him…" I hissed.

"Relax; I do believe alcohol is to blame for the loss of consciousness." He said with a smile. In the stark bright hues and unnaturally bight bulbs within the lights; I could finally see my brother in all of his unearned glory. He was so pale; his eyes were dull and lifeless as he continued to look at me. His pleasant demeanor wasn't fooling me in the least, whatever he wanted wasn't going to end well for me.

"Wearing dresses now? Boy, this Reid fellow is stirring up quite the changes in you. I can barely recognize you when you are trying to look so…human." I felt my fists clenching tightly; I tried to force my anger to subside but was having a hard time holding myself back as he grew closer to Reid's motionless body.

"Stay away from him!" I snapped.

"Oh my, someone's protective aren't they?" Max chuckled as he straightened his leather jacket before folding his arms.

"I actually came to warn you; word has…slipped out that you have entered into a relationship with a human. And you know how those leading vampires are, so worried about the exposure of our kind and wanting to uphold tradition…they have issued a warrant for your capture. I'm sure wolfing will be requested on your behalf." Max spoke. My heart dropped…well the joy of realizing love was short lived. My greatest fears had been made reality. What could I even do at this point? There was nothing I could do; running was pointless, vampires had nothing but time on their hands, they would never stop hunting me.

"You…you told them." I growled. It was the only explanation and would explain the devious grin still upon his face as he spoke.

"Me? Now why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE! You just can't…let me be. You can't let me be happy…and live my own life the way I chose. There's nothing you want more than to see me die." I screamed; trying my best to hold back tears now burning within the corners of my eyes.

"All very valid points; I suppose I might have told one or two people about your little rendezvous with the human. And well…you know vampires, all they do is talk." Max laughed. I felt something within me snap as I watched him laughing after admitting that he was the reason I was now facing capitol punishment for simply following my heart.

I lunged at him and tackled him until I felt us crash into the tub. I felt my heart pounding as hard as my fists were now pounding into my brother's features. All my built up anger and all the thoughts of exacting revenge for everything he had ever done to me in his quest to rip my entire life away…was finally being released.

My vision was blurring as I just continued swinging; I felt my fangs beginning to extend; a rare reaction to have happen for me without being exposed to blood, but I allowed myself to fully let go of all my barriers I set up against my vampire nature.

Suddenly my fists were caught in my brother's palms as he began to laugh, I finally noticed the few cuts and swollen places my fists connected with upon his face and chest. I was breathing like a charging bull; I couldn't believe the extent of my reactions, I was showing him exactly what he had been telling me all these years, I was a monster…nothing would ever change that.

"Glad to see you still have a little fight in you…but you need to realize that you are nothing…compared to me." He said, his ominous words reflected in the sudden flicker of evil within his eyes. His smile faded instantly as he stood and released my fists until grabbing a handful of my blonde locks and forcing me to my feet. Before I could react I felt him slam my face into the oval mirror hanging above the sink. I felt the crunch of glass shattering against my face.

Glass fell to the floor like rain as I stumbled back and collapsed into the floor behind me. I raised my hands to my face only to feel my own blood now trailing down my forehead and cheek. I flipped my hair back and released a growl as I looked up at my brother, mocking me with every breath he took.

"Oh my, little sister is mad! What are you going to do? You going to fight me some more? Go for it…I'm dying to feel every bone in your body break!" He roared.

"WHY! WHY! Max…don't you care about me…I'm your sister…you loved me once!" I screamed while I felt tears finally falling. Tears mixed with my blood as they fell onto the white tiles I was slamming my fists into as I screamed.

"I came to warn you didn't I?" He smirked before exhaling loudly; he stepped over Reid before stepping over me and disappearing behind a soft slam of the door.

I felt my fangs slowly detracting as pain started to rear itself; my very knuckles were throbbing as I noticed how swollen and bloody they had become. I looked next to me and grabbed a large shard of the shattered mirror and examined the damage that was inflicted upon my face. It was almost hard to witness; my reflection revealed a few deep gashes that continued to bleed.

I then threw the shard against the cabinet nearest me and I leaned my head against the wall and I just cried. I wept as if I had never known the meaning of controlling myself.

Moments passed, a few knocks upon the door came and went until I looked over and noticed Reid was finally beginning to show signs of movement. He slowly found his way into a sitting position before resting his eyes upon me. Fear and shock swept over him as he scrambled to me and began franticly asking me what happened, am I okay and who did this. I felt him dabbing my face with a washcloth as he brushed my hair behind my ears.

As I felt his touch, and heard his words echoing within my ears, I literally found no words to say. What could I say to him? What good would saying anything else to him do? The damage was done…the warning was made and I was, at this very moment, a wanted target of my people. I would be punished because I had allowed myself to say too much, feel too much and express too much to the blonde who was sitting next to me. I would die…because I chose to love.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guest:** Thanks so much for your reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Lisamariem:** Thanks for the review, I did PM you with detailed explanation with how she's surviving without blood but the story will continue to explain it. She can survive without blood but her vampire abilities such a quick healing from injuries is nonexistent without blood. Blood is an enhancement; vampires can live without it but not as a vampire. Make sense? More details within the story soon! She has had blood in the past though!


	11. We Fight

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Eleven**

 **Warning, this chapter does include a bit of a love scene.**

I eventually gave into Reid's desperate attempts to finding out what had happened while he was unconscious from over indulging in alcohol. I told him everything, sparing no detail. As I explained I could not help but feel a tinge of regret for allowing myself to have gotten to this point. How had things escalated so quickly? How did I allow myself to become so involved with a human? I couldn't explain a thing if someone asked, I had no answers to give except that I simply fell in love. It was not planned, it was far from expected and I still have a thought that I may would do things differently if given the chance…but that was beyond my grasp now. I didn't have it in me to run; I didn't have it in me to do much of anything except remain sitting upon the chair in the corner of Reid's bedroom where he had left me.

His bedroom was littered with clothing, CD's and the occasional automotive magazine. Posters were tacked up onto the deep blue walls; a few shelves displayed a few sports trophies and photographs of Reid with the same friends that I could overhear talking to Reid right outside the door. Those friends of his, the so called Sons of Ipswich, were the same friends I was starting to think could be my friends as well. But by the heated conversation erupting just a few feet away; I suppose it was a foolish notion to think that they would be my friends after learning who I am…and what I am.

It wasn't hard to listen in onto the conversation; they weren't exactly speaking in hushed whispers. I listened as Reid continued to plead for their help in the dire consequences I was now facing. Together, he said, together they could figure out a plan to protect me. But all that was said in response was "why" or "we don't even know this girl" which was followed quickly by "she's not a girl…she's a vampire." I felt myself becoming ill at the words being thrown at Reid…about me.

I looked down at my dress; it had countless droplets of dried blood from the unexpected encounter with my brother. It was ruined; I felt so childish to be wearing such a thing. It was no longer beautiful…and this was no longer the night I had dreamed about for decades. I wanted to rip the damn thing right off. I would have if I had been smart enough to have brought a change of clothes with me.

"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU GUYS! I've supported you in EVERYTHING! And the one fucking time I need you…FUCK YOU GUYS! Get the hell out of my house!" I heard Reid's voice shout. I could hear his hum of energy growing erratic and louder by the second.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roared before I heard the door slam instantly from a small explosion. I jumped slightly as I watched dust from the very walls fly into the air from what I gathered to be Reid using his power in a fit of anger. The only thing I heard after that was sheer silence. The party guests had long since left and by the fading sound of footsteps, I figured Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had now left as well.

Moments passed before I heard Reid scream out; sounds of things crashing, falling and breaking began to echo through the home. I suppose Reid wasn't kidding when he said there was always a chance of him losing control. I could hear the young warlock releasing energy as he continued to scream. This was all my fault.

The sounds of Reid's temper continued for at least ten minutes until finally I heard the young man finally allow control to settle in. His energy was slowly fading back into that low hum I found such comfort in. I then watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Reid standing a few feet away with a vacant expression upon his reddened face.

We looked at each other; I don't think either of us knew what to say or do. Neither of us had any idea we would find ourselves here. But there was something I finally blurted out; something that I felt like I would be saying to him for the rest of the time I was allowed with him.

"I'm sorry." I said. Those words didn't even come close to expressing just how guilty and ashamed I felt in his presence at the moment. I had ruined his life. Caused his friends to abandoned him, put his life in danger with vampires that wouldn't have ever crossed his path had it not been for me. His breakdown was because of me…and the way he looked in this very moment, defeated and unsure, was because of me.

"Don't apologize…this isn't your fault." He said softly before slumping himself down onto the floor, leaning against the frame of his bed.

"How…is this not my fault? This is entirely my fault and you know it! You should have just let me go Reid…none of this would have happened!" I shouted; feeling myself draw ever closer to crying at the sound of the words I spoke. It was true though, he should have allowed me to flee from this town, let me walk right out of this town and never look back.

"Stop! I don't regret or want to change anything that has happened up to this; so we have a bump in the road, so what. We will handle it…" Reid said sternly; I detected a bit of fear in his tone. He really didn't know what this "bump" in the road would exactly prove to be for us. Whoever the elders had sent to take me in wasn't just going to be a slight obstacle we would so easily overcome. These were the top vampires in our world; warriors, hunters and trackers trained under the idea that if they should fail, then they themselves shall die.

But hearing him, despite the slight unsteadiness in his town, was inspiring nonetheless. Most men would take this as an opportunity to leave, to throw in the towel so to speak. He didn't sign up for this, who would? But he stood his ground and I had this feeling that he would continue to stand this ground. He was a fierce love with a heart too stubborn for his own good.

Speaking of love; I hadn't forgotten what it was he told me, before he so quickly fled to the bathroom. There was nothing to be done about it now, we were in love and there was no changing it now or any day to follow.

I looked over at him; I could tell in his eyes that he was busy mentally preparing himself for whatever lies ahead for us; he was readying himself to fight…for me. I felt my stomach become unsettled, my heart began to race as I felt my cheeks flush in a display of what I was about to do.

I stood…and I walked towards him. Every step felt like a lifetime but I continued my pace until I fell to my knees next to him. His beautiful eyes turned to me in confusion as to my actions. I allowed my chilled fingers to intertwine with his warm hand before I smiled.

"I…have never said this to anyone. I um, actually don't think I've ever felt it before…but I just want you to know…that I love you. I love you so damn much." I said. I then watched as Reid's eyes glistened; I think he had been waiting to hear me say those words for a while now. Before I could speak again or ask if he was going to say anything; Reid's lips crashed passionately into mine.

He kissed me with such beautiful intensity I felt the world around me fade away; my senses knew only his touch. Our kiss deepened, my tongue softly grazing my bottom lip as I felt myself being eased onto the wooden floor below. I breathed in the warmth of our closeness as I began to pull away articles of clothing from myself and the young blonde looking down at me with such desire it left me weak and unable to even speak.

Kisses led to wandering hands, which then led to my fangs slowly begging to retract; it was quite normal for passion to lead to the urge to feed but I did not panic; I simply clenched my jaw together and remained focused on the fact that every touch from his fingertips and every whisper he uttered to me caused me to fall even more in love with him.

Moments passed until I felt our skin touching, no clothing was left between us. I felt his lips kissing my neck and I felt myself finally allowing Reid to have me; I had never felt such amazing sensations as I gave way…to love. True, undeniable and inescapable love.

* * *

Later, Reid and I found ourselves in his bed. Wrapped in each others arms, still unready to interrupt the beauty of the moment with words; his fingers twirled a few locks of my hair as I traced circles with my fingertips across his toned chest.

I couldn't help but become saddened at the thought that such beauty and passion we now shared would be short lived; this perfect life I had now found with this son of Ipswich was threatened by vampires far older, wiser and stronger than myself. There was little I could do to protect him, or us. It was a painful thing to ponder; was it better to have run away at the start and never come to know the love I know have; or was it better to have loved but watch as it gives way to destruction?

"You worry me when you do that." Reid whispered.

"When I do what?"

"When you start thinking so much; I feel like you're going to run off or disappear entirely." He replied. I lifted my head up from the warmth of his chest and I looked at him. It was so amazing to me that he still is more worried about me running away than the real and certain dangers that were heading our way.

"I'm not going to leave; I honestly couldn't if I tried." I smiled. I watched as Reid leaned in once more to capture my lips in a kiss.

"Well, let's not have you trying alright?" He smirked.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked, hating to even ask but we didn't exactly have time on our side in the matter at hand.

"We fight." He said proudly.

"These vampires…aren't like me Reid. They're-" I started.

"I don't care what they are; I'm going to fight them with everything I have. I know Caleb, the oversized bitch, will start feeling guilty right about now for not offering to help. You see, I helped him protect Sarah back in the day. I supported him, all of them at one time or another. So they'll be back, and they'll fight too. You aren't alone in this Madison." Reid said.

"I feel…ashamed to have brought all of this upon you and your friends. This isn't your battle…it's mine."

"But you are my girl; and around here everyone knows that a son of Ipswich's girl is taken care of by all of us. I chose you Madison, and that means you will be protected and taken care of. The guys will come around, trust me. They've met you and know that you're important to me; that's all they need to know." He said before placing a kiss upon my forehead.

I guess this is exactly why Kate and Sarah remain with their better halves; being with a son of Ipswich is far beyond the average teenage romance. It's like royalty to Kate, insurance to Sarah and I suppose to me…it has become a new life. A better life; I just hoped that this new life will be able to withstand whatever the elders deemed worthy to send our way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all the new follows and favorites for this story! Please feel free to leave a review, I do respond to each review in the next updates! If you have any questions or are hoping to see something in the upcoming chapters, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks!

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** Hello my dear best friend, thanks as always for reviewing and supporting all my stories! You are the greatest! I had a feeling you would like Max, I do too, I love complex characters, especially the antagonists because we both know bad guys aren't really bad guys they are just misunderstood. I can't give away too much away about Max and their sibling relationship and how it came to this and where it is going, buuuuuut I will say that you will come to love him even more and you will find out more in the following chapters. He did warn her you're so right, hold onto that thought I know you have about his character heehee, I'll PM you asap! With love and thanks!


	12. I Fought Back

****WARNING this chapter is rated M for graphic violence and descriptive conflicts.****

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twelve**

That next morning I found myself back in the distasteful comfort of my motel room once again. Reid had begged to stay with me today rather than going to school; but I insisted he go. He argued that school was hardly a priority given the circumstances at hand, a valid point but I knew a day of the normal sort would be good for him and his burdened mind. He needed a sense of normalcy for a day; especially knowing that normal days will be fewer and fewer now. He deserved to savor that mundane existence for there is an ease of stability to be found there. As popular as Reid was, there was no doubt in my mind that he would thank me for insisting he remain in school not only today, much as many days as he could. These would be the days he would not be able to claim again. Youth…should be cherished.

I walked out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom where I had spent at least an hour within the heated downpour of the shower. My face was still so tender and sore from my encounter with Max but I put on a few good layers of makeup to hide the brutality of our sibling relationship. I then threw on another hand-me-down outfit from Sarah; I wonder if she was told of what her new friend was. Surely Kate managed to talk Pogue into telling her everything there was to tell about me and my "condition." I haven't heard from anyone since last night, not a call or text from anyone so I suppose it was safe to say that the "v" word officially scared everyone away.

I tried my best to talk myself into not caring; I mean it wasn't like I even belonged here in this town, nor did I belong in the company of human teenagers…but still it hurt to realize the oh so familiar feeling of loneliness was creeping back into my being.

I hastily put my hands to work braiding my damp hair in a single cascading braid down my back until I heard a knock on my door. I glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet; it was far too early for Reid to be arriving.

Slowly I rose and approached the door before opening it slightly. I peered through the slight opening cautiously.

"Tyler?" I asked in confusion at the young man standing before me.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He asked while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark denim jeans. I stepped aside and watched him walk into my room without the slightest idea as to why he was here in the first place.

He took a seat at the dinning table; I quickly did the same as I searched his expression for answers.

"So…" I started until I noticed the nervousness in his eyes, he was absolutely terrified. His gaze fearfully evaded my own. To the point I actually felt offended by his behavior.

"Seriously dude…I'm not going to bite. Damn." I spat while folding my arms.

"No no, I know that. Gah give me a bit more credit would you?" He quickly responded with a glare.

"Sorry, you just look like you're going to have a panic attack or something." I said trying a smile.

"Well, I want to ask you something…it's hard to come right out and ask…" Tyler started while he ran his fingers through his dark locks. Well I was intrigued what this question was to make a son of Ipswich so nervous to ask.

"When I ask this…you have to swear you won't say anything to anyone else about it." He said sternly.

"If you haven't noticed, my list of friends is lacking at the moment. Who am I going to tell?"

"I mean Reid too; you can't tell him about this either." He quickly added. Okay, I was definitely intrigued now. Reid was his best friend; I'd imagine they tell each other everything. What the hell was this about?

"Well out with it then. Let's hear this question." I demanded.

"Could you…well I'm sure you could, so I guess…would you turn me into a v-vampire?" He asked while quickly looking away. Well he had a right to be nervous to ask as well as wanting completely secrecy in his inquiry. I was shocked at the question; did he truly know what it was that he was asking? I mean it's not everyday a person decides they'd rather turn in their freedom and life as they know it for blood lust and a life that is as dark as their very nightmares.

"Is it the immortality thing? Because trust me pal, watching everything and everyone you know change and wither away is hardly the glorious notion you have in mind." I blurted out.

"No, I don't care about immortality." He replied while leaning closer across the table top to face me as he continued.

"I'm the weakest link in the group; I'm the one who always needs saving. I'm always having to be protected…like a pathetic child. I want to be more than that. I need to be more than that!" Ah, so he was interested in the power. There wasn't much additional power the vampiric blood would give a warlock. Vampires had their perks don't get me wrong; but it wasn't that gigantic leap into a new class of strength that he was wanting.

My curiosity was heightened though; a vampire warlock. That's part of the interest that brought me to this town in the first place; but I couldn't turn this kid into a vampire. He was Reid's best friend; he was also obviously in a low point in his life to even be curious about becoming a vampire. I didn't want to be responsible for him to regret his decision a few decades down the road when he watches all the people he loves grow old and fade from existence.

"No…I'm sorry but no. I'm not going to turn you." I said softly. Tyler quickly stood up and slammed his fists into the table causing me to jump instantly.

"WHY NOT?" He roared.

"First of all, anger isn't going to help you out here. You need to really stop and think; talk to Reid and the rest of your friends about it…really consider what it is you're asking. If in a few years you still want this…I might give it more thought, but right now the answer is no." I said. I could sense Tyler's anger level rising, I guess these warlock's weren't used to rejection. He was looking down at me as if he wanted to fight me, really?

"I'm doing this for your own good. I-"

"You don't know what's good for me! You don't know me at all!"

"EXACTLY! I don't know you, and you don't know me. But I do know that you won't find what you're looking for by becoming a vampire. It doesn't solve problems…it multiplies them!" I said while standing up as well. I felt myself growing angry as well; the tension in the air was escalating to the point it was becoming hard to breathe.

"You're lucky you're Reid's girlfriend…" He started. My eyes widened at the comment.

"Or what?" I asked while feeling my fangs starting to slowly make their appearance in my angered snarl.

"Or I'd put you down myself!" Tyler spat as his eyes began to grow dark. So the warlock wanted to play huh? Oh how adorable.

"Kid…I'd like to see you try!" I growled until my senses began to notice we were no longer alone. I whipped my head around to see an oversized man standing in the doorway; he was covered in countless textures and fabrics in the darkest of shades. I narrowed my gaze to the pin neatly attached to his tie. It's steel surface glistened along the edges of a symbol many vampires had grown to either respect…or fear. The emblem of the elders. He had to be young; however the countless scars adorning his face and shaved head aged him slightly.

"Tyler…get out of here." I said without looking away from the now smiling vampire. His fangs appeared to have been as sharp as knives. Sharpening fangs now? What else do the elders command their children to do?

"Madison, who is this guy?" Tyler asked.

"JUST GO!" I shouted to the warlock as I felt my heart race; a knot swelled within the pit of my stomach. You fight him Madison. You fight him with everything you've got. I kept repeating to myself but I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the vampire before me. His eyes reflected an absence of mercy and all life. Vampires were dead, walking corpses to most but many of us still could blend in with the living. Our gaze still mimicked that shimmer of life but this guy, this guy had nothing in his gaze except my own reflection in the depth of its darkness.

"I'll go get Reid and the others! Just hold on!" Tyler called as he ran out of the door. The vampire watched the young man run away with a smile.

"Your treachery runs deeper than we have on file." He spoke. His heavy leather boots seemed to shake the very floor we were standing on. I took a step back in instinct.

"Who are you, state your name!" I demanded as I tried to search my thoughts for some sort of plan of attack against this monster. Keep him talking, prolong the inevitable as long as possible.

"I am Deon; personal guard to the master elder himself. I have come to bring you to trial. Shall you go willingly or shall I invoke my right to a forceful capture?" His deep, raspy voice sent chills down my spine as I realized that this was really it. Max had thrown me to the wolves and they wasted no time in their desire to make me an example to all vampires who may have the same brave…yet foolish thoughts of disobeying the rules.

What do I even do? There's no way I could defeat him…no way in hell could I even touch him. Do I dare try? I kept thinking about Reid and his powerful words he spoke to me last night. I guess I had to try; for our sake. I couldn't just give up, could I?

I took in a deep breath; there was no preparing myself for the pain I was about to endure when I raise my hand against Deon. I knew the rules and the so called "etiquette" of vampire guards. The moment you make a move against them in defiance against their sworn duty…they are required to respond. And respond is just a plain term that meant they would attack you in such a brutal fashion that it leaves you incapacitated. Then you are dragged to trial in a ruined state of disarray and suffering.

My vision was so focused on Deon, everything else surrounding me began to blur. I clenched my fists as I awaited my own fear to release my feet so that I could charge for the beast waiting for my response. There was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes; he knew I wouldn't submit and go willingly. Part of him was hoping I wouldn't. These guys loved a good fight; the thought of inflicting pain on another was a thrill to them. They exist as caged beasts, eagerly waiting for a moment such as this.

I clenched my jaw as I shook my head slightly; I couldn't believe I was doing this. I would have to remember to tell Reid how much I loathed him for preaching his whole "standing and fighting" speech he continued to spill throughout the night.

I finally lunged towards Deon; I revealed my fangs as I ran towards him. I grew close to him, inches away, and I drove my fist as hard as my strength would allow into his stomach. I looked up at his face, not even a flinch in response. I stepped back; what the hell did I just get myself into?

Before I could think of what to do next I felt his giant boot colliding with my chest until I was pinned onto the ground by the weight. I was looking up at the stained textured ceiling until feeling him begin to apply more weight upon me. I let out a scream until the pressure became so much that I could only allow a gasp to escape my lips.

"Would you like to continue fighting, or shall I drag you to court with broken ribs?" He asked while applying more weight onto my chest. My little fingers could do nothing as I tried to pry his foot off of my body. I felt my ribs screaming as they reached their breaking point.

"F-FIGHT FIGHT…I WANT TO FIGHT!" I gasped as I heard a bone within my chest snap like a toothpick under the pressure. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming as I felt Deon finally lift his boot from my chest. I literally felt myself unable to breathe in deep; it was as if the pressure still remained on top of me.

"Fight then tiny vampire." He said. It took everything I had to even move. I slowly managed to get upon my hands and knees before I looked next to me…the chair! I quickly grabbed the legs of the chair and I stood and slammed the chair across his head. The chair shattered completely upon his skull and I scrambled towards the door that was still opened.

I managed to make it out of the room until I heard the heavy steps of Deon following close behind me. Despite the searing pain from my broken rib, I ran as fast as I could across the rather vacant parking lot; suddenly I could no longer hear the steps of Deon following. I had out ran him! I guess being a tiny vampire had its advantages! I turned to look behind me before my hearing picked up on an unfamiliar sound nearing my position. I came to a stop to investigate only to feel a powerfully sharp impact into my thigh. I stammered backwards until falling onto the sun-warmed pavement.

I looked down to see the shine of a steel throwing knife protruding from my leg. The reflection from the sun was enough to blind me momentarily as I threw my head back and screamed out. My body was slow to react to the impact but it was slowly catching up to the sheer pain of the injury.

I felt the vibrations of Deon's footsteps approaching once again. I felt myself on the verge of tears. My body was in so much pain I literally wondered how much more I could endure without allowing myself to fall into the unconsciousness tugging at my senses.

I kept thinking about Reid; his face kept appearing in my head…I couldn't just let this thing take me away from here; I wanted to fight. I wanted to do exactly what Reid told me we should do but I just couldn't move…I couldn't do anything but lay there on the pavement and await Deon's duty to be completed.

"MADISON!" I heard a voice shout. It was Reid! I felt myself smiling for the first time today…what a relief it was to hear his voice. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to limply fall to the ground.

I must have passed out for a brief time because I felt myself being brought back to reality by a pair of hands shaking me violently. I looked up to see Tyler and Pogue looking down at me with concerned expressions I did not expect from them.

"Hey…there you are." Pogue said softly.

"Just relax okay; we're going to get you help." Tyler spoke; their voices were still muffled as I slowly came back around to the realization of what had happened.

I shot up until pain forced me back to the asphalt below.

"R-Reid…where-" My voice rasped.

"Madison; you've got to understand Reid isn't one to stop and think...he went straight after that big guy after seeing what he had done to you." Pogue replied.

"But don't worry, he's fine. He and Caleb had that guy running away like a coward! I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." Tyler added. I felt myself easing into a feeling of relief.

"Get away, move!" I heard Reid's voice demand until I finally saw his handsome face hovering over me. I smiled at the sight; my handsome hero was now smiling down at me as he brushed away the hair from my forehead.

"I fought b-back." I said proudly only to watch Reid chuckle softly.

"Yes you did; you did great." He said warmly. I watched his eyes travel down to my leg that was now numb to the pain but I could feel the warmth of my blood pooling beneath me.

"I'll heal." I quickly said trying to keep his eyes on mine; I didn't want him to worry any more than he already has.

"Reid I think it'd be best if you stay with Madison tonight; we'll take shifts taking watch over the motel." Caleb said as he stood over us, scanning the area with his keen dark eyes.

"I'm sorry to bring you all into this." I whispered. I watched as Caleb looked down at me and smiled his gentle smile.

"Ah, we needed a bit more action and excitement in our lives anyway. Besides, I should be apologizing to you. We all should; we shouldn't have judged so quickly after learning about you. I think it's safe to say you're like us; just a little different. But we'll figure all this out…don't worry." Caleb spoke. He had quite the gift in calming a person with his words, that's for sure. I felt at ease the moment I heard him speak those words of comfort.

I felt Reid lifting me into his arms as he began walking back to my motel room; my body was completely exhausted, I barely had the strength to keep my head up as we made our way into the room.

I was gently placed onto the bed, the soft cushions of the fabric beneath me felt good against my aching body.

"Easy there baby, just rest now." Reid's voice drifted away as I found rest that my body so desperately needed. The battle is hardly over, but we had won a victory in today's fight and I was able to rest under the watchful eye of the man I love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the new follows and favorites; it means a lot! Feel free to review!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** Thanks for reviewing so faithfully my dear friend! Max can be yours my friend, you have my permission haha! Anion is mine then, so that will be fair right! Haha! You make me laugh I love it! I know what you were saying though, betrayal is so hard for someone to endure, but I hope this chapter has redeemed the group in your eyes. It took time but they intend to protect her now no matter what! Hope you enjoyed this chapter my friend. Love and twirleys to you! Oh I had such a yummy coffee drink this morning, made me think of you! Haha hope you are well, I can't wait to hear from you again!


	13. Healing

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Thirteen**

A week has passed; most of it was a blur to my eyes. I had spent the majority of my time in bed resting and allowing the healing process to mend my "damaged" condition.

During that time however; I do recall hearing conversations between the young warlocks about their training and their plan of attack for the next vampire that decides to wander into our midst. They had been preparing themselves and acquiring as much knowledge about vampires as they could. All were such kind gestures; their care and sudden yet overwhelming interest in protecting me was enough to make me smile even as I lay in pain upon my motel room bed.

I kept waking to vases of new, freshly cut flowers upon my nightstand. A gift from Kate and Sarah along with a few get well cards they had taken the time to adorn my dinning table with. I felt so…impressed, moved even by their acts. They were all so kind. Such an unimpressive word for the emotions stirred within me from the kindness of these people, but it was true. Each of them showed their kindness in their own way. Even Pogue, the guy who has said the least to me, has made it his duty to bring me milkshakes from Nicky's. I no longer doubted the idea that these people were my friends. And these friends were all a result of the love I shared with a certain blonde warlock.

I allowed myself to smile against the pillow as I slowly rolled onto my back and began to examine what skin was exposed to my gaze from my robe. I was healing at a slow, yet hopeful pace. I still felt the dull ache of my ribs where that giant boot crushed my frame. The place where a knife met with my thigh was sore to the touch, but had finally begun bearing the signs of a healed wound. The only thing left was to regain my strength; I needed to force myself out of bed and try to return to a normal routine of activity.

I rose from the bed gently; my eyes took notice of small dancing stars within my vision as I stood. I was so light-headed and weak from this week long bed rest. But I continued my way towards the bathroom, reaching out for support in my balance with every step.

"I thought we agreed for you not to push yourself until you had your strength back?" asked a voice. I stopped and turned to Reid who was sitting at the dinning table with a slight frown to his face. His worry has yet to cease about my well-being; I couldn't recall being alone at any time thanks to him. I offered him a smile before responding.

"I just want to take a shower; I could certainly use one if you haven't noticed." I said while running my fingers through my limp and lifeless hair.

"Well if you were to do what I suggested, perhaps you'd be strong enough to stand long enough for a shower." He said coldly.

"Don't start this again." I spat while turning away from him. Oh yes, now I remember the reoccurrence of an argument throughout the week between Reid and I. He learned of the valuable affects of drinking blood would do for my recovery and has continued to plead for me to drink from…him.

I completely detested the idea, the very thought of subjecting him to such a barbaric, animalistic act made me sick to my stomach. I wasn't about to throw away the years of self-discipline and refusal to become the monster I have been expected to turn into just to speed up a healing process. I would accept the pain; and I would continue to accept the pain with open arms if it meant be clinging to who I was as a vampire.

"I just want to help." Reid said under his breath while returning his attention to the cell phone screen. I did understand that this was his way of offering help; but he just had no idea how dangerous and shameful of an act that was to even consider. I turned and made my way slowly to the dinning table and pulled out a chair across from Reid and I eased myself into a sitting position.

"I think it's time we talk…" I said softly while looking intently at the young man.

"Well that's never something a guy wants to hear." Reid chuckled while placing his cell phone upon the table.

"Do I look like I'm going to have the break up talk with you?"

"Well I don't know…I'm new to this relationship thing." Reid admitted.

"Well that makes two of us, but no this isn't _that_ talk. I just want you to know that I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me; for helping me, protecting me and taking care of me. But you can't ever; I mean EVER ask me to drink from you Reid. I mean it." I said sternly.

"If it could help you though-" Reid started before I started shaking my head.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had human blood? Nearly twenty years; I refuse to drink it, to even allow it to touch my lips because I'm not like my brother or any of the other vampires and I will die before allowing myself to become remotely like them. I have slipped in my past and the consequences…was not only mine to bear. A man lost his life by my hand because I could not quench my thirst once I had started to drink. I just…want to be better than…what I am." I remember that moment, feeling the lifeless corpse of a young man barely old enough to drive, let alone handle the situation he soon found himself in.

"It's also been so long, since I've had blood…that I'd almost be afraid of what would happen if I was to try to take even a single swallow of blood. Blood lust kicks in the moment a vampire tastes blood; it's damn near impossible to stop feeding…I could…drain your very life away Reid…and I would be so fixated on wanting to have more blood…that I wouldn't even realize what I had done until it was too late. Don't put that pressure on me…please. Just don't ask me to risk the life of the one person I love." I continued until Reid was standing from his seat and approaching me. I watched as he reached for my hand before kneeling next to me.

"I'm sorry…I won't ask you again; you are an incredibly strong woman...don't you ever doubt that about yourself." Reid spoke before I felt his lips press against the top of my hand.

"Okay lover boy…that's quite enough sweet talk for one day. I think I might throw up." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well I'll take that as a sign you must be feeling better." Reid laughed.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Well, I'll take a maybe! Well I'm going to head to Caleb's little club meeting; if you need anything or if you find someone unfamiliar walking around the motel…or if you get the slightest bad feeling about-"

"I promise to call you; don't worry about me. I'd hate to cause any wrinkles on that handsome face of yours." I winked.

"Well I'm hoping you'll become the worrying sort soon…I'm starting to feel like the chick in this relationship." He said while pulling his hoodie over his simple black t-shirt. He gave a quick pull to his denim jeans until they were at the comfortable level upon his hips. He then continued to run his fingers, still wearing his cut off gloves, through the few strands of hair that tended to stick up in the back. I felt silly watching him and growing fond of these little rituals of his…but still I watched.

"You're a wonderful girlfriend dear." I teased as he shook his head and waved before leaving my motel room. We had spoken of how quickly he had changed since I came around. I wanted to apologize to him for causing him to completely change his ways…to cause him to worry and stress over my safety but in a way I couldn't help but find comfort in it. I was selfish over him and selfish over his attention towards me; it was so…human of me to have such feelings. I had to admit though; I quite enjoyed these feelings just as I quite enjoyed being with the surprisingly caring little bad boy.

* * *

The evening came rather quickly and Reid still had not returned. That could mean one of two things: the meeting ran late or the meeting took a left turn and made it to the pool tables at Nicky's. No matter; I knew Reid needed some time away; the poor thing had been staying by my side throughout my time being confined to bed-rest.

I mustered up the strength to submerge myself into the warm water of a bubble bath and allowed my body to ease itself into the very tingle of warmth washing over me as the white tub continued to fill.

My body was still so sore and ached with every movement I could muster but I was pleased with how quickly I was healing on my own strength, not my vampire powers. No, this was me and my strength I had within me. I am proud of myself and I was right to be proud, Reid so sweetly said to me.

I rested my head upon the chill of the rim of the tub as I took in a deep breath; this was a relaxation I don't think I've ever truly had. But my relaxation was short lived as I picked up on a frantic knocking upon my door. I scrambled around reaching for my robe as water started sloshing around and falling onto the floor.

I finally managed to feel the soft fabric of my robe within my grasp as I climbed out of the shower. The heat from the bath must had weakened me slightly as I felt my balance giving way as my foot threatened to slip upon the multiple puddles surrounding me.

I managed to find my balance and refrain from a nasty fall as I quickly wrapped my body into my towel. The knocking upon the door continued to sound as I approached the door with hesitation.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, trying to mask my fear of who or what could be standing on the other side of the door.

"The fucking Easter Bunny; now let me in!" I was shocked to realize that it was my brother's voice.

"Max?"

"Yes, now let me in!" He screamed. Well this was a surprise, he was scared…I could hear it in his voice.

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm not going to fight you again tonight Max! Go find someone else to bother tonight!"

"Madison I'm not here to start shit with you! I just need…just let me in! NOW!" Hearing him in such a panic began tugging at every heart string I had. He sounded just as scared as he did when we were left at home alone a night the power flickered off in the midst of a storm when we were children. I hadn't thought of him in such a light in so long, it had been so long since he reminded me of the boy he used to be.

Every instinct was telling me not to let him in; no good would come from it. Not to mention the anger and urge to attack Reid would surely experience with Max in his sight. But then there was that part of me that still felt an obligation to be the sibling he used to be for me so long ago; surely even Reid would understand that…right?

I finally turned the doorknob and I opened the door to watch as Max crumbled into the doorway and crawled away from the doorway. I quickly closed the door behind him and then looked down at him.

"What happened to you?" I spurt out as I examined the condition he was in. He had cuts and gashes upon every inch of the skin exposed to my eyes. His leather jacket in shreds as was the rest of his clothing.

"Seems the elders have another name on their…hitlist. I've had to fight off nearly a dozen guards. How is it…they think that I'm your accomplice?" He explained while propping himself against the dresser nearest him.

I wanted to tell him exactly what he deserved to hear, that this was his entire fault, he did this to himself and he's getting exactly what he deserved. I wanted to say the old adage that karma is a bitch; but I found myself focusing on the pain written across his face. He was flinching at every movement he would make and he would jump slightly at every single noise that reached our ears. He was a complete wreck; a shadow of the proud and confident person he was just days ago.

It's an amazing thing sibling bonds were. With all the hate I had within me towards him and what he had done, and despite the fact he had ruined my entire life in every way possible…I felt pity for him and his current state. I mean it was quite amusing to learn that his plans to get rid of me backfired and he had now become a criminal against the vampire race; but still I felt pity.

Max lived for vampires and the lifestyle that accompanied it; but here he was…a fugitive against the very creatures he idolized so dearly and he was now…just like me.

"You're loving this aren't you? God, I hate I even had to come here." He screamed as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't think this was exactly what you deserve after the stunts you've pulled; but…if you knew you could come here to me and that I wouldn't turn you away, then you should really start to think better of me and who I am. Because if the roles had been reversed…and it was I needing you, you would have left me outside to die; you're lucky…I'm not like you." I said proudly. Those words must have struck a nerve because nothing but silence was his response.

I watched as he slowly rose to his feet. He had words begging to be said and yet his lips remained shut. My brother would never admit his faults, nor would he ever thank me for even allowing him entrance into my motel room tonight. But that's alright; in his heart I'm sure he knew that I being his sister wasn't that bad of a thing tonight.

 **Author's Note: I am pretty late with this update, I'm sorry! I hope this interesting chapter has made up for it at least! Thank you to all the follows please keep them coming and if you're enjoying the story PLEASE take a moment a drop a review for me to read! I so love hearing from readers! It's what keeps me motivated and happy! Hope everyone enjoyed this update!**


	14. You're Dead

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Fourteen**

Awkward, uncomfortable and unnerving were all appropriate adjectives to describe the mood in my motel room tonight. I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room whereas my brother was sitting against a wall furthest from me. He was running a towel through his freshly washed hair; sending the occasional disapproving glare in my direction.

He was mortified and embarrassed to be such a situation and coming to me for help. I was the last person he would have wanted to come to but the truth had to be evident to him now: friends are few and far between when you need them the most. This was no different in the vampire community. In fact, it was worse for us. Vampires looked out for themselves and cared only for the next poor soul that would prove them with vitality. I was surprised his pride had even allowed for him to make it this far; he was not so lucky to have a group of warlocks to help him in a fight against the elder's guards. I don't know how many he has fought or for how long, asking my brother about his loses was asking for a fight of my own. But I could tell one thing…he was scared…we both were.

"Don't you think you're human will get angry if he sees me here tonight?" Max smirked while draping the towel upon his shoulders.

"Oh I'm counting on it." I snapped with a smirk of my own as I took a sip from my cup of soda. I had grown quite fond of the fizzing nature of the drink.

"Don't sick your pet on me Madison; I'll be forced to take action."

"A lot of good your actions have done this far." I replied. Max chuckled softly; he knew I was right. This entire situation was his fault and I think even his clouded judgment has determined that to be true.

I couldn't help but investigate my brother's exposed chest where wounds, both new and old, decorated every inch of his skin. He's lived a hard life; a hard life brought on by his own doing, but still…my heart ached to see what his slender frame has had to endure in the sake of the vampire way.

"Do you really hate me as much as you claim to?" I finally blurted out.

"We're not having this conversation again." Max sighed while allowing his arms to stretch far enough before pain caused him to withdrawal his limbs.

"Yes we are. We're here…we're going to talk whether you like it or not. I deserve that much Max and you know it." I said sternly. He shot me a cold stare before standing up slightly and making his way towards me. His footsteps, although heavy with anger, still manage to go without being heard. I found myself feeling nervous as fear swelled within me the closer he got to me.

I instinctively stood and prepared myself for whatever he had planned with his advances.

"Chill out, I'm coming to indulge you in your pathetic conversation." He said while pulling out a chair across from me and plopping down. I slowly returned to a sitting position across from him.

It was so weird to be sitting at the same table with Max. I tried to focus on the slightly swaying light illuminating the dinning table in hopes of distracting me from looking at my brother. Seeing him in this light, in this situation and in his wounded condition caused a wave of emotions to rush over me. I wanted to hit him and scream at him; I also wanted to pull him into a hug and cry until my eyes refused to release any further tears. I hate him, and yet I love him…I wish he would leave at the same time I wish he would stay and never leave my side again.

"I gave you a gift Madison…and you've done nothing but waste it! And now…you're in love with a human? It's…sickening to see what you've done with your life." Max said in a low voice. I could sense him forcing his anger at bay, his very jaw muscles were clenched and his hands were curled into fists.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted…you imposed this _gift_ upon me!"

"Because I thought it was best…I only wanted what was best for you! I didn't want to watch you grow old and wither away when we could use this power to make a life for ourselves…a better life!" Max replied while slamming his fist onto the table.

"Do you still think it was best?" I asked while searching for his eyes through his long locks of hair falling into his face.

"If I had known this is what you would have become…no. I don't think it was best looking back now. You were too immature and weak to fully grasp what you needed to survive. You made me…hate what I did."

"I'm not immature or weak Max…I just wanted to live my life and let you live yours. You kept attacking me, sending people to follow me around…I don't understand why you couldn't just leave me be." I said while folding my arms to hide my shaking hands; the tension and seriousness of the situation was causing my hands to tremble.

"Because I was trying to knock some sense into you! I thought if I made you fear me enough or you finally grew too tired to keep running from town to town…you'd accept the fact you belonged at home…with me! Mom asked me to look out for you Madison! But you refused to even let me!" Max shouted. I felt my jaw drop slightly; I didn't know his intentions were as genuine and pure as he was confessing. His brutal and cold approach was enough to make me think otherwise but now, now I didn't know if he was necessarily wrong.

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't ask." Max quickly added.

"But the things you've done…you can't expect me to believe all that was in the hopes of me returning home with you."

"Well there were times my anger took control; but what the hell do you expect to happen when I'm watching you put yourself in danger by traveling alone, or becoming intimate with a human!" He said while forcing his eyes away.

"He's not just another human Max…he's important to me." I said softly.

"So you have…become intimate with him?"

"Yes…" I admitted. Suddenly I sensed the entire mood of the conversation shift, the very feeling within the air changed completely.

"What a pity to hear; I was honestly going to suggest we run away from here if you hadn't been stupid enough to lay on your back for the pleasure of a human…" Max said in a cold tone. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I watched him rise to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a panic as I also stood up and felt myself taking a few steps away from the person I thought I was reconnecting with for the first time in decades.

"The only way I could bargain for my life was if I was to claim yours. I might even get to join the guard…things are looking up." My heart dropped like a stone in a lake as I watched my brother begin looking at me like a stranger.

"Max…you can't be serious!" I screamed while scanning the room for a path leading out of the room and away from this unexpected situation I was now in.

"Survival of the fittest Madison; that's the lesson to take away from this." He said calmly.

"Who gives you the right to decide who the fittest one here is? Huh?" I asked franticly.

"The elders apparently; but I do have good news at least. I did manage to talk them out of making you return to endure wolfing. You should be thanking me; we all know that would be a horrible way to die."

"I believe all ways of dying are equally horrible." I spat.

"Well, I wouldn't let my own dear sister die in such a barbaric way; got to uphold the family name right?" There's the Max I should have been expecting ever since he walked into my room.

"So let me get this straight, you came here to shower, fake your way through a conversation to earn my trust and now you plan to kill me so that you can live?"

"That's about right; thanks for the shower by the way." Max laughed. I finally managed to stall my brother long enough to make him position himself further from the door allowing me a small window of opportunity to run for the door. I continued to wear an expression that resembled fear until I finally bolted. I ran for the door with as much speed as I could gather until I felt a handful of my hair being grabbed and my head as well as my body was jerked right back.

I fought my brother's hands away from me as I scrambled towards the door a second time. This time sensing my emotions finally catching up with the fact I might very well be killed at the hands of my own brother here tonight; I was desperately trying to get away only to have my brother pull me right back.

This was a game to him; it was always about the game. Finally I found myself remaining on the ground looking up at the one door I couldn't seem to reach. The stench of the stained carpet and cheap cleaner filled my nose as I lay there under the keen eyes of the newest addition to the vampire guard it would seem.

"Are you going to cut off my head, cause a big bloody scene for the world to find?" I spat.

"No, but good idea; I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference. Nope, I'm going to pull a classic. Kill the disobedient vampire child like any good master would do. It's painless and I think you deserve to be free from the pain you've brought upon yourself." That was just like Max, to make his prey believe that this was the only suitable option; to sound merciful and thoughtful. A clever disguise for a monster to portray.

I went to stand and yet I found the most curious feeling taking over me. My legs seemed to collapse under my own weight; I couldn't stand. I felt Max sitting me upon the edge of the bed. I begged my hands to claw, punch or do anything to push away my brother but they just wouldn't respond. Was I…paralyzed? What sort of power was this?

The moment I was placed upon the edge of the bed I instantly felt my body fall limply back onto the scattered blankets and pillows. I was breathing so loud, I was using every ounce of strength I had to force myself to move but still nothing followed.

"You probably shouldn't have left your cup unattended to get a hairbrush; looks like vanity really is a deadly sin." Max chuckled as he took a seat next to me. I couldn't believe this was even happening to me. I had been drugged; how does this even happen?

I watched with blurred vision as my brother lifted my arm. The very arm he took and punctured with his fangs to turn me so many years ago.

"For what it's worth…I am sorry Madison. I never wanted this to turn out like this." Max said softly as his fangs retracted slowly. The points were sharp and shined under the dull light of the motel room light bulbs.

"P-please…" I pleaded while I felt tears freely falling from my eyes. He methodically positioned his fangs at the very scars he left upon my arm and he bit down hard. My skin was punctured with eased as he began to drink from my veins.

Every thought and feeling ever experienced began to dance around my mind as I laid there feeling my very life being drained away. So this was what it was like for humans to be bitten by a vampire; it was…hauntingly calm. Almost peaceful, hardly the barbaric vision I had about the matter. Must be the venom we carry within our fangs; I heard it causes a numbing sensation for the victim…I was quite thankful for that mixed with whatever concoction my brother slipped into my drink. I was dying…but it felt more like I was drifting off to sleep.

A faint chill began creeping into my body as I focused on my arm; blood was trickling down my arm and onto the fabric beneath me. I then looked up at Max; his eyes were glistening, as if tears were threatening to fall.

Darkness began falling over my vision as I felt my body starting to slowly shut down. My heart was pounding as slow as my few intakes of breath I was taking. I just hope Max doesn't leave my body hear for Reid to find; that was the only thing I wish I had the strength to ask.

Before I allowed myself to close my eyes for the final time I watched as Max pulled away from my arm and throw himself back. He crashed into the television upon the dresser, causing it to tip slightly. He then shook his head frantically and repeating to himself that he couldn't do it. Did he not drain me enough to kill me? Was it already too late?

I was determined to keep my eyes open and fight away the feeling of eternal sleep death would surely give me. Max rested his eyes upon me as he wiped his chin from the remnants of my blood still escaping his lips.

"You're dead. Do you hear me? I did what I came here to do. Now for fucks sake drink that human's blood…it'll save your life Madison." He said while grabbing his shirt from the chair and running out of my room and slamming the door behind him.

What just happened? Did he save my life after trying to end it? My brother was as complex as they came; never wanting to leave you with an impression to count on or find comfort in; but he might have spared my life after all.

Reid. I was hoping and also fearing for him to return; he could save me but I would have to go against every moral I still maintained for myself. I said to myself and to him that I would rather die than to drink his blood…but I suppose it took me to experience a vampire draining me of blood first hand to realize it truly wasn't what I had envisioned. Would I experience blood lust? Would I be able to stop drinking his blood once I start? So many questions…but I suppose now was the time to at least try. Max had taken too much blood for me to replenish on my own; I would die before enough blood was made. My heart was already sluggish and I still felt myself fading from reality with every slow breath I took.

Come on Reid…I need you now more than ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What a fun chapter to write. Hope the rollarcoaster of events wasn't too much! Max truly is a creature of complexities is he not? But in the end, as evil and twisted as he is, he wasn't capable of murdering the only person he had left in this world, even if it spared his own life and reputation with the elders, he couldn't do it. Siblings…ya gotta love them right?**

 **BJQ: Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Sandflight: Thank you for such an awesome review! Your comment saying that Max isn't all bad was pretty much confirmed in this chapter, of course it took quite a bit of time and unfortunate events to take place before it brought him to this better choice of action, but still, he isn't all bad you're right. Karma is a total bitch and hopefully karma will be kind to him since he didn't follow through with his redemption offer. Well hope you enjoyed this update, I made sure to have it up soon!**


	15. Always the Blood

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Fifteen**

I don't know how much time had passed; everything seemed to stand still around me. I was so cold, I felt like I had been left outside in the midst of a blizzard, forced to lie still as snow fell upon me. I couldn't tell if I was at peace at my seemingly inevitable end or if I was just to tired to put up a fight; either way I was unmoving and unable to even shift my gaze from the single smoke stain on the ceiling above.

Suddenly some sort of movement entered my gaze. I strained and was able to make out the movement; it was a hand waving in front of my eyes. The hand was quickly replaced with Reid's face, looking down at me in horror. His face had lost all sense of color; did he think I was dead? I went to speak, to move or even blink but was unable to do anything but stare at him.

After hearing a few muffled shouts escaping Reid's lips and feeling his hands shaking me; I watched the glimmer of his pocket knife reflect light as he hastily drove it across his wrist. The smell of his blood engulfed my senses, within seconds he forced his bleeding wrist upon my lips.

The rest was nothing but a chain reaction without any sense of logic or control. My fangs instantly retracted and dug into his wrist deeper until I felt his very flesh surrounding my fangs. His blood began pouring into my mouth, the warmth of the liquid felt like an invigorating elixir bringing me back to life.

I lost myself; the pure ecstasy of blood driving me into a blissful state. I must have closed my eyes for a time because I fluttered my eyes open to see myself hovering over Reid who was looking up at me with a bewildered look of complacency. He had lost too much blood; I had drank far more than I had intended.

I tried pulling myself away but I remained fixed upon his body. The primal urges I had fought so long to keep at bay were now engulfing my senses. My thoughts were begging for me to stop, screaming even. But my body refused to obey. The vampire…was winning against my humanity. His blood was so warm…so rich, all I could do was continue to drain him of every ounce. I knew I was killing him. Slowly I began to feel his very heartbeat weaken within his veins.

I dug my nails hard into the bedding. A low tonal growl escaped my lips as I tried to pull away. I watched Reid's eyes slowly starting to roll back, this was it…the very moment I warned him about. The horrid nightmare I had envisioned upon his desperate attempts to convince me to drink from him. Damnit Reid! I told you this would happen!

Suddenly I felt my humanity take the upper hand, my fangs had begun to retract and I was able to push myself off. I instinctively flung myself across the room and into the wall with a loud crash. The sweet smell of blood was still so tempting.

I snagged the cell phone and I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it before falling into the floor and falling apart completely. I was crying, screaming at the heavens for what I had done. I looked at the cell phone before finding Tyler's number and calling it.

"Hello?"

"Tyler…come quick…I didn't mean…I don't know if he's…" I sobbed uncontrollably; not knowing if he even understood a single word I uttered. But I heard him say he was coming as I dropped the phone as the scent of blood still tugged at my senses. I threw myself into the bathtub and turned the shower on. The water would help mask the scent. It had to.

Cold water fell upon me like rain as I found myself yelling out Reid's name, praying to hear a response but all I heard was the loud pitter patter of water droplets crashing on top of me.

That was no peaceful experience; that was exactly what I feared would happen. I couldn't stop myself…I must have looked like a monster to him. What if that was the last thing he would ever see? What if I…what if he's…

I felt the urge to slam my head into the hard tile of the shower; what have I done?

"Madison?" I heard a voice speak on the other side of the bathroom door. It was Tyler.

"HELP HIM!" I screamed while pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face between my knees.

"He's going to be fine…he just passed out." Tyler spoke, I instantly began crying. Those words were the greatest news I could hear and also the worst; he may be fine but would he really be fine? Surely he wouldn't even be able to look at me; why would he want to? I nearly killed him. I nearly killed the man I loved.

"I'm coming in…okay?" Tyler spoke as I heard the low creaking of the door opening. He walked in, not saying a single word. I couldn't read his expression as he approached me. I just felt him lift me up and ease me out from the waterfall of chilled water.

I felt my body simply collapse into his arms; he quickly caught me and wrapped his arms around me as I wept. I felt his arms squeeze me close; his warmth was such a strong contrast from my now freezing body.

"Let's get you out of these clothes. Caleb took Reid to the hospital, just to be safe. But he's fine, I promise." He said softly while escorting me out into the room and onto the bed. Tyler was quick to act as I saw the blankets and pillows that had remnants on Reid's blood on it. The scent of that red liquid was still in the air, my fangs were begging to retract but I clenched my teeth as tightly as possible as Tyler handed me some folded clothes from my drawer. He then politely turned around and faced away from me as I changed.

I felt like I was in a dream; I felt completely numb and unsure of how reality of this magnitude could be real. I wish I could wake up to find that none of this had happened but that was a far-fetched wish that would never come true.

"He will hate me after tonight." I whispered as I pulled my t-shirt on and fell back onto the bed. Tyler turned and offered a kind smile.

"He knew what he was doing; he can't hate you for following your instincts."

"My instincts…can't be trusted." I snapped.

"Stop it; that's not going to help anything. Now I'm going to turn on some television and I'm going to stay with you tonight." He said while kicking off his shoes and grabbing the remote. I shook my head slightly; the sentiment of him staying here to ensure my safety from others as well as myself…was touching. I leaned back and felt my head hit the remaining pillow left upon the bed and I laid there listening to the faint sounds from the television.

* * *

The next morning, I turned to see Tyler fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. I then shifted my eyes towards the door. I don't what caused me to want to run from anything and everything; but that urge to run and never look back was still nagging at me within my mind. I was so nervous to face Reid; but he was the very reason I wouldn't ever follow through with my thoughts of running away again. I would find a way right back, Reid was like a magnet to me; I could never stay away without feeling the need to come right back to him.

I looked down at my arm where Max had nearly drained me dry of my own blood so long ago; I suppose it was a twisted sense of irony that I did the exact same thing to Reid. It was a sick and unsettling world that I had found in my life. Vampires, death, blood…always the blood.

My puncture marks were deep and felt like the worst imaginable bruise one could experience. The bite itself doesn't hurt a bit, but the pain of healing from a vampire bite was long. The skin would remain tender and sore for months if not longer. I couldn't help but wonder if Reid was waking up to feel the exact same pain by now.

My thoughts were broken as I heard a car door right outside the motel room followed by a second car door. I was frozen in fear as the door slowly opened. Tyler slowly came back to life with an extended yawn as Caleb walked into the room followed by Reid, whose eyes instantly locked with my own.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the new follows!**


	16. Complications

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Sixteen**

The awkward silence fell onto the motel room as the guys exchanged a few pats on the back and other such teenage greetings as I remained sitting upon the bed trying to conjure the words I would say to Reid.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then; good to see you Madison. The girls want you to come out to Nicky's next time we go, if you ever want to tag along." Caleb said while walking back out of my room alongside Tyler.

"I will thank you. And Tyler…thanks, for everything." I said with a half-smile. Tyler really came through for me in this; a simple thank could never express the amount of gratitude I was feeling towards him however that would have to suffice for the time being. He gave me a quick nod of acceptance as he closed the door, leaving Reid and I alone in the sun-lit room.

I glanced down at Reid's wrist; bandages were wrapped tightly around where I had viciously drained him from the thick, red life force flowing through his veins.

I watched as he too began to find himself experiencing the awkwardness that was filling the room.

"At least tell me you're not over there feeling guilty or anything." Reid finally spoke.

"Why wouldn't I feel guilty? I nearly killed you! I put you in the hospital! I did exactly what I said I was afraid of doing!" I snapped in a harsher fashion than I had intended.

"Madison…you did what you had to do to survive, you did what I asked you to do in the first place. You would have died if you hadn't. Don't blow this out of proportion." He said trying to maintain a level of calmness. His very appearance was still sickly to my eyes; his body was still trying to make up for the blood loss. He was pale, almost a greenish shade of ivory while his eyes appeared to be sunken in slightly. Taking the tragic sight of him in this condition was not helping me to simply act as if nothing had happened and no harm was done.

"I just feel like…shit." I said bluntly. I guess you could say my eloquence with the English language was now lacking after being around teenagers.

"Well I wish you didn't." He said while walking towards the bed and allowing his body to fall upon it. I slid over slightly allowing him room until I felt his hand slither its way up my leg before resting upon my hip as he looked up at me with a devious smirk.

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you really trying to seduce me in a time like this?" I shrieked.

"Maybe…is it working?" He asked while propping his head up onto his arm. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and send a slight jab into his shoulder.

Reid quickly sat up as I leaned back; allowing him to ease himself on top of me. The warmth of his body and the sweet smell of new cologne he must have purchased. He looked down at me in the exact way every girl, even vampire…dreams of seeing. Eyes filled with desire, happiness and love. I knew I had to be blushing by now; his lips were beginning to curl into a grin of confidence he wore so well.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"And you are trying to distract me from our conversation. I'm no fool." I said with a smirk as I felt his hand travel up from my spine to the nape of my neck where his fingertips began twirling a few strands of my hair.

"No, you aren't. But you happen to be wrong in the conversation. Please just let it go this once. I'm fine…I promise. And look at you, your healthy, healed and safe…let yourself enjoy the day." He spoke softly into my ear as his lips began leaving their marks in various places upon my neck. To be so young, he certainly had a sense of wisdom all his own. Perhaps I should let it go and I could enjoy a day spent with this amazing man trying his hardest to ease my mind while tempting my body.

"You…are something else Reid Garwin." I said with a smile.

"That's for damn sure." He chuckled. I felt his smile against my skin; I couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth within my cheeks as his hands continued to wander. I loved his touch; I craved it more times than I'd ever admit. The feeling of his touch and the intimacy of our relationship has become the one thing I couldn't live without.

* * *

The next night I was sitting at a large table at Nicky's; I felt Reid's supportive hand upon my thigh as we sat in the company of our friends. It was still rather awkward to be in the midst of a group of teenagers that were obviously still wrapping their head around my vampire "condition" and the fact that I had now sent Reid to the hospital because of this condition.

Sarah and Kate had indulged me in conversation and made shopping plans with me for the next weekend; but still I felt their hesitation around me. As if their niceness was forced and their fear of me was written all across their face.

The guys were a bit more accepting…I had to thank Tyler for that. I think we had reached a level of understanding that has helped Reid in his argument on my behalf to Caleb and Pogue. I was trying to remain strong and confident in my chair surrounded by the many pairs of eyes remaining cautiously upon me; their half-smiles were helping a bit…but I was feeling a bit out of place all over again. They were trying…I had to keep reminding myself that they were here and they welcomed me out with them. I had to give them some credit; they were doing more and trying more than any other humans I had ever come into contact with. That was saying something and it was enough to cause me to open up to them over the sodas and burgers stretched across the tabletop.

"So I just want to say…thanks to all of you. I know I must seem like a m-monster to you all. But you've been so kind and you're doing so much for me, I just want to say thanks." I said softly; trying to avoid unwanted attention from others in the crowded bar. I felt Reid's hand take hold of my hand and interlock our fingers. His way of saying he was proud of me; I needed that.

"You're not a monster Madison." Tyler quickly added.

"Who you are or what you are…makes no difference to us. It's like I've already told you, you're one of us. So don't second guess yourself…or us. This situation is just still new to us, but that doesn't mean we can't handle it." Caleb said in his usual reassuring tone.

"Girl there's nothing we can't handle. Look around at us; we're all different in our own way. Your way just happens to be a bit more awesome!" Kate chuckled while taking a third handful of Pogue's French fries.

"Makes me think we're in some Twilight movie or something; it's beyond awesome. And more importantly, you're our friend. We're here for you no matter what!" Sarah smiled. I'll try to forget I heard the Twilight reference, but the rest was such a kind sentiment. Maybe they were doing more than just trying to accept me…they were actually accepting me already.

"Well; I think we should celebrate the fact we seem to have come out of all this on top. We did it guys; not without some bumps in the road, but we did it!" Reid said cheerfully. I had my doubts; but I couldn't deny that at the moment he was right…we did seem to come out of all this on top. The elders hadn't sent any more guards to find me; I suppose my brother finally did one good deed for me in the end; in his own demented and twisted way he had saved my life.

"What are you suggesting?" Pogue asked while wrapping his arm around Kate.

"There's only one thing to do boys." Reid said with an exaggerated exhale only to get a few angry glances from Sarah and Kate.

"Sorry; there's only one thing to do boys and _girls."_ he corrected himself. I looked over at Reid; even I was curious as to what idea was on the tip of his tongue. If I knew him well enough, which I believed I did, I would say that whatever celebration was on his mind…involved drinking massive quantities of alcohol, loud music and some sort of way to end up lying around sick and hung-over the next morning. That seemed to be the tradition for their celebrations. But still, I listened on.

"Where's the one place we've always wanted to go?" Reid asked I saw a few expressions of excitement reveal themselves upon the guys' faces.

"NO WAY!" Tyler quickly shouted.

"DUDE! Yes, it's about damn time!" Pogue added.

"I'm confused." Kate sighed. Sarah looked up at Caleb for answers.

"Miami Florida…the one place we've always wanted to go but never seemed to have the chance." Caleb said with a smile.

"Well we could have went last year, but somebody didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance for the year." Reid said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I remember; damn you were such a buzz-kill Caleb." Tyler laughed.

"ANYWAYS! When do you want to go?" Caleb asked after rolling his eyes.

"Tonight. Let's do it; fuck school…fuck this place…let's just go!" Reid cheered; his slightly negative influence was rather…attractive. His carefree nature and his love for an unplanned and unscheduled lifestyle was endearing to me and I felt excitement growing within me as well. A vacation…in Miami? I was already filling my mind with my previous memories of that beautiful tropical place. I had been there about five years ago and despite the blinding sun, it was a place I knew I would return to one day.

Everyone seemed to be a tourist there; trying to find themselves or lose themselves…no one bothered to single me out because I appeared different than everyone else. There, everyone was different; they were on vacation trying to forget the life they left behind and were excited to be someone new in a new place. I was definitely eager to go there again.

"I'm in!" I said confidently much to the surprise of the rest of the table.

"Well, I think the lady has the right idea. Let's do it!" Tyler smiled.

"Well it's settled then; how about we go pack and meet back up at the dorm parking lot in an hour to figure out who's driving." Caleb said systematically; always had a plan, I was growing to like that about Caleb Danvers.

"Miami here we come!" Kate squealed. With that everyone began standing up and parting ways leaving Reid and I at the table. I looked over at him, his handsome face illuminated by the neon bar signs hanging upon the walls behind us.

"Miami huh?"

"Yeah; I figured we could all use some time away, relax and have some fun." Reid said with an encouraging smile. I watched as he started to lean in, his glimmering eyes were filled with happiness that was beyond contagious. I was smiling some ignorant teenage girl…and I was really enjoying it.

"Sorry to breakup the…whatever you call this…but we need to talk." I heard a voice say behind me. My heart sank…I didn't even have to turn around to see whose voice that belonged to. I watched as Reid looked up at the figure standing behind me and he instantly rose to his feet, releasing my hand harshly as his hand curled into tight fists.

I stood as well only to hold Reid back from my brother who was enjoying Reid's anger a bit more than I would expect. Reid's gentle hum of his energy within was now rattling around like crazy; the erratic nature of his energy often led to…complications.

"What is it Max? Say what you want and leave!" I said while feeling myself being moved backwards by Reid who was becoming harder to hold back from getting into my brother's face. I scanned the space to see a few sets of eyes now on the scene we were creating by the escalating conflict between the two men. What did he want? I turned to my brother to see him very calmly taking a seat at the table with a smile still upon his pale face.

"Show a little love sis; I saved your life…and I can sense by your smell that you drank blood so I guess this human here saved your life as well. Way to go, how did he taste?" Max said with a laugh. Reid's eyes were becoming dark as I watched his jaw muscles tighten…he was about to use…right here in the middle of this bar. This was not going to end well…for anyone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well Max is always right around the corner isn't he? Hope everyone enjoyed the update, don't forget to drop a review if you'd like! Thanks!**


	17. Of Mind Games and a Vampire Bite

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Seventeen**

"Outside! Now!" I ordered the two men as more people began to take notice of the escalating conflict. I gently shoved Reid towards the back door before watching my brother calmly standing and following Reid's footsteps; well at least he wasn't here to cause a scene. I hope.

We arrived into the back alleyway behind Nicky's where garbage filled dumpsters and crates of empty beer bottles became our only audience. The chill of the night air did nothing to cool the enraged warlock. His eyes were as black as the overcast night sky as he began breathing like an angered bull; I glared at Reid, hoping it would send a message that we need to here some sort of explanation before starting a fight. I hated forcing Reid into a corner so to speak; he had every right to be angry. Every bad thing that's happened, every injury and every bad feeling…was because of my brother. He was the start to all of this…and I thought had become the end of it as well…but here he was yet again.

"Calm down blondie…I didn't come to start trouble." Max said with a sigh. He crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head back with a smirk.

"Well that's a first." I spat. I should offer some gratitude to him for his unwillingness to end my life before, but out of habit I started with our typical hateful defensiveness. It was like second nature to me now.

"I guess I can't blame you for being on your guard. I honestly just came by to tell you that…you're clear. Safe I mean; from the elders at least. Although; I wouldn't linger here just in case; I wouldn't doubt if they have less trust in me than you do." Max said; his eyes locking with my own. I saw a glimpse of his soul…the very force I thought had escaped him long ago. I saw it; a slight hint of the young man he used to be before we even knew what it was to be a vampire.

"You just contradicted yourself asshole." Reid said in a tone reaching new depths of anger I had not yet heard from him before. I turned to face him; his eyes still the darkest shade of black, glaring at Max.

"Calm down Reid." I said only to watch his intense gaze turn to me.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" Reid growled. I sighed loudly as I returned my eyes to Max. He came all this way to ensure I knew that, for the time being at least, I was safe…that _we_ were safe. Despite Reid's obvious frustration in my hesitation to act negatively towards my brother; I felt the need to thank him. To show some sort of appreciation; it wasn't in his nature to act with such brotherly compassion and yet here he was. Standing before me and providing me peace of mind that he must have known I would value more than all the riches in the world.

"Just thought I'd tell you what I knew." Max said as he ran his fingers through his raven hued hair. I took a step closer towards my brother; it was almost instinct for me to approach him in this new light I was now seeing him in. My brother…was back.

Before I reached him I heard Reid's cell phone going off; that guitar solo he was so excited to have as his ringtone was now sounding. I turned towards Reid to see him fumbling around within his hoodie pocket before pulling out the device.

"What!" Reid snapped as the cell was pressed against his ear. His furrowed eyebrows still reflecting the anger he had against Max…and me.

Within a few moments of trying to make out the words being spoke through the cell phone, I watched Reid's expression change drastically. His eyes returned to normal as his face grew pale. I raised an eyebrow at the sight; who was talking to him? What were they saying to cause such a reaction in Reid?

"Is h-he…" I heard Reid's voice tremble. His eyes began showing signs of tears threatening to fall as silence broke out yet again. Reid then ended the call before beginning to breathe rapidly as he tossed his cell phone clear over the alley way.

"Reid? What's going on?" I asked while searching his face for clues as to what news he was just given.

"It's Tyler…he…he was found b-bitten on the n-neck in his car…parked outside the d-dorms. Can't control…the bleeding. Hospital." Reid stammered while trying to maintain his composure. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped; Tyler was bitten…by a vampire? But…who, how could this have happened? I searched my thoughts and reasoning abilities to figure out an explanation but couldn't find a single one. I looked back up at Reid; a complete emotional breakdown was peering through his very eyes.

"Well…this is awkward. I think this is my cue to leave." Max said.

"DON'T YOU DARE! If you leave I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Reid roared.

"Reid!" I instantly responded from my sheer shock at his ominous threat.

"I think your boyfriend needs a little mental help there sis." Max chuckled.

"YOU DID THIS!" Reid shouted.

"He was here with us Reid…calm down." I said softly hoping to sooth his rage.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down again. This is TYLER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Reid said; I could sense his energy beginning to become erratic once again. He was about to use…against anyone who stood in his way now. Tyler meant everything to him; they had a bond that went above and beyond a simple friendship. They were brothers and Reid had sworn to protect his little brother with his life…to know that his protection did little to help in whatever accident…or intentional act of evil that took place tonight was not going to be handled easily. I understood his feelings; and I knew that I had no right to be here and no place in Reid's mind at this moment.

"I'll take Max to my motel room; we will be there until you're able to come. Go to him Reid." I said softly. My words must have further reminded him of the seriousness of Tyler's predicament, tears were freely falling from his already exhausted eyes. He quickly turned around and began running away into the shadows. It was hard to watch him disappear from my sight; I felt as if he was running away from me.

"Guess you're not as important to him as you'd like to think." Max said coolly as I felt his arm drape around my shoulders.

"Don't do this Max; I don't need your mind games right now." I said while trying to force away the feeling I had within me that what he had said…could be right.

"What you do need right now…is your family. Come on Madison…this is not where you belong, it never was and never will be." Max said while pulling me into the warmth of his arms. It had been decades since my brother hugged me. I felt my own emotional breakdown was creeping into feeling as I threw my arms around my brother and buried my face into his chest. I could smell the hint of cologne and cheap fabric beer upon his garment as I cried.

"Don't you see…this is exactly why I didn't want you to fall into this mess. Humans will disappoint you and they will always leave you…it's in their nature. I tried to protect you, keep you away from the pain your feeling now. You are better than this, and you deserve the world…don't settle for someone who would put you second in his life." My brother spoke softly as he continued to hold me close. I didn't want to believe his words but for some reason they seemed to become engraved within my very mind. Did I belong here? Was I truly second in Reid's life? He should have involved me, why didn't he ask me to come along with him to check on Tyler? Was it because...he viewed me as a vampire, a threat rather than the woman he loved? Or was this just me falling victim to the tricks Max so cleverly wielded against all who get involved in his life?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I just got back into the world of the living, I had the flu for about two weeks and it was AWFUL but anyways I was excited to see some new follows and favorites to this story! Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed the update although it was a bit short, who bit Tyler and what's going to happen? Stay around for the next update!**

 **BJQ: Thanks as always for reviewing!**

 **AliH1: Thanks so much for your awesome review; I hope you enjoyed the update! Such an honor to have my story being called addictive, that made my day thanks again!**


	18. Tears

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Eighteen**

I don't think I had ever cried as much in my lifetime as I had in the past hour. I wept until the tears simply refused to keep falling from my eyes.

I was sitting in my motel room with the company of my silent brother; he hadn't said a word since we had arrived. Mainly because he had said everything he needed to say the moment Reid had fled the alleyway of Nicky's. What he had said was still echoing through my mind and it had devastated my every thought and feeling I had.

I forced my face from the secrecy of the pillow to face my brother who hadn't stopped watching me from the moment I crashed onto the bed. I could feel his gaze upon me, and I could envision the look of disgust and disappointment even from the shadows of the now makeup stained pillowcase.

"Are you done wasting your tears on that child?" My brother always had such a way of expressing his hatred for emotional situations. He cared, that much was certain, but he wasn't about to indulge me in much more than the words he spoke throughout the night.

"Do you know who bit Tyler?" I asked while wiping away my streaks of mascara trailing down my features. Despite my own emotion turmoil I did still care about the wellbeing of those who have harbored me safety up until this point. Tyler was a friend, and I did want information.

"Does it look like I keep up with your humans?" He asked with an exaggerated sigh. He then slouched further into the dinning chair while crossing his arms across his chest. I heard the bending of his leather jacket sleeves before I reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"I just thought I'd ask."

"I did hear some rumors though." He said slyly. Of course; rumors often ran through Max, if they hadn't already been started by his tongue.

"And?" I demanded.

"I heard that a human in this town was interested in becoming a vampire. He went so far as to make a few dealings in the dark. Could that be the human you are asking about?" He asked with a smirk, he already knew the answer to that he just wanted the pleasure to hear me say it.

"Who did it Max? I know you know who it was." I said coldly as I sat up. I was in no mood for any games right now.

"Calm down; Elizabeth I think her name is; she's harmless. Just a vampire looking for a good time." Max replied.

"Do you think she…turned him? I mean, the elders have rules right…it's against our law to change a human without the elders consent right?"

"How the hell should I know? But one thing you need to understand is that not all vampires follow the rules. We are both perfect examples of that. And secondly, how do you know the elders didn't consent? What a tangled web you've spun in this town dear sister." He replied.

"Don't mock me! This is serious Max!" I scolded as I felt my anger beginning to escalate. My fists were tightly grasping handfuls of the sheets.

"It's only serious for those who chose to be involved! Let it go Madison…let _them_ go, and for God's sake let that stupid boy go. This is not your life and this situation is not your concern if you chose to leave!" As if it were that simple; as furious and upset as I was at the sequence of events that have led to this conversation here tonight, I couldn't just leave and forget everything and everyone. I didn't have it in me; though tonight I'm starting to wish that I did.

"I can't!" I screamed. If I hadn't come here, none of this would have happened.

"You can…you just won't. That's what makes you weak. It has always made you weak. What makes them so much better than your own kind? Your own family?"

"What has my _kind_ ever done for me except send some oversized mutant vampire after me to drag me to my death? And my _family_ hasn't shown me any kindness or support until recently…and even then…such kindness could have all been avoided if you had just been the type of brother you should have always been. Those people have been supportive of me, protected me and cared for me in your place Max." I said boldly; but those bold words were the truth. Vampires had never welcomed me into their world; even when I was so foolish as to want to belong to it. They turned up their noses and arrogantly turned the other cheek to my wants and needs. It was like I was diseased to them; some disgraced vermin that wasn't good enough to be a vampire. I wonder now if it was because they knew that I would never be like them; not fully any way. Maybe they knew before I even did that I would be different. And being different, whether your human or vampire kind, is never welcome.

"Some support and care they're showing you tonight." Max muttered under his breath. He had a point; it was hard to defend Reid and the rest of the group when they had so quickly left me aside tonight. As much as it pained me to recall how quickly Reid ran from me tonight; I had to try to understand that I was simply reading too much into it. I hope.

Before our typical sibling conversation could continue the door of my motel room swung open. There stood Reid; thankfully his face had grown calmer and regained a bit of his color. Surely that was a sign of good news.

"How is he?" I instantly asked as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the edge of my bed. He sat; glaring at my brother with disgust.

"You tell me." He replied as he turned his glare towards me. I was taken aback by the gesture; why was he looking at me like that.

"I don't understand."

"He wants to know more of your wicked vampire ways sis." Max said as he swung his legs off of the table until his feet gently rested upon the carpet.

"He was bitten and there was blood on his mouth that w-wasn't his. Does that mean?" Reid hesitated. That meant he had been turned.

I didn't have the heart to confess it to him, not like this. Not when he's still looking at me like some…freak.

"It means he's a vampire if he can last through the night. The venom is fatal if the heart can't take the transition. Hey you about didn't make it, do you remember Madison? Yeah, I remember that. Your lips went blue and-"

"That's enough Max!" I roared. My brother, always there to add fuel to the fire of a situation such as this.

"Is that true?" Reid turned to me again.

"Tyler is strong; he's going to make it." I said with a reassuring smile. I could almost hear my brother rolling his eyes at my comment. I honestly didn't know if Tyler would survive the transition. Turning into a vampire was not as easy as they make it appear on the big screen. Not in the least.

There is a period during the transition where you literally die. Your heart stops and all signs of life fade to the human eye. That is why they refer to us as the living dead; we literally die, but only to come back to life better, stronger and the person you were always meant to be, well that's what my brother would say. I would add to that by saying you come back less than human, you feel cold, as cold as the winter frost and you are forever cursed with long and painful years that only serve as a reminder of how your life will never be the same. It's an existence that not everyone can handle; it's a surprise that I had made it this far. I just hope Tyler would survive long enough to determine whether or not he could handle it himself.

"Do you know who did this?" Reid asked in a deep tone. I was shocked to hear my brother answer in my place.

"Yeah, a pesky vampire on the run; she was caught and taken in by a guard of the elders not even an hour after she attacked him." I looked at my brother only to watch him send me a glare that I could see right through. He was protecting this vampire; I think he had a feeling, just as I soon did, that Reid was only interested in knowing this vampire for one reason: revenge. I was astounded to see my brother protecting someone else. He must know Elizabeth more than he let on, or perhaps his love for his people…meant more to him than I had thought. It was admirable in a way; although it was unsettling to know that he had just lied to Reid.

"Is there a cure?" Reid went on to ask; proving my brother's lie was either accepted or he might have known that any response from my brother should be taken as a lie.

"No." My brother quickly responded again. This time speaking the truth; unfortunately there was no known cure for vampirism. I would know this better than anyone, I spent many years hunting rumors and chasing a hope that would cure me from this existence only to find that the rumors had no merit and the hope I once had was a foolish one.

I watched as Reid buried his face within his hands before grabbing a fistful of his blonde locks and pulling harshly. He was so angry and full of grief, it was upsetting to see. I wanted to reach out to him, place my hand upon his back and tell him that I was there for him, that everything would be alright; but something told me that he didn't want that from me right now. He didn't want anything from me.

"Well if I'm allowed to leave now your majesty, I'd greatly appreciate it." Max said sarcastically as he rose to his feet. I shot him a hateful stare until Reid motioned his hand towards the door. I then watched as my brother gave an unreadable expression before nodding his head gently in my direction and then leaving behind a silent close of the door, leaving Reid and me alone in the silence of the motel room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Such a tension filled chapter, thanks for following along!**

 **HapaDoll: Wow! Just wow, thank you so much for taking the time for such an amazing, in depth review. It's been a struggle getting very much response to the story in the form of reviews so your review truly helped give me some extra motivation and I can't thank you enough! You are right, reviews aren't everything but they do offer some needed encouragement. And I am so glad you like my portrayal of the romantic situation between Reid and Madison, I do always try to portray relationships, even in the fantasy genres, as real as it would be for anyone. It's never easy, or sunshine and rainbows all the time, it's hard work, periods of doubt, worry and second guessing…good to know someone else agrees and more importantly, enjoys that aspect in my writing. Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I will be posting the next update sooner than expect just for you my friend. Take care and thank you again!**


	19. Anger

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Nineteen**

Here Reid and I were yet again; left alone in the awkward silence that these reoccurring heightened situations had brought us to. I was rather put off by the conversation thus far when my brother was in the room. How dare Reid look and talk to me in such a way, as if I had a hand to play in Tyler's current predicament. I hated the way he was looking at me, it made me sick to my stomach to focus on that look upon his face. He was disgusted at what had happened, at vampires…at me.

"I know I'm a monster and all but I'd rather you run me out of town with a pitchfork than sit there in silence, looking at me the way you are." I confessed. He didn't even flinch at my words; I suppose it was no surprise to him that I had noticed his abrupt shift in attitude towards me.

"This is Tyler we're talking about…" He said, his voice shaking slightly. I could tell the tears were still so close to falling.

"What would you have me do Reid? Do you want me to leave?" I sarcastically released a chuckle at my statement until I realized that he wasn't protesting the comment. He simply looked away from me and rested his gaze upon his interlocked fingers.

My heart shattered. I felt as if every good feeling and every hopeful thought I had about the handsome blonde before had been ripped from my chest and strewn about the floor without a single care. I noticed my jaw dropped slightly from the reaction.

"You want me to leave?" I asked in earnest. Praying this was just miscommunication, a misunderstanding on my behalf. Perhaps my skills in conversing with humans on such a deeper level was a bit rusty.

"I want you…to l-leave." I instantly rose to my feet after those words escaped his lips. He refused to meet my gaze; he refused to do anything to prove to me that his love for me meant more to him than the fact I was a vampire. I was foolish and naïve to have trusted my heart in the hands of this…warlock.

I wanted to yell, scream at him at the top of my lungs how much he had hurt me here tonight. I thought of begging for forgiveness for whatever he had in his mind that I had done. The thought of wrapping my arms around him and telling him over and over again how much I love him. Had I any tears left to spare; I knew they would be flooding from my eyes but all I could do was pull the cell phone the blonde had given to me the very first night I met him and drop it onto the floor before forcing my apprehensive feet to walk right out the motel room. I slammed the door harder than I expected; I heard a few pictures slide from the wall and shatter onto the floor.

"Are you ready to go now?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see my brother propped against the wall outside of my motel room. Even when facing the pleasant thought that my brother had waited for me out here; I couldn't find myself to bring a smile upon my face. I literally felt like I would never feel happiness again. How could I? Something within me died the moment I walked out of that motel room. I knew with every second passing that I would never be the same again.

It was truly remarkable how a single human being could affect you to this extent; change so much within a blink of an eye. Reid had worked so hard to earn my trust, to allow me to feel again…to feel for him and he broke my heart in the matter of minutes.

I looked up at my brother and simply nodded as he extended his hand towards me. Going with him wasn't the greatest idea, I knew that to be true but I had no where else to go and I had no one else to turn to. This was my life; sad and lonely as it may be I had to accept it eventually. Perhaps that time was now.

"Where are we going ?" I asked forcing a smile upon my face, yet still hoping that Reid would burst through the door and take hold of my arm and pull me back to him but the longer I walked alongside my brother away from the motel, I realized there was no movement. Reid was still planted into that room and so clearly wasn't going anywhere; he wasn't going to stop me from walking away from this place and from him.

"Wherever the road takes us my dear sister." Max said as he pulled me into the slight warmth of his leather jacket. I sighed before focusing my eyes on the road ahead. Didn't think it would be this soon that I'd become face to face with the open road again. I thought in a decade or two at the earliest would I feel the empty touch of the open road under my feet. I suppose such a painful shift of events was what I deserve for expecting more than I deserve.

Suddenly our steps came to an abrupt stop. I looked up at Max who was intensely searching our surroundings.

"What is it?" I asked until the echo of quick footsteps approaching us. I allowed my nose to sniff the chilled night air and I was shocked at the scent that tickled my nostrils.

"Tyler?" I muttered until I finally saw his figure running towards us. I didn't know whether to be happy to see him alive or saddened to know that the smile upon his face would soon fade when he finally realizes his life would never be the same. He was a vampire.

The scent of our kind was upon him and was stronger than ever. I could smell remnants of the death of his mortal life; the new immortal power was tracing through his very veins. His color had begun to fade; the warmth of his hopeful gaze was dwindling in the moonlight.

"Madison!" He shouted while waving at me with such excitement I couldn't help but to force a smile.

"Great. We now have another idiot in the vampire blood pool." Max spat until he glanced down at me.

"Make it quick." Max added coldly as he began walking towards the sidewalk nearby.

Before I knew it Tyler had scooped me into his arms and was twirling me about. His joy upon our encounter was a great relief from what I had enduring within the motel room.

"Tyler!" I squealed as I felt the effects of dizziness from the movements until he finally allowed my feet to touch the ground again.

"I'm a vampire now. Can you believe it? It feels…invigorating. I feel a hundred different emotions right now…my head is spinning but I just had to tell you and Reid that I was okay! Wait…where are you going with your brother?" Tyler rambled. It would take him a few days for the euphoria of being turned to fade. His adrenaline was on cloud nine at the moment; the aftermath of vampire venom. The moment vampire venom enters into the bloodstream of a human; if it doesn't subdue you indefinitely, it's like a drug and it makes you feel…amazing.

I turned away from his gaze until he quickly shifted to meet my eyes again.

"Madison, where are you going?" He asked sternly.

"I'm leaving. Reid's request; not my own." I admitted. Tyler looked as shocked as I did when I first heard Reid's wish for my absence.

"What? You're joking right?" He asked trying to smile.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I spat. I couldn't indulge him in a pleasant exchange given the circumstances; I was pissed and it was hard to keep it from manifesting in my words. The very thought of Reid's words echoing within my head was enough to make me want to scream, claw my way through anyone who has the nerve to bring it up. Damnit Tyler! Why did I have to run into you?

"You know Reid…he explodes sometimes; he's never been good with dealing with emotions. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have told everyone about what I was going to do."

"What exactly did you do Tyler? Did you really ask to be bitten?" I asked.

"I met Elizabeth; I honestly had no idea she was a vampire until I started talking to her about you and Max…then she-"

"Wait! You told another vampire about Me and Max? Tyler you IDIOT! Do you know what you've done? What if she goes and tells the elders that I'm still alive, that my brother lied to them to protect me?" I quickly blurted out as I grabbed my hair in my pale fists. This could have been a trap, a set up from the get-go! I felt sick. Everything we had worked for, all that we had done could have been unknowingly and quickly undone by the actions of this young warlock in his quest to obtain power of his friends.

I looked up at Tyler once more; it finally hit him. The seriousness of what he had done was written all across his face.

"I hope you enjoy being a vampire Tyler; because it might very well cost my brother and me our lives." I said coldly as I walked away from the now speechless young man. I would not speak sweet and heartfelt goodbyes to him; what was the point? After what he had done, he's lucky I did not attack him and test out his newfound powers myself.

"Let's go Max. Now." I said sternly as I approached my brother.

"I overheard; Madison I'm ready to put this God forsaken spit of land behind me as much as you do but given the circumstances, we well…we may need their help. We can't take on the elders by ourselves if that is our fate." My brother said while lowering his head in defeat.

"You listen to me; we will not be asking for their help!" I growled.

"Now you sound like me."

"And you sound like a damn coward! I've grown weak in the presence of these…humans. We will not stay…I refuse to do so!" I roared. I surprised my brother as much as I was but anger was starting to swell within me. This anger was flooding my senses however it was beginning to have a unique feel to it. I felt…strong. I looked at my hands as if I wasn't quite sure if such power I was feeling was coming from me; but it was. My mind, once cluttered with buzzing thoughts and emotions was slowly starting to grow clear as my teeth clenched shut. My fists quickly closed into tight fists as I started to enjoy this new sensation. I felt…alive and I liked it.

"I can take them on. I can take them all on!" I said in a deep tone as I looked up at my brother with a smile.

"Calm down right now. I don't need you going all renegade vampire on me. Feels good but it sure as hell doesn't last." My brother growled as his hands took hold of my arms.

"Don't do this. Don't follow in my footsteps." He said barely above a whisper. I quickly shrugged his hold on me away.

"I'm finally understanding what you've been telling me all alone and you want me to go back to the way I was? I was…a love sick fool."

"You were also smart enough to follow your heart and be who you truly are despite what you are." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Where was my brother because this surely wasn't him. I couldn't quite fathom what was taking over me nor why this anger swelling within me was only intensifying but I needed this. Maybe I needed this feeling for a long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We finally see a side of Max and Madison we've never seen before, what do you think? Hope it was a good chapter to read for you! And thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!**

 **HapaDoll: Great to hear from you again, so glad to have a loyal follower! And that extra push reviews give, well you certainly have given me that and the motivation has been so well received, I still cannot thank you enough! I completely agree with you though and I do keep on writing despite the reviews or lack there of because it does not diminish the love of writing I have and the joy of following through with a story til the end and I know you know what I mean! Although flames often got to me in the past, people can be so mean on this site but I remember there are bullies out there in every sense of the word! Oh well, nothing to do there but try to ignore them right?**

 **And you are a writer too? That's awesome; I'll have to take a read of your work then! Any recommendations on which story I should read?**

 **And I do apologize for the cliff hanger, roller coaster ride in my sudden stop in the chapter. I hope this chapter was better and came to a stop you can approve of my friend! I'll have a more lengthy chapter next update! Well thank you again for such support and loyalty to this story!**

 **AliH1: Hey there, so glad you enjoyed it! Great hearing from you again, hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much!**


	20. Meetings in the Dark

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twenty**

I walked away from a stunned Tyler and left my brother lurking behind me at a great distance as I stormed off. I had no clue where I was going nor did I care. I felt myself find my own path beneath my feet as I walked down that empty sidewalk leading away from this place.

I kept hearing my brother muttering under his breath that I needed to stop, think and realize what I was doing. I was no fool, I knew well the risk I was taking allowing this newfound power and darkened frame of mind. I knew of many vampires who had gone "rogue" with their emotions. Abandoning all reason and succumbing to whatever emotion their vampire senses are clinging to. I wasn't to that point and I wouldn't ever reach that point; I was however, starting to understand how emotions could overcome a vampire though.

I could feel the rage within me; that same anger I felt creeping into me the moment I walked out of that motel room and felt my sadness fade into the background of my mind. It felt like liquid fire tracing through my veins, the rage acted as a limitless power source I had just tapped into. It was invigorating and scary at the same time…I wanted to be angry; I wanted power back in my hands. I had grown soft, weak and I couldn't allow it to continue after feeling this…euphoria within me.

I was smiling; this was exactly what power felt like.

"I didn't stick around with you to babysit you. I swear Madison if you don't snap out of it I'm out of here." Max said as he kicked a piece of broken asphalt across the edge of the sidewalk.

"Then go!" I roared as I whipped my head around to face him. I felt my features flushing with the warmth. My blood was boiling and I felt on fire in the midst of the morning chill.

"Are you going to cast me out now like Reid did to you?" He mocked. I instantly winced at the sound of his name.

"Unless you want me to rip that tongue from your month…I suggest you refrain from saying his name again." I growled. I watched as my brother gave a half smile before giving a slight bow to me.

"I will take my leave now your highness. May your travels teach you all the lessons…and sorrows as it has taught me." He spoke softly before adjusting his black hood from under his leather coat and pulled it over his features to shield a few of the blinding beams of the rising sun. He then turned and began walking back to the very city he was once escorting me away from. The place he wanted me to leave more than anything was now the place in front of his approaching steps.

I scoffed; I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone. I had been on my own before…for decades I traveled the world alone. There was no reason I couldn't do it again.

* * *

Traveling allowed one to become unaware and unconcerned of the passing of time. I had walked for must have been a day, if not more. I managed to find a small grouping of trees that provided shade and a sense of quiet in the small town I had arrived in.

I propped myself against a tree as I sat upon some moss blanketing its deepening roots. The breeze weaved in and out of the trees and gently brushed against my features. It was moments like this that I slowly find myself realizing that some people were made to be alone…and I was one of those people.

"And so we meet again." I heard a voice speak. I recognized that voice. I allowed a smile to shine as an unexpected but not so unwelcomed guest walked into sight.

"Ah, Chase Collins…your presence is quite the surprise." I spoke through a sigh as I took in the handsome young warlock. He had changed slightly since our first encounter at that bus stop so long ago. He had recovered from his confrontation with Caleb I could see; as well as allowing his power a chance to intensify. That gentle hum of his energy that I had grown used to in the company of the Sons of Ipswich; had given way to a loud roar within his very body.

"I see time since our last meeting has done you well." I quickly added as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his navy jacket. The sun peeking through the trees seemed to capture his strong features perfectly.

"I see that's not the case with you my dear." He replied with a smile.

"Watch your words _friend._ " I hissed. He quickly chuckled before approaching me and finding a sitting position next to me.

"I meant no offense; I just wonder if that cold and bitter expression upon your face was a result of us now having similar…interests at heart."

"Speak plainly warlock." I spat harshly.

"You have suffered and I was merely wondering if that suffering was caused by the hands of those Sons of Ipswich you so eagerly wanted to meet once I led you to them."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was the snake in the garden; the sneaky and sly creature working its way into my thoughts for some unknown evil. I wondered and yet I felt at ease in the company of this evil.

"They got into your head…didn't they? Managed to win your trust and oh my…could it be that one of them…won your heart as well?" His voice purred as he spoke.

"Do not flatter yourself into believing you know anything about me or what happened to me." I quickly covered. Trying to pretend that I did not hear him explain some aspects of truth behind his words.

"Forgive me; my…curiosity towards you has clouded my words." He said with a smile. I made it a point to look away from him; there was something about him…something eerily welcoming about his smile. I felt my own power beginning to swell once again in the presence of this young warlock. I knew very little about him; perhaps I shouldn't even be talking to him in my current state; but I found myself unable or unwilling to leave.

"You are far too beautiful and powerful to harbor a broken heart." He whispered. I felt a chill travel up my spine at his words.

"My heart will heal…" I confessed. Not even knowing why it was I gave him the benefit of having such knowledge about me. Was I bewitched in his presence? Was there some spell causing me such peace in his company? Surely I would know of such magic being cast over my senses; right?

"And what of your anger?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow before quickly asking what I should have asked from the onset.

"What are you doing here Chase, what do you want?" I watched as he looked directly into my eyes.

"I want…a lot of things Madison…but right now it's what you want that will lead me ultimately to what I want." He spoke cryptically once again. I awaited a further explanation anxiously as shifted to face him completely.

"You are in quite the predicament at the moment; as we speak you have four guards from your Elder's council tracking your every move. Set lose by the information of a newly turned vampire…by the name of Tyler Simms. They've been following you since you left town. They weren't asked to bring you trial, nor give you the luxury of pleading your story. They were sent to kill you in any manner they please; and from the looks of those brutes; I'd say you're in for a slow and painful death." My heart sank as all sense of my newly found power seemed to dwindle in the realization that my demise would be soon at hand. My worst fears had come true and I had no one to protect me or fight by my side. I was exactly where the Elders wanted me to be: alone.

I didn't care to know how Chase came to know all of this; I didn't even stop to wonder what role he might had played in this situation to begin with…but one question did arise within my mind as I looked upon the seemingly enthusiastic young man.

"Why did you bother to come and tell me all of this? Surely not out of the goodness of your heart."

"Well that's why I said it will be what you want…that will ultimately lead me to what I want. I can help you Madison; I can rid your life from all of the worries, trials and tribulations that the Elders have laid before you. I will protect you and help you eliminate all that even causes you the slightest bit of worry. I can give you a new life without fear and pain. I can make it to where you will never have to worry about running…again." He said. His words were strong and to my frightened ears, they seem like the only hope I had left in the world. But I knew this hope he offered was not something that would be given so freely. I could tell in the depths of his eyes that he was just waiting for me to ask what it was I needed to do to realize this hope in safety…and a new life.

"What do you want in return?" I asked through my clenched teeth. I felt my hands trembling; I couldn't help but wonder who was watching me at this very moment. What threat lied just beyond the clearing hoping that I would walk out of this area alone and unprotected.

"I want you to help me…take out my revenge on those fucking arrogant little children! I want you to be there, by my side as I kill each and every one of them! You do that; and I promise you will never have to fear for your life again. I will kill the Elders if that so pleases you. Whatever you want, you will have." He said strongly.

"No!" I yelled as I struggled to breathe; what the hell did I get myself into? Why did I leave town? Why did I let my brother walk away? Why did I let any of this happen? I couldn't lend a hand in his act of revenge. I couldn't…kill them. No matter how angry I was or how hurt I still am…I couldn't kill them.

I couldn't kill others in the hopes of my own selfish fear of the unknown or my own demise. That wasn't who I was and that wasn't who I was ever going to be.

I looked up at the twisted grin of Chase; the devil in disguise he truly was. I felt like a helpless creature caught in a web. A web spun by my own hand it would seem. The anger that had been surging within me was diminishing, my power was fleeing from me and leaving me just as scared and alone as I was before. How quickly the power seemed to come and go, it was teasing me…perhaps accompanying this estranged warlock would entice the power to return but the feeling of power was not enough to sway my thoughts to kill. I could have gone rogue, but I do not believe I could ever become a killer.

"Well…good luck then. You'll certainly need it." He said while standing and brushing off his denim jeans. I watched as he began walking away; the further he got from my sight the more scared I became. Every sound, every rustle of leaves caused me to jump. I had no idea who was out there, waiting and watching. I didn't want to go through this again! The pain I felt when I faced that guard in the motel parking lot…the fear of who would come try to kill me next…was no way to live. I couldn't take that again and yet I was about to be forced to do just that. The only way out of this was walking further and further away from me. I couldn't run back to my brother; and I refused to even ask for help by the same man who broke my heart and sent me from his sight…no. Chase…was my only hope now.

"WAIT!" I screamed while scrambling to my feet. Maybe there was something we could work out, a deal that did not end in murder but allowed us both to find some sort of peace. I instantly wrapped my arms around my frame as I watched him slowly come to a stop and begin walking back towards me; a smile never once left his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I know a lot of you liked the badass Madison, but the circumstances have changed but never fear, perhaps there is another way she can show her strength on the way. Keep reading to find out!**

 **AliH1: Thanks for the review, I had a feeling you'd like the change in Madison but hopefully her situation change that caused her "bad girl" mindset to fade, is understandable given the circumstances at hand. Hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **HapaDoll: Hello there friend, I do hate hearing you came down with the flu! I just recovered from that as well, talk about the worst feeling ever? Unable to do anything but lay in bed miserable…torture, but hopefully it is all in the past for us both now! Haha!**

 **Your reviews are just the absolute best, and I too like dysfunction. I don't think that's weird at all because that's how it is in life. And even in the fantasy worlds we read and indulge in writing in, isn't rainbows and sunshine all the time, it can't be because then how would the characters grow and mature as people? So I greatly appreciate and admire your like of dysfunction and tension in my story, I do tend to bring that a lot into my stories, some say too much and I torture my characters but hey, I think I'm doing my characters a favor by having them develop through adversity. Reid's betrayal was a knife in the back, but I think they needed that. Absence sometimes does wonders for the heart in the end. And as for Max and Madison I am glad their role reversals and interactions have been plausible and realistic because you're absolutely right, they have such a damaged relationship, it will not be mended over night, it will take time. But the fact that Max always comes back around, even in his twisted intentions lurks a common ground…they're siblings and there is love there.**

 **I've never read four brothers, or seen it, do tell what it is about. And please get that Covenant fic out I'd be jumping on the chance to read that! You seem to be very skilled with writing, I can tell with your delivery of words in reviews, so I can only imagine your stories will be amazing!**

 **As for flames, I'm afraid they're always going to be around and you couldn't be more right, some people only say things through the anonymity of their computers. Most of my flames have been from guests who did not even want to sign in to show who they were to leave such a terrible, unproductive review. Which should show them that it isn't worth typing at all but who am I to say except delete haha! Well thanks again for your lovely review, I enjoy them greatly. Hope you liked the update!**


	21. Of Regret and Punishment

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twenty-One**

 **(Warning: This chapter has graphic scenes within its contents.)**

I had really done it this time. Though I still savored the lingering effects of the power I had tasted by my rage fueled mind, I regretted leaving town. I regretted to the point I felt physically ill at the thought of the manner of my return. The slow and painful realization of the situation I had put myself in was becoming clearer and clearer as I shifted my lowered gaze to the footsteps walking next to me. I was returning to town with a man who wanted only to watch them burn. Like the good ole days he joked; burning them at the stake would be an excellent way to rekindle the family history. He was twisted, far more than I had originally thought. How could my first impression of him so long ago at the bus stop…be so wrong? And how would I be viewed if I was seen entering town by his side?

His handsome features and his helpless state of defeat still resonating in his gaze must have charmed even me. The kind and gentle spirit I met then was overtaken by rage and a hint of insanity that flickered in and out of sight. I see now that such a fate could have belonged to me had I allowed my anger to continue its hold over my thoughts and feelings. What did I do? Why did I let my brother leave my side? And why didn't I try to fight my way back into that motel room and demand that the love Reid had for me would be stronger than the circumstances at hand. If I could change what happened…I would. Typical words of a person engulfed in their own regret and despair.

As much as I needed the protection this crazed teenager could provide; I wasn't planning to help him as I had previously agreed to do. Despite how angry I still am towards the others, I wasn't about to join Chase and help end their lives. I would have to think on my feet and see myself out of this deal I had made with the devil so to speak.

"I'm not a fool Madison." Chase spoke as I felt his arm snake around my waist as we continued to follow the sidewalk back towards town.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while trying to keep distance between us only to feel my body being pulled into him.

"I can see your little mind working hard to figure out how to betray me the moment you are able. You never wanted to help me, how could you? You are still pathetically in love with Reid…I can tell by the way your eyes glisten at the sound of his name. You are using me my dear vampire." He spoke, his smile never once fading from sight.

"No I'm not…I'm going to help you. I gave you my word." I lied.

"You see there's where you made the mistake; you thought your word would mean something to me. I trust no one; I've been given no reason to do otherwise. But I want you to look over there…you see those lights in the distance?" He spoke while pointing towards the illuminated town laid out before us. The very town I fled from.

"There is your Reid…and the rest of those spoiled little brats. Right there is where you would find help; the very place where you would be welcomed back as if nothing had happened. Reid would kiss you, hold you close and tell you everything you want to hear. And there you could fight away each and every vampire that threatened your life with the help of Reid and your friends. You will find your happiness and live your life surrounded by the people who have shown you reason to love again. There it is." He smiled as he looked off into the distance. His words were scaring me to the point I felt my very hands begin to tremble. I felt at that very moment the need to run…I needed to run to that town and to Reid.

I felt Chase turn my body to face him; I stared into his darkened orbs and felt my entire body begin to shake. I was terrified.

"W-why are you saying all of that?" I stuttered. With my question, his lips curled into a devious smirk that sent chills down my spine.

"I just wanted you to see how close you were to being able to do what it is your heart truly wanted. You were so close…and yet I'm afraid this is as close as you'll get." Chase said in a deep tone. I felt his grip on my body begin to tighten. I began to struggle, pull away from him and yet his grip only grew tighter.

"What are you d-doing?" I was in an all out panic as his words replayed in my mind. What did he mean this was as close as I would get?

"I've weighed my options…and I've decided to make other arrangements. Your elders are quite understanding to my needs and have granted me assistance in killing the so called accomplices to your acts of crimes. They will help me and I'd like to think their word means a great deal more than yours." I was hysterical at this point; warm tears streaming like fire down my face as I tried continuously to pull away from the grip of the warlock.

"Please…d-don't let them take me!" I screamed as I began to search for the vampires that I was certain would be awaiting Chase's signal to claim their prize. The things they would do…the pain I would feel…was enough to make me grow nauseous. I was flailing about like a child trying to get away but nothing seemed to free me from his hold.

"Shhhhhhh." He whispered as he pulled me into a forced embrace that was tight enough to drive the air from my lungs.

"They're not going to take you…I felt like our level of closeness called for a more…intimate conclusion than watching you get dragged away in a beaten and bloody mess by those blood-thirsty vampires." He spoke as I felt his hand stroking my hair. I was unraveling in his tightened embrace; I couldn't do anything but cry and release various screams of help that I knew would never come. Regret, guilt and the fear of dying by the hands of the very first warlock I had ever met…was simply becoming too much for me to handle. I would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Chase forcing me up upon my feet.

Chase began rambling, trying to enter my mind to create a greater sense of fear within me by telling me about how the stars will never seem as bright as they will the night I will draw in my last breath within a matter of days. I suppose he planned to torture me, prolong my pain and suffering. I didn't know, but I forced myself to keep from focusing on his words or his hand traveling down my side. I could only focus on Reid. God…I never should have walked away from him. I wanted him…I needed to see him again but it would appear that I would not be given that luxury. I would die…only a mile or so away from him.

Suddenly I felt a slight burning sensation upon my side. The burning quickly intensified until I felt as if lava itself was entering into my body. I was instantly released and I collapsed onto the concrete below. I looked up confusingly to Chase who was holding a syringe in his right hand.

"I would rip those pretty little fangs from your jaw if I had the time, but I have things to do and this is a brand new shirt…I'd hate to stain it. The poison will just have to suffice." He smiled. My eyes widened.

"W-werewolf blood?" I struggled to speak as my fangs began to extend into sight. My body was quickly growing in temperature; the accelerated speed of the foreign blood traveling through my body was unbelievable. I felt on fire, like I was boiling within my own skin.

"I believe they call this wolfing, if I'm not mistaken." He said gently. I released a scream that derived from deep within me as I felt unbearable pain force me into a fetal position.

"Looks painful." He spoke. I cried; sobbing from the pain until I realized my tears were beginning to have a different feeling as they escaped from my eyes. I lifted my hand to my face and felt the warm substance before bringing it to my eyes. It was blood. I was beginning to bleed from my eyes.

I was screaming, yelling out words I could barely make out myself as I watched Chase look down upon me in a sick sense of wonder.

"I would like to remain with you…see the extent of this primitive yet obviously effective poison but I have business to attend, you understand. I bid you a very fond farewell Madison." He said as he began walking away as if he had done nothing but stopped to do a mediocre action like tie his shoes. He walked casually walking away from my own murder scene.

I reached out my locked fingers towards him…I wanted to rip his head off…but the pain forced me in the very spot upon the sidewalk he had dropped me onto. I felt blood trickling from my nose and ears as the warmth of blood began pooling beneath me. It wasn't long before the irony taste of my blood began filling my mouth as I allowed it to flow from the corners of my mouth.

I tried to focus on breathing and remaining calm but such things were hard to accomplish as the pain resembled that of every bone within me being lit on fire. Damn werewolves…such a disgusting race and it was their blood that would reduce a vampire to…this.

My body was shaking wildly; this was far worse than anything I could have imagined myself going through and being alone as I suffered was just the ironic touch that painfully sealed my fate.

I began coughing up large sums of blood as I contemplated what it was I could even do to save myself from this situation. I had no idea if there were any cures, even if there was…I wasn't able to even able to seek it out. That was the intention of wolfing; force you still to contemplate your actions that led you to such a punishment. The pain, the bleeding…they were all symbolic to vampires. The pain was so you would know the pain that elders felt knowing your treachery to your own people. Whereas the blood, the ever-flowing blood was to remind you that your vampire blood was not worthy to flow within you; you would have to give up the prestige of that special blood by paying it back in full. The elders were old-fashioned; blood begets blood mentality was primitive but effective.

I wanted to die; I wanted to be rid of this torture but wolfing was a slow and painful process…it would be days maybe longer before I would finally succumb to death. The thought was just as painful as the pain surging through my body.

I passed in and out of consciousness; each time I awoke, the pain would erupt like wildfire. I had lost so much blood that it was the only thing I could see around me. Bright red blood covered my skin and the ground below. I knew I had kept screaming out. In pain and for help…but I was slowly starting to realize the only thing I could do was look up to the sky and watch as day shifted to night and I still remained in the very same place.

I began hearing something nearby, but I couldn't make out the noise until I felt a slight breeze whiz by me. I forced my head to the side to find tires a few feet from my sight. I strained to make out the vehicle until I realized that it was Tyler's hummer. I knew it was a sign of hope but the warmth of my body, the fever that must have finally set in, was making it hard to register much of anything except the throbbing of my shaking body.

"OPEN THE BACK DOOR! NOW!" I heard a familiar voice yell out. The voice sounded so far away, but I could still make out that it was Reid. I smiled slightly at the thought he had come to my rescue yet again but my jaw was locked, my fangs felt as fragile as glass as blood continued to escape through the corners of my lips.

I heard voices speaking to me, and speaking to each other; I even felt my body being lifted from the pool of blood I had left behind. I screamed out in pain as the hands upon me seemed to melt upon my skin. I was placed in the darkness of the hummer I figured as I heard the echo of doors closing behind me.

I continued to hear Reid's voice in the distance; hold on he said…I'm so sorry he added before I felt myself fading away into the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Poor Madison! Wolfing is no joke is it? Well I hope everyone hangs in there for the next update to see how our lead female character gets through this!**

 **Oh and before I forget, allow me to do some shameless promoting of my other stories. If you are a fan of my writing, I do have other stories available to follow along with, and one story that is complete and is quite a action packed, romance filled, tension building, super long read in the Lord of the Rings genre. It includes another OC of mine, I tend to create many leading ladies in my stories and if you like Madison, you'll like Merenwen from my complete fic called Elleth of Light. Take a read; keep reading the works of mine please! Thank you so much for listening!**

 **AliH1: Thank you for reviewing so faithfully as always! I'm so glad it's an addictive read, that makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this dark update, hope to hear from you again!**

 **Bjq: Thank you so much as always! Love seeing your short yet motivating reviews!**

 **HapaDoll: Aloha to you my friend! Well I hope this chapter wasn't too dark for your taste, but you said you have a thing for Supernatural, so I'm guessing this is nothing for you! I absolute ADORE Supernatural, I am a fangirl for many genres haha, that being one of the top on my list! Dean Winchester is my husband, he just doesn't know it yet haha! I'll have to write a supernatural fic won't I? Well that'll be in the works for sure soon, and hopefully we can both have some new fics out and about for each other to read! I look forward to it, and I understand it takes awhile to get one going, heck its hard enough for me just to update semi-regularly. I have a hectic schedule, its hard to find time but I always find the time nonetheless, this is how I relax and unwind and having friends to chat with like you make it even more awesome!**

 **Now as for your review, I am glad I didn't make a female role where she makes dumb decisions for dumb reasons, those are the worst. I always try to show more depth and allow them to contemplate their actions a great deal; no one likes a dumb girl in a story. But I know you are interested in Reid's feelings and reaction to the cause of Tyler's transformation and to the situation he created that caused this domino effect. All will be revealed next chapter! And ah yes, she should have stayed with Max, but he may just pop back up soon as well.**

 **Yes, I do hope you will take a read of my other fics, I did start a Harry Potter fic you would like given your interest in more tension and believability and such in interpersonal relationships, it's a very dark one that is set post HP, but I have come to a writers block in it, I'm open to suggestions if you have any time. I started writing it with a friend but took the writing lead in it, but I hit a wall and there it sits.**

 **But four brothers sounds like something I would like a lot, I like brothers as well…I guess the fangirl in me just sighs and wishes I had brothers but not actual brothers…so it wouldn't be weird if I found them attractive haha. ANYWAYS though, I'll do some catching up on that so I can be prepared to read your fic but definitely keep me posted if you post anything new I'd love to follow along from the start! WHEW, forgive me for such a long response you know I like to chat haha! Well I hope you enjoyed this update, let me know what you think! Thanks and hope you are doing well my friend!**


	22. The Cure

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twenty-Two**

Time escaped my comprehension. Where I was…how many hours had passed, nothing could be grasped by my mind as pain took hold of me, refusing to let go. I was slowly regaining consciousness…just to be reminded just how unbearable the pain truly was. How I hated returning to reality, I hated allowing the comfort and ease of darkness my unconsciousness to slip from my reach…again. My jaw was numb from clenching my screams behind my fangs. My body was drenched in sweat, blood, I couldn't even tell at this point. My insides were ablaze as that liquid fire known as werewolf venom continued its slaughter of my very soul. This was the true meaning to torture. This was the true meaning of pain.

I almost hoped I would just die to be free from the grip this werewolf blood had upon my body. I felt that thick and unrelenting poison weaving around every corner of my veins. Every word I attempted to speak was replaced with screams; I couldn't even pry my lids open to scan the environment surrounding me. I don't think I was still in the back of the hummer; mainly because I could no longer smell the ash from Reid's secret addiction lingering in the upholstery.

I felt a damp cloth graze my features upon occasion, wiping the blood from my face I would assume. I remained still under the touch; I was frozen in the fear of causing my pain to worsen.

"Hang in there Madison…Reid's going to figure this out. He'll be back…he'll be back." I heard Tyler; it was funny, I could tell even now that he was trying to convince himself that his words were going to come to pass. I bet in all actuality, he had no idea if Reid could figure out anything going on or if he would even return in time. I don't think there was anything to figure out in the first place; werewolf venom was a one way ticket to the afterlife. No one was spared and no one was cured; at least not in the years I have wandered this earth. I had no hope to cling to and I was starting not to even care.

What did I have left to live for? The thought of Reid carrying me away from that lonely, cold chunk of concrete was nice and encouraging to my ever-present feelings for him…but even if I somehow got through this and I managed to hear him say every apology known to the English language…what then? I would still be a vampire and he would still be a human. What chance in hell did we have in having any relationship that would endure the test of time? We were a tale of beauty and the beast in a way; except there was no spell to be broken for me, no happily ever after. I would remain a beast that would instill fear and hesitation in the heart of the one I love.

Tyler says to hang in there but I'm laying here, wherever here was, just awaiting death to rear itself so that I can finally accept his invitation to leave this world and finally have peace.

"Hey! You better be fighting in there! Don't you dare give up! I can hear your heart slowing Madison and you better not die on me! Listen to me, Reid's going to come through on this!"

"I highly doubt it." replied a voice. Through the darkness my eyelids were causing, I could make out a shadow hovering over me. That voice…it was my brother. Glad to see his pessimistic outlook on situations hadn't changed much.

"What the hell do you want?" Tyler spat.

"To save my sister you ignorant pest." My brother calmly replied. I felt the chill of his hand upon my fever-stricken forehead.

"Open your eyes Madison; I need you to look at me when I tell you this." He spoke softly. I fluttered my eyes open only to have pain to wash over me like a wave. My body jerked from the searing sensations; I cried tears of red as I clenched my jaw shut. I had to keep my screams from escaping; it wasn't often my brother had something to say to me that he requested my eye contact.

My blurry vision scanned the walls surrounding me; the textured ceiling and the familiar tacky bedspread I had come to love…I was back in my motel room. Tyler was pacing the area near my bed nervously as he kept his objections to my brother's presence to himself. My eyes then fell onto my brother, it was the first time I had ever seen him look…different. He was tired, rings under his eyes and sunken in cheeks revealed to me that he hadn't had a single drop of blood in some time. I had never seen him in this state before; the poor man. He had never gone without blood; such a drastic duration of time without the irony red liquid hasn't been easy on him. His withdrawals must be excruciating; why was he doing this to himself?

"I look like hell right? Well seems as if your dear old brother is still in here somewhere despite popular belief. I couldn't stomach a decent meal until I found a cure for your little predicament." He smirked while tucking his raven hair behind his ears.

"The cure? Did you find one?" Tyler quickly asked.

"Quiet down; this doesn't concern you!" My brother roared before returning his eyes to me.

"There is a cure Madison…but you know as well as I do a cure in the vampire world comes with a price." He spoke softly. I forced my eyes to remain still through the surges of pain; sweat was forming upon my brow as I strained my eyes and body to remain still. He spoke the truth; vampire rules and laws were tricky to say the least. Nothing came easy in our world, and nothing ever came without payment. Blood begets blood as the elders would always say.

I couldn't imagine what the price would be for a vampire to be cured from the capitol punishment of wolfing. I couldn't imagine if I would even want to pay.

"The cure is…the blood of the vampire who turned you. And, as luck would have it, I happen to be your guy." Max said.

"What's the catch?" Tyler asked. My brother sent him a glare before returning to me once again.

"The catch is…you will be cured from the werewolf blood and vampire blood as well. It's a cure-all kind of thing. You'll be human. But don't go getting excited…think about it…you're what, 87 years old now? Your body has remained young and strong because of the vampire blood within you. You go taking that away…and age, previous injuries and ailments will all gradually come back to you. Life's a bitch, isn't it?" Max didn't bother to sugar-coat his words, that wasn't his style. No he just laid it all out for me, no holding back and no gentle delivery. I was now faced with my so called "cure"…which was just a slower and more gradual death than the one I was currently facing. To be human again sounded very alluring to my ears but it was hard to say if I would even live long enough to enjoy it.

I would begin to age far more rapidly than the average human lifespan, every wound and broken bone I had ever healed from as a vampire would come rushing back to me as if it never healed in the first place; and I would die a mangled, broken and elderly human. The elders had outdone themselves with this one; it reeked of their idea of proper justice and maintaining the balance of things.

The room grew painfully quiet until Tyler quickly interrupted the silence.

"There has to be another way!"

"Don't you think I would have already looked? I searched everywhere, read every record book I could get my hands on and I even managed to torture a few vampires into offering their knowledge about the subject…I did all that I could. But this is it; this is what we have to work with." My brother growled. I don't think he was quite satisfied with the cure either; it was a double edged sword and it was aimed right at my heart.

I finally felt a scream spill from my lips as I glared up at textured ceiling above me. I felt my brother's hands pulling my limp body into his arms. My head rested upon his shoulder as I felt the warmth of his breath causing a few strands of my blonde hair to dance about wildly. My brother was hugging me; I suppose that was a clearer sign than any that no matter what course of action I took, I wouldn't survive this.

"There's nothing! Our books have no records of anything useful!" Spoke a strong voice bursting through the door. Caleb. He was followed by a very anxious, fearful Sarah who couldn't bear to look at me for more than a few passing seconds.

"Well of course not you idiot, our kinds don't typically meet. Let alone meet under these circumstances." I felt the vibrations within my brother as he spoke. I squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over me.

"Is she going…to be okay?" My brother scoffed but I forced my clenched fist to tug at his jacked lapel, I hoped he understood that was my way of asking for him to try to be pleasant.

"Well we've got some information…a cure…but it isn't what we were hoping for." Tyler spoke.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked while sitting at one of the table chairs. Sarah quickly followed, making sure to keep her distance. Poor girl, this wasn't exactly sort of thing mortals were accustomed to seeing.

"She's going to die either way."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just keep leaving ya'll with cliffhangers don't I? Well good news is I have the next update ready to post tomorrow so be sure to keep an eye out for those alerts for chapter updates! Poor Madison, she's really got it bad at the moment, I am so cruel to my OC's it always feels like but what can I say, I'm a fan of the dramatics. I think that's why I love Supernatural and Vampire Diaries and stuff similar to that, I just adore those tension filled, oh my god what's going to happen to him/her moments!**

 **Well thank you to ALL the new follows and favorites to the story, please drop a review if you have time! I'd love to hear from you all!**

 **Shaggz: Hello there, thanks for reviewing! Yes, things definitely took a turn for the worst didn't it? Don't worry though; the next update is going to be up tomorrow!**

 **HapaDoll: Hello there my friend, I saw you followed the story that should help with alerting you with updates! You would think it'd be the same with favoriting one, but oh well! I'm just glad you found the update and didn't mind the darker content. We are a lot alike, I'm totally fine with gore, within reason too. Horror movies were my thing, I'm a huge American Horror Story fan, and you sure have to be ready for some messed up content in that show but the storylines themselves are always so awesome.**

 **But yes, I could go on and on with the perfection that is Dean Winchester. Goodness, I just adore him! I love his character, his everything haha! I have to really focus on the show rather than just drooling at him haha! But yeah, I'll be working on a Supernatural Fic ideas we can play around with to maybe do a collab with once this one is wrapped up! Which won't be too much longer! I'd love to hear what all ideas you have in mind, we can share in PM anytime you'd like!**

 **So glad I update in a good timing, I always feel I'm so behind but at least you can understand the struggle, I wish more people did but not everyone has busy lives like us I suppose. And a lot of readers are still young, no responsibilities which is awesome but it makes it hard for them to accept that I can't update every few days or something. Oh well, so far I haven't gotten flamed just hints as to please update sooner haha, which is totally fine.**

 **Oh wow! You haven't really gotten into the HP series? That's okay, I haven't gotten into a lot of fandoms that I guess I should be into haha, but lord I have enough fandoms I'm in, I don't have time for more! Seriously! Well my HP fic is sort of a standalone story so I'm sure you will be able to follow along without much previous knowledge of it, its set after everything anyway but no rush, I'm happy to have you following along with this story!**

 **Well I really need to get on with the Four brothers quick! I've got another old Covenant fic that I made a Caleb Denver's sister OC and she's totally against being compared to her brother, hates attention, etc…maybe I'll bring that back out too! I just finished watching Secret Circle did you ever watch that?**

 **Never worry about being a chatterbox obviously you're dealing with one with me too haha, but I'll wrap my response up too then, let me know what you think of my update, the next one will be up tomorrow if you want to wait to review at the end of that! I don't mind, hope you're doing well and hope to hear from you soon!**

 **AliH1: Hello again thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I feel so bad for Madison, she can't catch a break and she can't even be evil if she wants to be, she's too pure hearted I think! Hope you enjoyed the update, next one will be up tomorrow! We will see if Reid saves the day!**


	23. I'm Fine

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twenty-Three**

 **(warning, a slightly rated M chapter)**

I was growing weaker by the hour; I had become confined to my motel room bed. I couldn't move without assistance nor could I even bear the strain of eating, drinking or doing anything to prolong my life. There was only the pain. Living was now a battle I was losing at an alarming rate and I had reached a point that I was growing tired of fighting the inevitable.

My brother stayed by my side, awaiting the very second I uttered the words for the cure. I was strong to have lived this long, or stubborn as my brother jokingly said. Honestly I didn't know what was keeping me alive, the pain was melting into delirium that my fever was causing. I had been seeing things, and hearing voices that I quickly realized were going unnoticed by Tyler and Max. I forced these hallucinations at bay, but they were quickly testing my ability to decipher what was real and what was not.

I had seen Reid once or twice, but he was merely a figment of my fever-ravaged mind. Reid still had not returned I was told, I was beginning to doubt if I even wanted him to see me like this, I knew I had reached those final hours of the wolfing process. The point where the pain was slowly fading so that sweet, undeniable death could carry me away from this place; the quiet and unimpressive passing of a seemingly insignificant soul. It was called peace…and I was so close to obtaining it…I could taste it.

I must have looked like hell, a sight almost hard to bear witness to because even my brother had grown weary with grief and doubt. The stoic, stone-cold statue that was my brother had shed tears through this when he believed I had passed out with my eyes ever-opened. It wasn't that he had changed so drastically through all of this, it was the fact I believe he realized that he was supposed to be the one to protect me. My brother, in his own twisted ways, had always tried to protect me from facing an end such as this. He had failed me; at least that is what he had muttered to me in the darkened hours of the night. If I had the strength within me, I would explain to him that he had done all that he could for me here, there just was nothing more that could be done…that I was ready to accept the end that has been placed before me.

I couldn't accept the cure, my brother had forced his wrist upon my very lips hoping I would drink from him but I had enough strength to refuse. The thought of growing old had become a fear of mine through the decades. I had seen the cruel hand of time upon the lives of mortals and it was not pleasant. Combine that with the fact I would suffer from past injuries all over again wasn't helping me to accept the cure either. I would be given a bit more time on this earth, maybe time enough to finally set things right with Reid…to enjoy the love that I had been kept from fully experiencing, but I digress. I would only cause more suffering, more stress and heartache for him if I chose to take the cure. His young eyes would be forced to watch me age rapidly, experience every pain I felt through my long life. It would be far from romantic, it would be a torture experienced by all rather than just me. I suppose I shouldn't be selfish.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD RIP YOUR THROAT OUT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I heard my brother scream, instantly bringing me back to the reality of being in this motel room. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes but I could sense my brother's rage even in my current state.

"I KNOW THAT OKAY? I KNOW! I'm…sorry." I heard a surprising voice reply. Reid. I didn't know how long he had been there or how long he and my brother had been arguing but hearing his voice brought a sense of relief, however small it was. He had come back.

"You're sorry? SORRY ISN'T GOING TO KEEP HER ALIVE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? If she…doesn't make it. The very moment she draws in her last breath…I swear to you I will tear your throat to shreds and I'll watch you slowly bleed to death at my feet and I shall savor every moment." My brother's words hummed in a deep and raspy tone as he spoke.

"That's not helping here Max…let's all just relax and figure this out okay?" Caleb had not given up hope, the strong and determined leader he still held true. He sounded as calm and collected as he always did.

Just as I felt myself experiencing a sense of peace from my pain subsiding and the fact I was surrounded by people who were determined to see me through this…something happened.

My eyes shot open as I felt the sensation that I could no longer breathe. Every intake of air was being ripped from my lungs. I slowly began to taste the iron of my blood filling my throat and mouth. I tried to cough, to move to help my lungs regain control of my breathing but I felt as if I was literally drowning.

I began to panic as my eyes frantically searched for someone's attention until I finally locked eyes with Reid. All of the color faded from his features as he scrambled to me. I felt hands pulling my body upright, voices yelling and directing me, expressions of horror surrounded me as I quickly understood that this was it. I was finally dying…drowning in my own blood…how ironic for a vampire to die in such a way. You are having your last laugh aren't you elders?

I felt my heart slowly giving up the fight, all sense of feeling faded from existence as a bitter chill began creeping over me. Death, I presume. I couldn't help but focus my gaze upon Reid, I hoped he could somehow read my mind and know that even now…after all we had been through and after all that was said and done, I still loved him. And in a way, I guess I don't regret anything that brought me here because in the end he came back to me and he was here when I needed him the most, by my side as I faced my final moments.

He was so handsome, so very handsome. Every outline, ever feature of his face was perfection. Like an angel he was…coming to the aid of a demon. Poetic it was and I felt the very warmth within me I felt when I heard him utter the words of love to me. How I loved him and how badly I wanted to feel his lips against mine one last time. What I wouldn't give to feel his touch, hear him whisper in my ear. But, seeing his face would have to suffice. And I guess it will.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I heard my brother scream as my vision began growing dim. Within seconds I felt his wrist pressing hard against my lips, my eyes widened when I felt a familiar liquid pouring into my mouth. He had taken a bite of his own wrist and he was shoving his mangled flesh into my mouth…forcing the cure into me. Without my consent and without my ability to refuse the red liquid from trickling down my throat, I was given the cure. Just like that.

I shoved my brother's mangled wrist away from my lips but I knew that the damage, or I suppose I should say cure, was done. I instantly thought about purging my stomach of the irony liquid but I knew it would do little good. The moment I swallowed a gulp of the bitter sweet blood…I felt it pushing through my veins and jumpstarting the biggest change my body has seen since the very day I was turned into a vampire so many years ago. I was becoming human again in the most abrupt and sudden way…my body was in complete shock from the transformation already taking place.

Within seconds I felt my senses beginning to dull; no longer could I hear the hum of energy inside of the young warlocks surrounding me with anxious eyes. My body temperature was returning to constant and overwhelming warmth as my heart began to beat with such intensity. The sickness that had gripped me from the injection of werewolf blood was quickly becoming a distant memory as I rose from the bed.

I felt my head sway slightly as I tried to maintain my breathing. It was overwhelming. The speed in which the cure was taking place was beyond everyones' expectations, including my own. I felt jolt after jolt of life taking over me; I was being brought back to life. Brought back to the life that was ripped from me.

I examined my hands, arms and every inch of my body I could inspect, my skin which was once as pale as snow was slowly returning to a gentle sun-kissed tone. I took in a few deep breaths before watching my brother push and shove his way out of the room.

With a slam of the door he was gone, but my attention quickly shifted towards the pair of eyes I had longed to meet again for quite some time now. Reid. He stood, his gaze fixated on me as if I was new to his eyes. I suppose in a way I was; I was no longer that creature of the night, a vampire that I'm sure caused more than a few second guesses within his mind as our relationship ensued. I was a human, with nothing supernatural or extraordinary about me. I was finally the girl I hoped he had been waiting for.

It wasn't long before Tyler and Caleb followed in my brother's step and left Reid and I alone within the room. I was still trying to wrap my head around the new and less than exhilarating sensations of my new found human state as the silence was finally broken.

"H-how do you feel?" Not exactly the first thing I wanted to hear escape his lips, but I couldn't deny the fact I enjoyed hearing his voice, the sound and the very tone in which is danced about my ears was soothing even to me in this situation.

"I'm not sure…it's been awhile since I've been human. I've almost forgotten what it had felt like. Do I look bad?" I asked as I tried to sweep aside my hair into a presentable fashion.

My nervous hands were quickly pulled away from my hair.

"You look beautiful…" He whispered. Instantly my cheeks flushed as bright as the very first moment I allowed his sly and charming ways to ensnare my attention at Nicky's.

"Madison…I have so much to say to you. I was afraid I would never get the chance to…" I heard his voice grow faint.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you…to us. W-will you ever forgive me?" He began kissing my hands as my fingers traced the side of his handsome features.

I had so much to tell him as well; I wanted to tell him everything. I felt like confessing my anger, my rage and complete feeling of betrayal he had caused within me…but seeing him now, watching him press his cheek into the palms of my hand as he fought back tears that I could see were not easy for him to show, I couldn't. Perhaps this was a new beginning; it was after all, an entirely new me. Was it even worth revealing the pain and fears of the past now?

I sighed, letting go of the past wasn't my strongest ability. In all honesty, it wasn't something I had ever been able to do. Part of me wondered if he even deserved to be forgiven for all that he had put me through but what was done…was done. And here at the end, and the start of this new beginning, the feelings I had for this young man was still there. My love for him grew with every beat of my heart. The rush of his touch and the feeling of the warmth of his body next to mine was making my choice of words a lot easier to speak.

"I don't know how much time I have left but Reid I will spend that time loving you with everything that I am, as long as you will have me." I smiled. Within seconds I felt his lips crashing upon mine.

I was in a daze from the speed of the actions taking place. Heavy breathing combined with heavy beats of racing hearts as roaming hands began pulling clothing from our bodies before they fell silently upon the floor.

His hips nestled between my thighs as his lips continued to travel from my chin down the side of my neck. Emotions, sensations and hushed tones of sweet words began to fuel the pure ecstasy our movements were creating.

I felt his fingers tracing down my side before resting around the small of my back as he pulled me closer against his chiseled abs. I felt slightly intoxicated from the way passion was erupting between us; I was not expecting such a powerful sensation as a human…I suppose without the distraction of wanting to feed from his veins as our bodies shared such intimate closeness, the act of love such as this could be enjoyed a great deal more. And I certainly enjoyed it, I enjoyed the way his lips whispered my name as I intertwined my fingers into his platinum blonde hair. I enjoyed the feeling of overwhelming warmth and the look of pure desire beaming down upon me. I felt beautiful, weak and strong all at the same time and it was then when I realized that perhaps my brother had made the right decision for me after all even when I had refused it before. In a way I think that this was what it's like to be human and I loved it already.

"Um…GUYS! Let's not forget we have a situation still left to address! Chase? Remember him? Reid seriously give her a moment to adjust would you?" Caleb's muffled screams from behind the door caused me to giggle. I felt Reid's lips curl into a smile against my neck.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS BE-?" Reid started to yell but decided capturing my lips was far more important than yelling at Caleb.

"WHAT? I know you do not have you filthy hands on my SISTER while I'm standing out here!" I heard Max scream.

"I was j-just…" Reid stammered as he scrambled out of the bed and searched for his clothes. Ah, I suppose the role of over-protective brother was alive and well within Max now. I couldn't help but revel in that fact; it was nice to have him back in my life.

With a relaxing stretch and a deep breath of relief of the way things had turned out for me tonight, I rolled out of bed with a smile. I felt amazing; I could literally feel the glow of happiness radiating from my skin as I strolled towards the bathroom.

"Don't be getting too far from me my dear; I never want to let you leave my sight again." Reid winked as he fastened his belt just below his hips.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower; you're welcome to join me Garwin." I smirked.

"Tempting…but I'd like to keep my throat intact tonight…your brother would surely break that door down and rip me apart if I was to join you in there." He laughed.

"You're loss." I winked as I closed the door behind me.

"YOU GUYS COULDN'T HAVE GONE TO NICKY'S OR SOMETHING FOR AN HOUR? DAMN!" Reid screamed. I laughed before turning my feet and approached the shower. The chill of the tiles beneath my feet was soothing to the touch.

I pulled down a towel before glancing at my reflection in the mirror. In the unnaturally bright light beaming down upon my features, I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked…healthy. More alive than I was even anticipating, I stared at my naked frame in awe; perhaps that was what caused Reid to attack me like that upon the bed. I looked so young and full of life, it was a beautiful sight even to me.

I smiled before doing a slight spin upon the rug, I was so happy. Finally something had gone right for once. I wasn't a believer in good luck but I felt as if I was oozing with it as I stepped into the shower of warm droplets of water. After all the bad that has gone on in my life, all the pain and suffering I had endured…I was finally as I should have been. I was human, I was happy and I was loved.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair as felt myself relaxing beneath the warm water.

It wasn't long before a new, rather odd taste began filling my mouth. My eyes shot open as I spit the strange taste into the porcelain surface below; to my astonishment it was blood. I quickly wiped my lips, I was bleeding?

Suddenly a dull ache began to reach my awareness. I gripped my side where the pain was spreading. What the hell?

"No…NO NO NO!" I spat as I realized the conditions of my newly-found human state. Surely I wasn't going to start aging and experiencing past injuries this soon after being cured….right?

I gripped the washcloth holder firmly attached to the front wall of the shower as I tried to overcome the pain that was clearly getting worse with every passing second. I gasped as I clenched the holder tighter. I let out a soft scream as I began trying to convince myself that this would pass. It had to pass, it just had to.

"Are you alright in there?" I heard Reid ask.

"F-FINE! Just fine! Be out in a second!" I strained through my clenched teeth. Thankfully the pain was beginning to pass; the irony taste of blood was fading as well. I took in a few deep breaths as I forced myself to regain as much composure as I could conjure.

"You're alright…you can do this." I whispered as I continued to wash my hair and limbs. I couldn't dwell on what had just happened, I wasn't ready to admit it. I don't even know what injury that was that caused such pain, maybe it was just a coincidence, and perhaps the cure was just hard on my stomach. I mean such a transformation had to be hard on any human body, right? Yeah…that was it. I was fine, I was just fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, she's been cured but that "catch" in the cure seems to already be rearing its ugly head! She can't catch a break and I'm sorry but not sorry, I guess I'm an evil author haha, but I have to ask my followers…what do you think will happen next? Is there another option that I haven't mentioned that you think could help or do you think our favorite character is heading to her end indefinitely? I wish I could tell you what happens but let's just say we are nearing the end of the story but I think you'll feel complete with the chapters to come I have written!**

 *****I DO HAVE ANOTHER COVENANT FIC I just published, called "Too Close" which is another old fic I had written under my old penname/account that you're sure to love if you love this covenant fic. It's a story following Caleb's younger sister. It's a soon to be romance but also another supernatural type story filled with magic, action, and of course some unexpected fun! Be sure to check it out, it's so new there are STILL no reviews for it, it'd be awesome if you guys were the first to review!**

 **HapaDoll: Well hello again my friend, so happy to hear from you as always! I hate you are still not receiving notifications for the story but hopefully they'll install a nagging section for us to nag them on these little things haha!**

 **Oh I finally posted my new covenant story, well old one but I think you're going to enjoy that one as well, it's called "Too Close" just thought I'd share! It is another Reid/OC so I think you will really enjoy it! I honestly took more time and care with that story, it's a lot longer and more drama which I know you like as much as me! It's not as "cool" as this story though. No vampires or anything but more family magic and family history and it's mostly at Spencer Academy so it's a different story completely.**

 **I am so glad you enjoyed my take on a "cure". And I'm dying to hear about how you felt about the manner in which it was given haha, it's just so sweet how Max is showing his fluffy side but still in typical Max ways. I really adore his character; he reminds me a lot of Daemon from Vampire Diaries, maybe mixed with Klaus. But you definitely picked up on a lot in your review, as you always do, I love these thought out reviews you give! Makes my day! But yes, I really am trying to portray the whole vampire society as far less enticing than many other titles do. I want it to feel cold, unwelcoming because it is an ancient culture, they do not accept change even as the years go on and their means of punishment obviously is very true to their nature. And you did pick up on an element I really didn't delve into as much as I should have, but that is a thought to consider Madison and Reid would still have their problems due to their age difference. Reid is very much a teenager. He's got a very immature mentality on things, I do think he has grown some in my story at least but is it enough to really allow their relationship to last if given the chance? Well I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve you caught me, but I hope you will enjoy what the following chapters bring to the storyline! I look forward to hearing from you!**

 **I knew you had to like AHS! If you like Supernatural that is another title that is mixed in, well at least in my mind. I haven't seen the season on TV now, but I've heard mixed reviews from my friends. Some say it's the worst others say it's the best. I think they must have gone with a different style on it for sure but I accept creative changes so I'm sure I'll love it. I adored the Coven season and I really liked the hotel season too; I think it's a brilliant way to bring some depth to the horror genre and Evan Peters is another crush of mine. Haha! But I heard that too, about them tying into another season…I think from the asylum season if I'm not mistaken, I think the Lana character is being brought in but I'm like you I don't quite know how they will do it, guess we will see! OH MY GAH, if you meet Jensen I have to love through you in that moment you'll have to give me all details haha! But yeah I would probably be too shy or awkward or be unable to even speak in his presence. I'm such a fan and goodness he is so beautiful I'd probably just smile and nod like an idiot hahaha but that'd be awesome you should definitely try and go! That is a memory you'll cherish forever! Go fangirls! Haha!**

 **And well anytime you have time, feel free to PM me we can totally figure out some collab ideas! But yeah you work full time and so do I so I know time is a luxury (one I mostly spend sleeping haha) but that's funny your BF is a gamer, my husband is too (I married young but we've been married two years, together five all together).**

 **Well don't feel obligated to follow with my HP story, I understand not understanding a title you're not familiar with but I did post that other covenant fic so you can follow with that I've had no reviews yet so hopefully you can tell me if its even any good! Haha!**

 **And hm, I wouldn't doubt if they canceled secret circle, I sure didn't see another r season in the making which stinks because I really liked it but it was on the ABC Family I think maybe CW which both have bigger titles they probably decided to focus on instead of it. Oh well, that's life I guess!**

 **Well I know I left quite the lengthy response but I totally can't wait to hear from you again! Happy reading and I hope you are doing well!**

 **Bjq: hello again my friend, thanks for reviewing, what did you think of the update? Not much of a cure is it, but we will see what happens next!**

 **AliH1: Thanks for reviewing so loyally! I do put poor Madison through a lot here towards the end don't I? Well I can't give away much but I hope you enjoy how the story continues to unfold I think you'll be happy! Thanks so much for reviewing!**


	24. A Stake through the Heart

**Cursed Blood**

 **Part Twenty-Four**

I finally managed to regain some sense of composure as I left the steam filled bathroom and joined Reid in the small meeting taking place in my motel room. I was astonished to see my brother in attendance as the young warlocks discussed their next move against Chase Collins.

My brother gave me a seemingly approving nod as he slouched into his chair, bringing his thumb nail to his lips as he remained silent in the group discussion. Max never was one to say much in a crowd, this entire situation I had now put him in has been quite the challenge for him. The way he was biting his thumb nail was evidence enough of that. I still couldn't believe how tired he appeared to my eyes; he was exhausted, emotionally drained and hungry.

I walked over to him, trying my best not to interrupt the conversation at hand. I stopped next to Max and leaned in until my whisper could be heard by him and only him.

"Go and get something to eat Max, you need your strength." He looked up at me with a glare.

"Yes mother." He muttered. I gave him a slight smack on his shoulder.

"I mean it Max!" I struggled to remain in a hushed tone as I pointed towards the door.

"Only if you'll go with me." He said as he stood with a stretch.

"She's not going anywhere without me." I heard Reid interject as he rose to his feet. Great, just what I needed, another confrontation.

"Think again blondie." Max smirked. Even in his lethargic state, Max was just itching for a good fight. My brother was dying to test his strength against Reid; I could see it in his eyes. As hard as it may be for Reid to understand, I knew that this competition of sorts my brother felt towards Reid was his way of challenging him. Ensuring he was strong enough to protect me. However, there were more selfish reasons behind it as well, ever since my brother learned of the existence of warlocks he was determined to find out who would be the superior being: vampire or warlock. It was typical Max, to have good and bad motives simultaneously.

"Reid, it's okay. We'll be right back; I promise I'll be alright." I finally spoke. I owed it to my brother to talk with him. To just be in his presence; he needed me even though he would only deny such a thing.

I looked at Reid and tried my best to portray my feelings towards him through my gaze. I wanted him to know that I needed to do this; I needed to be with my brother right now…while I still had the time.

"I'll be alright." I mouthed with a smile towards the apprehensive blonde.

"If anything happens to her…" Reid started until my brother interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I won't leave her like you did." He replied with a devilish grin. Instantly Caleb and Tyler began pulling Reid back from Max. I then pulled my brother towards the door and away from the enraged warlock. The moment I watched Reid's gaze reflecting black…I knew it was time to leave.

I closed the door behind my brother and me before glaring at him.

"Must you always start a fight?" I asked while folding my arms.

"It's in my nature. Isn't that what you would always say?" Max smiled as he began peeling off his leather jacket before he handed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked confusingly.

"You're not a vampire anymore, its night time and the temperature is dropping. You'll need to start learning how to take care of your weak human body." I could hug him for those words, but I just slipped on his coat on knowing that after all of this time, my brother would always look out for me.

We began walking down the sidewalk, the moon illuminating our path. It was odd; we were searching for my brother's next meal. Which would either be a young woman walking home from a late night at the bar or a late night shift from work. I felt like an outsider by his side, even as a vampire I never hunted my meals. Actually I never really had a proper meal as a vampire anyway. Now I was human, about to witness my brother feed on another human. Yeah…this definitely felt odd.

"You could f-feed on me if you wanted. So you don't hurt…anybody." I casually said as we walked.

"Don't be stupid Madison; I'm not going to feed on you, you're far too weak in your current state for such a thing. Plus your little boyfriend would surely find that reason enough to attack me. Not a bad idea…but still, the answer is no." Well it was worth a try I suppose.

"So does it feel weird, being human again?" He asked, changing the subject no doubt.

"It does; I can't explain it but I definitely feel alive. Like I was brought back to life all of a sudden; my blood is warm and well, it's nice." I smiled. I watched as my brother quickly looked down to the ground we were traveling upon.

Moments passed until I felt my brother's arm fling before me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Dinner is served." My brother growled as he pointed towards a young woman scrambling to find her keys in her pocketbook beside her car. The small parking lot was behind a coffee shop that had closed a few hours ago I'd presume from the fact she was the only one still parked there. She must work there, I then looked at my brother who's fangs were already sliding into sight.

"Calm down Max, just get enough to get your strength back. Do you understand?" I whispered but my brother was already gracefully gliding to her position with ease. I couldn't find it within me to follow, this was close enough to the act of a vampire feeding that I wanted to be.

Under the spotlight of the lamp post, I watched my brother cunningly and easily capturing the heart of the young girl. With his looks, the way he spoke in the most alluring tone and the vampire ability to ensnare the mind of their victim…he had her. She was smitten with him, as so many other girls had been before her. I pitied her, but it was the natural order of things I suppose. My brother needed to feed and she was ready to oblige.

Within seconds Max had her pinned seductively against her car, he began kissing her with a passion that left her unable to utter a sound as he slowly pierced the skin of her neck and began to drink.

The act was swift, and my brother fed with ease. Minutes felt like hours as my brother continued to drink.

That's enough Max. You're going to kill her. I kept thinking to myself as I watched him remain fixated upon his meal. I released a sigh as I began walking towards them; I was going to have to pull him off of her. It was never in him to spare a life; self-control was not a quality he possessed. Thankfully I was here to use such control for him.

I finally approached them; blood was dripping down her neck and onto her white blouse. Her eyes were rolling back into her head as she could no longer support herself. My brother had to hold her limp body up as he drank.

"MAX! Stop it! You've had enough!" I screamed as I began to yank him from the girl. I was quickly shoved aside with such force I slammed onto the asphalt below.

I quickly stood up again and grabbed a handful of Max's raven hued locks and pulled with every ounce of strength I could conjure. The woman fell to the ground and my brother released a throaty growl as he sent a glare towards me. His eyes were so intense I felt myself experiencing the same fear of my brother I could never quite mask through the years. I gasped as I stammered backwards away from him.

He began approaching me as if I were his prey.

"MAX! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed which thankfully broke his concentration as he stopped his advance towards me.

"Madison you know better than to do that!" He spat as he wiped the blood from his lips and chin.

"You were killing her Max…I had to step in!"

"You're an idiot…didn't I teach you anything about vampires?" He tried a smile as he straightened his black t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing each stray lock back.

"We both know you didn't." I laughed.

"Well isn't this cute, brother and sister reunited and emerging closer than ever." Spoke a voice in the shadows cast by the brick coffee house building. Chase.

Max instantly shoved me behind him as he stood alert and ready.

"Good to see you Madison…but I must confess I'm somewhat surprised to see you alive. Could it be…that you're human again? How interesting, the strong willed, rogue vampire is now nothing more than a helpless, insignificant human. Oh, this is just too good!" Chase laughed as he walked into sight. His eyes were jet black as he licked his lips in the most demented way as he gazed at me. I felt every hair upon my neck stand.

"Go get Reid!" my brother shouted as he released a growl towards the twisted warlock.

"In need of assistance big brother?" Chase chuckled.

"Only to keep me from ripping you apart limb from limb!" Max snarled. I felt myself unable to move, I was frozen in fear…Chase scared me to the core and I couldn't just leave my brother to face him alone. I bit my lip as I forced my racing mind and thumping heart to remain calm in the presence of the warlock that nearly succeeded in killing me days before.

"MADISON! GO NOW!" My brother shouted once again. I frantically shook my head in protest.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" I screamed.

"Now is not the time to play hero! Now RUN!" Max roared.

"Run along little rabbit." Chase spoke as he gave a childish wave towards me. I instantly swallowed hard and turn and ran as fast as I could back towards the motel. I felt hot tears streaming down my face; I couldn't help but think that I had just left my brother to die…alone. I sobbed as I forced my blurry vision to keep me on track; I ran hard, without stopping, until I finally reached the door of my motel room.

Without hesitation I swung the door open to reveal a stunned group of eyes. I locked eyes with Reid who was already standing up and approaching me with confusion.

"CHASE he's here! My brother…please!" I sobbed as I grabbed a hold of Reid's warm hand and began to run back towards my brother and Chase's location. I heard Caleb and Tyler's footsteps running behind us as we drew close. I felt my lungs stinging with every intake of air, my legs were burning from the intensity of movement but still I ran. I felt Reid's hand tightening with reassurance but I could only focus on reaching my brother in time. We would make it in time, we had to. We just had to.

* * *

We reached a scene that would haunt my waking dreams…there under the flickering street light was Chase Collins hovering maliciously over the slumped figure of my brother. My eyes blinked frantically, hoping that my vision somehow deceived me. But no matter how many seconds crept by or how often I blinked my eyes, the scene remained the same.

The very air within me fled from my lungs as I rushed towards my brother in a fit of desperation only to have Reid pull me back with great force. I stammered backwards and glared at him.

"NO!" He roared. I felt my body reacting without awaiting for my mind's approval, I shoved him off of me and I flung myself towards my brother's limp body. I crashed to my hands and knees, not caring the asphalt proceeded to rip every inch of skin it met. I focused my tear filled eyes on my brother as I examined his body. That's when I saw it, a jagged shard of wood protruding from his chest.

"Bastard…thought it was f-funny." My brother choked out as blood began spurting from his lips with every word. I instantly placed my hand over his lips to keep him from using any more strength to speak.

A wooden stake through the heart; I felt my anger building the more I thought about the warlock using such a barbaric and medieval method to inflict such a wound. He had to have known it wouldn't be an instant death; vampires never have and never will reduce to dust upon impact with a stake to the heart. No, we would die the same slow and agonizing death a human would die from such an injury…just awaiting our heart to beat its final beat.

"He m-missed…" My brother managed to say with a smile. Well…thank heavens for that.

"You're going to b-be okay." I sniffled, trying to remind myself that the stake through his chest wasn't enough to end him. Not my brother, he always had luck on his side…or some deranged guardian angel who chose to look after him. Either way, my brother would certainly live to see another day…and to see me through another day as well. I grazed the tip of the wooden stake only to have my brother smack my hand away as he winced.

"D-don't ruin m-my jacket…anymore than it already is." Max gasped. I shook my head as he smiled. It was hard not to allow my mind to wander to the what if's looming over my mind. A few inches higher…and this stake would have surely taken my brother from me. I wanted to burst into tears and laughter at the same time, I could hug him, kiss him…beg for him not to do anything so recklessly again, but all that I could do was do him the favor of removing the wooden stake from his chest. That would have to be enough because the danger of Chase was still around, perhaps closer than I would like to think as I heard the voices of Reid and the others throwing threats and taunts towards the warlock.

"Don't you-" My brother started as he noticed my eyes focusing upon the stake before I gave a quick and swift pull of its surface, freeing it from my brother's chest. He released a cry of pain before curse words began pouring from his mouth. Yeah…he would be alright if he's able to think of such…vibrant words.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, here was a HUGE change I made to this new, edited version of the story. In the original…Max died. But I just couldn't do it, too many fans of his character and I think poor Madison has gone through enough don't you? But here is a snipet of the original so you can read what COULD have happened if Chase hadn't missed:**

" _P-please…don't leave me here alone." I whispered as I slid my hand into his. The chill from his touch was like ice. There was no holding back my tears as I continued to stare into his eyes. I held his hand close to me, hoping my warmth would transfer to him._

 _"You're not alone. Just tell h-him…to grow the f-fuck up…and g-get rid of that ridiculous b-blonde hair." He coughed as blood flowed freely from his wound and from the corners of his lips. I forced a smile upon my face from my brother's words, it wasn't in him to be sentimental, but in his eyes I could hear everything he would have wanted me to know. I could see his chest slowly beginning to ease away from the struggle to breathe, the glisten of life within his eyes was beginning to dull as his eyes fixated up towards the street light above._

 _"Max!" I shouted as I gave his body a gentle shake. No response was returned as I felt my trembling lips part as a horrifying realization sank in. Max, my brother, my only family left to walk this earth with me, was gone._

 _I felt nauseous, I felt as if everything around me was growing still and dark. I heard voices, an escalating fight and even the sounds of glass from a nearby window shattering…and yet it all seemed so far away. They sounded like muffled sounds miles away from me. I couldn't bring myself to look away; my eyes remained on my brother. Despite the look of utter peace that had washed over his features, I couldn't let him go. I just stared at him, what sort of nightmare had I strayed into?_

 _I literally felt a part of me die on the inside; I felt that proverbial void presenting itself to my very soul where it would forever remain. I was cold; every feeling of warmth escaped my body as I found myself unable to find the proper way to react at this moment. I was shutting down, fading from the reality around me as my crying finally began to subside. I was numb, the crack within my soul had finally broke in two…I was lost._

 **Well there it was, but thankfully I did change the story and kept him alive. The story is pretty different from here on out now from the original but I hope you all enjoy the ride! Please take a moment to review!**

 **Bjq: Thank you so much for the review my friend!**


	25. Of Babysitters and Confessions

**Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

I sat slumped into the unbelievably uncomfortable bar stool and made eye contact with my babysitter so kindly bestowed upon me before Reid, Pogue and Caleb took off after Chase. Tyler. He was the only person Reid trusted to watch over me in my helpless and fragile human condition I had now found myself in. I felt utterly useless. Max had took off to find a quick meal to help speed up his recovery and then who knows, he wasn't exactly known for letting anyone know of his plans or his thoughts for that matter.

God the music they were playing was horrendous at Nicky's tonight and the crowd was even more so. I tried to smile as I felt Tyler's eyes upon me; he had been searching for what to even say to me since we had arrived. What was to say? Sorry your boyfriend ran off and left you behind to chase after someone that could very well take his life? Sorry you're the weak one now? Sorry we literally have no idea how to help you or how long you actually have before you succumb to your injuries from the past? Not exactly bar talk.

So in the silence I began to do the only thing I had ever seen help lighten such a mood…drinks. Lots of drinks.

"You know, when Reid asked me to look after you…he didn't mean to allow you to get hammered. You don't even know when you might-" His words came to an abrupt stop.

"Pity doesn't become you Tyler." I muttered as I allowed my fingertips to trace designs into the condensation adorning my chilled glass of wine.

"It isn't pity." He whispered while looking away. Could have fooled me. He looked as if he were about to cry or something.

"Oh lighten up would you, we all gotta go sometime right? I'm no different than anyone else."

"But you are different." He quickly replied. His features were being illuminated y the various neon signs flickering about the space.

"Oh, I know what this is…you're feeling bad for Reid, trust me whenever my time comes I'm sure he will find a girl with less…baggage than me. He will have a wonderful life…I'm sure of it." I said in a tone that I wasn't expecting. Even with alcohol within my system I couldn't exactly find comfort in the idea of Reid finding another…but I suppose it was time to start considering the inevitable.

"I don't feel bad for Reid. Not at all." He said in an angered tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't feel bad for him at all. In a way…I blame him for…what you're facing. He's always been a hot head, acting impulsively and thinking only of himself. He may love you…but he should have never told you to leave. He should have never let you walk out that door. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me-" He quickly fumbled into a silence before correcting his statement but not before I realized what was happening here.

"I mean to him. You're the greatest thing to have happened to him."

"Tyler…" I started but he shook his head. We had never really spoken…not like this at least. Could he really be harboring feelings for me? Why…how?

I knew he was prepared to delve further into the situation as he too began to down beer after beer.

"To messy…unpredictable situations we find ourselves in." I said while raising my glass to him, hoping to ease the tension filling the smoky air. His hardened expressions suddenly softened as a smile appeared.

"I can drink to that."

* * *

Hours passed and somehow we found ourselves sprawled out in the parking lot of Nicky's. I'm sure we had been asked to leave, we were a wreck. I was tanked as the younger generations now call it. The worst part of this feeling of complete intoxication was the fact I knew exactly what drove me to it. I was absolutely terrified of what was to come for me…for all of us.

My body was already feeling the strain of the rapid aging; I didn't show signs of gray hair or any wrinkles, but I was beginning to feel it in my bones. I was growing tired, pain was subtly settling in. Injuries and wounds would soon remind me of my past encounters with danger; would I be able to endure such pain as a human? There was no fast pace healing to rely on now, no way to even know if I would survive those wounds.

And on top of that, still weighing heavily on my mind, was Reid and the dark cloud hovering over us was ever present in my thoughts even now. He was…amazing, a true hero to my life but I knew deep within me, that I couldn't be his. Not truly, not when our relationship will be obliterated by my passing or worst yet, if Reid never returns from his conflict with Chase alive. It was all too much to bear, but at least I had been given a night. This one, insignificant night that gave me a babysitter that was bringing me to tears with laughter despite it all.

"I thought vampires had a higher tolerance to alcohol…wh-hat the fuck gives?" I hear Tyler slurring behind me. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned back to look at him.

"It's true but Tyler you've drank the contents of a small liquor store tonight…the fact that you are even still talking is testament to your alcohol tolerance." I giggled as I watched my surroundings begin to spin. It was becoming quite a task to know the difference between the ground and sky; I felt as if I was being tossed about a carnival ride without the slightest clue on how to make it stop.

I soon realized I had fallen, allowing my blurred vision to dance about the stars above until Tyler's face appeared abruptly before me.

"Crashed and burned." Tyler announced to me. I shook my head; the feeling of the asphalt rubbing my scalp was an unnatural yet intriguing sensation to experience. Yes…I was certainly tanked.

I watched as Tyler allowed his body to sit next to me upon the ground, he then began examining me in such a way I couldn't quite explain.

"What?" I spat in aggravation.

"It's just…it's intimidating…beautiful you are." He whispered.

"Okay…no more drinks for you sir." I laughed as I closed my eyes in the hopes of regaining some sense of reality to the sensation of movement I was experiencing as I lay still.

"No, it's not the alcohol, I mean I guess it caused me to say it…but I've always thought it. You're…b-breathtaking." He spoke once again. The chill of the night was only adding to the awkwardness that was escaping his lips.

I opened my eyes to meet his gaze, his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and yet still he kept his eyes upon me.

"Are you trying to seduce me Tyler? You do know I am spoken for right?" I smirked.

"No, I wouldn't do that to Reid or to you. I respect you both; but I just felt like you should know that…I admire you…and I often finding myself wishing…I could be Reid." He confessed. My eyes widened before he shook his head.

"I can't believe I said that." He laughed before standing to his feet, wavering slightly before extending a hand to me to help me stand. I placed my hand in his before allowing his support to help walk me towards the motel room that appeared to become further and further away.

As we approached the door I heard him speak once again. I think perhaps we both knew he had already said quite a lot just now. I was still trying to contemplate his words…and his feelings towards me.

"I don't expect you to keep this a secret; honestly I think Reid knows my feelings towards you…so don't add this to your worries…everything is fine. But know this…I will do everything in my power to keep you alive…for you, for Reid…and for me. I don't want to ever lose you…even if you're not truly mine to lose." My mouth opened slightly to speak, I honestly didn't know what words would have been said but they were quickly interrupted by an intense and unexpected sensation of pain.

I quickly stammered to the ground, crashing hard upon the asphalt before reaching my hands up to my face only to feel gashes slowly beginning to freely bleed down my features.

"Madison!" Tyler yelled before kneeling before me and pushing aside my locks of hair plastered to my face from the red liquid adorning my skin. This feeling, this sharp yet throbbing pain, I knew exactly what it was from. I can remember this sensation clearly, despite my current state; this wound was from…my brother. That night he shoved my face into that bathroom mirror. I could feel the shards of glass slicing through my skin.

"What can I do…Madison?" He asked, yet his words were becoming muffled. The air was growing too thick to breathe as my emotions were starting to take over. I was struggling to take in a single breath which only fueled my panic as I watched Tyler peel off his t-shirt and begin gently wiping the blood from my features before I noticed the blood was already beginning to ensnare his senses.

"Get out of here…while you can…" I choked out as I gave him a slight shove away. I was not prepared to deal with this and a vampire's inability to control themselves around blood.

"I can h-handle it." He muttered through his clenched teeth. I glared at him as I saw his fangs beginning to reveal themselves.

"I SAID GO!" I cried as tears began to travel down my cheeks, stinging every laceration it met.

"I can control it Madison…I'm not leaving you right now!" He roared.

"MADISON!" Suddenly I realized that it was Reid screaming my name before falling beside me and gingerly lifting my chin to examine my wounds.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" Reid's voice was booming with rage as he stood and faced Tyler.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" Tyler yelled as his fists began to clench.

"You're the one with some awfully sharp pearly whites showing! I thought I could trust you! But you are not Tyler anymore! Madison is not a piece of meat for you to make a meal of whenever you fucking please!" I could feel the tension escalating to new heights between the two men. The condition of their once unbreakable friendship had become unpredictable and unstable…since Tyler's change. It was hard not to think that this was another aspect of Reid's life I had tainted. I had ruined so much for him, and although he would never admit it, I knew that deep down he wondered if his life would have been different without me in it. He had to; I mean how could he not…especially now as he stands in opposition to the only person he has ever considered a brother.

"DON'T YOU DARE…You know I don't look at her like that!"

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten, I see the way you look at her when you think I'm not looking…I bet you're just waiting for the chance to take her from me!" Reid was growing furious with every word spoken. I noticed under the light of the moon, his eyes shifting to pools of black. I reached out my hand in opposition to the two but my actions were unnoticed as I tried to gather myself together from the pain and the grip of the alcohol I had consumed.

"NO! Want to know the truth? I'll tell you…I'm waiting for the chance for you to fuck up…AGAIN! It's going to happen…you treated her like shit! You sent her away and you caused ALL OF THIS! She deserves better…she always has! You haven't changed one bit Reid…what's going to happen when things get complicated, get too much for you to handle? You're going to run away…like a coward! Guess you'll try and get back with the red head in biology right? Something easier for you to handle?" Tyler snarled. My eyes began to blink frantically as I realized the fight had reached a point of no return.

I thought about stepping in, I even thought about running away, but I remained a crumbled ruin upon the asphalt below; watching and listening to a fight that I ultimately caused between them. I wiped the last of the blood trails from my features and brushed my hair aside.

Before I could even utter a word Reid had began to use against Tyler. Trashcans and nearby objects were being hurled towards the dark haired man. Tyler quickly dodged every attack before lunging towards Reid. His fangs shinning bright under the moon, his eyes now mirroring Reid's; Tyler clenched his hands around Reid's neck before slamming his head into the asphalt multiple times as he tightened his grip.

"I ought to rip your throat out!" Tyler growled. Reid then allowed an energy burst erupt from his hands, sending Tyler flying backwards into a mini-van nearby. Glass shattered and fell like rain upon him as he tried to scramble to his feet. Energy blasts illuminated the entire parking lot as the two warlocks exchanged attack after attack. Their attacks echoed through the area, trees swayed from the sheer force between them, and I knew there were now peeking eyes through the curtains of motel rooms.

Minutes passed like hours as the fight raged on. The two had resorted to grabbing found objects to fight in the most brutish of ways. The use of magic just wasn't inflicting the intimate damage they were now craving. Reid was now wielding a broken shard of metal that once lined the back support of a metal bench upon the curb. Tyler was tightly clutching a lead pipe from some tossed rusty pipe work in an overturned dumpster.

They were truly out for blood; I suppose Max and I weren't the only ones that had it within us to truly inflict pain on each other. I didn't understand why we did it, why we hurt one another to such extent…and I certainly didn't understand how it was so between Reid and Tyler but I knew they would do something they would regret if they were allowed to continue this prolonged dispute.

Of course Caleb and Pogue would arrive here soon but not soon enough.

I stood and approached the two young men, they were bloody and bruised yet still attacking with a force that I had never seen before. Every step I took caused my lacerated face to throb but I quickly forced my exhausted feet to run towards them when I saw Reid had Tyler pinned against the brick wall. Reid's sharpened metal weapon was ready to inflict the final blow. Screaming of taunts and words of hatred were being spilled into the air with every passing second as I continued to race towards them.

"DO IT! YOU FUCKING COWARD DO IT!" Tyler screamed. I finally reached the two and quickly grabbed hold of Reid's arm that was hovering in the air with his weapon tightly grasped in hand.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He roared; he sounded nothing like the Reid I knew. He had lost himself here tonight; he lost his sense of reality in this fight. I refused to let go of his arm, I couldn't let him kill his best friend, I couldn't let him make that decision that he could never take back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! I haven't updated in so long due to ungodly holiday work hours and of course I leave you on a cliffhanger, not on purpose though. You see the rest of this story I'm having to write all over since I changed the course of the story so much so I do apologize and I hate to end this chapter in such a way but the next update will be come soon I promise please don't be too mad! Hope everyone enjoyed the escalated tension, who saw Tyler's feelings coming? I tried my best to hide them maybe too good but if you think about it…it was bound to happen. Poor Tyler has a jealousy of Reid and I think his new vampire state may have given him the voice to speak up and obviously he spoke quite a lot didn't he? And don't worry you will all find out what will become of Madison next chapter too, any thoughts if she can be saved and how? Well stay around and see the final chapters of this story and please review!**

 **AliH1: So glad you enjoyed the last update, hope you enjoyed this one too. Of course I added some more drama to the story *evil laugh* but don't worry all of your questions on how she will be saved or not is coming next update! Thanks for your support and reviews!**

 **HapaDoll: My friend, I do apologize for not being around on the site for awhile, holiday work hours are unbelievable these days, I work practically everyday so it's been rough but I have a few days off and I will be responding to your PM too! I hope you have been doing good and not too busy but I bet you're just as busy as me, tis the season haha! But what did you think of this update? I tried to throw one last twist and tension moment as a climax before I bring things to an end. And I'm notorious for having love triangles haha I can't help but adding to the drama. But I think we both know Tyler doesn't have a chance but in a way it was good to see him speak up and stand his grand for a change. You were so right in your last review about Max, he is a lot like Daemon, dark side but a side you can't help but love and find attraction for. I love his character I too am glad I found a way to keep him in the story! Well I hope these next chapters redeem Reid and get him off your ****list haha, I hope to hear from you soon in the reviews, I'll be touch with you ASAP via PM! Hope you are well, look forward to talking to you again!**


	26. Nervous Habits

**Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

I felt Reid's power shaking within my grasp as I held his hand firm in place. I knew he was holding back or I would have been easily pushed down, so he truly did have the urge to stop this madness…right?

I desperately searched for his gaze and yet all he could see was Tyler. His built up frustrations for his best friend that I had been so blind to see. But that was no reason to take his life…or to even fight to the extent in which they had. My face was still burning from the lacerations my newly manifested injury was causing. Blood trickled down my face but I stood my ground and I refused to allow my gaze to shift from the man I wanted so badly to see me. To truly see me. Look at me Reid. I know it's dark…I know your lost in your anger but just look at me. LOOK AT ME!

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. My voice cracked under the sheer emotion of the moment but it was enough somehow. Reid's arm retracted slowly, his blackened eyes returned to their normal hue before he took a few steps back. He began rubbing his temples before grabbing fistfuls of his platinum locks.

I turned towards Tyler who was still breathing heavily from the altercation.

"I think you should go Madison before Reid decides to lose his shit again." And there it was, Tyler initiated the fight once again. But this time it was I who was standing before him. I did the only thing my weakened mortal form could think to do. I slapped him. The sound seemed to echo through the area before Tyler looked back at me with a look of confusion.

"Alright sis, I think it's time we left the stage." I heard Max saying as he entered from the depths of the shadows to pull me away from Tyler. I felt the urge to protest but honestly what could I do here. To be honest, perhaps I had done enough damage to their friendship just by being here. I knew leaving wasn't an option, something or someone always seemed to pull me right back here but at least I could leave these two alone to talk.

"Thanks Max."

"Madison I-" Reid started but my brother quickly threw his hand up in objection.

"Save it blondie, I think you have someone else you should be apologizing to first. I mean you did try to kill your best mate. Classy…truly. Perhaps we're more alike than you think." I gave a slight tug to my brothers mangled jacket as I knew my brothers words would only add fuel to the embers still burning here tonight.

"It's fine. Just…work it out…please."

* * *

I managed to mend my face for the most part, of course I kept wishing restorative powers would miraculously return to my body to fix my distasteful appearance but alas, I was stuck with band-aids.

I was reclined against my pillows and watching my brother pick at his fingernails. A nervous habit of his that he would only do when he had something he had to tell me. My dear brother had become more like his true self…his human self since we had been so close to one another in the past days. So much so, that I felt myself smiling at the sight of a nervous habit creeping into his mannerisms.

"Well out with it." I finally said. He gave me a look of disdain, I took that as a sign he knew he had been caught.

The sun barely crept through the closed curtains but I could see his face from his darkened locks glaring at me with an expression I couldn't place.

"You're scaring me."

"Well I'm not going to eat you if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh shut up would you just tell me what it is your keeping from me, I know its important…I'm your sister remember?" I said boldly.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. My sister…the very bane of my existence."

"You're stalling." I quickly interrupted.

"I know a way we can fix your little…problem." Wait…what? I scrambled to the edge of the bed to face him completely. I was nervous…excited…hopeful…

"And?"

"And…well its risky…I've been debating telling you for a few days now."

"A few days? How long were you planning to keep this a secret Max this is sort of important!"

"Don't you think I know that? Look fixing it…may not fix anything. In fact…it may just end your life sooner than expected." He glanced down to the floor but I wasn't satisfied with that response. Not in the least.

"Oh stop with the dramatic cryptic speech and just tell me!"

"You can just…get turned into a vampire again. Not be me obviously…that would undo the wolfing cure. Maybe the little dark haired boy who's so fond of you can do it..."

"That's…that's GREAT! No, that's amazing, it's that simple? Where's my phone? Quick help me find my phone we can call Tyler and-"

"STOP! Hang on a second would you…when is anything that simple for us? It's not. You know better than anyone the strain that the body endures during the change. Not everyone survives it…you know this. Look at you Madison…you look like you're on your deathbed now. I've watched you all morning…every step you take hurts you…you haven't eaten…you've lost all color and-"

"Alright! Alright! I get your point."

"All I'm saying is that it may be too great of a risk to take. I don't want to be the reason you died now rather than living out the days that you have left…however few they may be." He said in a hushed town.

"When have you ever cared about-" I started until my brother looked at me allowing my impulsive rant to be cut short. I knew he cared, in fact he's shown it in more ways here recently than he has in some time.

"I appreciate your concern Max but I can't live like this…not with the thought that I could be cured completely…and we can put all of this, everything behind us. Caleb and Pogue have probably taken care of Chase…I mean they have to. And well surely Reid and Tyler have worked things out, hell they're probably day drinking at Nicky's as we speak! And you and I can do this right; we can finally start over too. It could all work out so perfectly Max…"

"Unless you don't survive the change."

 **Author's Note: I'm finally back! Sorry for a very short update but I wanted to put something out there for you guys! I had to take some time for work, family and everything, holiday time is always so busy so I had decided to take a vacation from Fanfiction but I'm back now and ready to update all my stories. Which brings me to this fic, so there's a cure. Rather simple but I felt it made the most sense. And I will also say that the next chapter…will be the FINAL CHAPTER of the story so be sure to let me know what you think will happen in your reviews, think it'll be a fairy tale ending or will it end in a dark way. Who knows, well actually I know haha, but I'm curious to see what you have to say, what you think and your hopes for the end. Thanks so much everyone!**

 **Supernaturalfan17980: Thanks for reviewing! Reid is safe and sound as you already know haha, but it was a heated conflict there wasn't it?**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for your awesome review! Both Reid and Tyler are fine, I'll reveal what happened after Madison left in the next update but they both survived their little scuffle haha! Hope you enjoyed the update and I hope you are excited for the final chapter next! Thanks so much for your awesome words, and thanks for following along!**

 **HapaDoll: Hello my friend, goodness I know I've been like MIA there for a good while. I got super sick, picked up a second job and had some family issues…I won't bore ya with the details but let's just say fanfiction was taken off the priority list until everything was managed and taken care of but everything is good now and I feel I can finally come back full force! Never worry about not reviewing or late reviews or anything I totally understand life is crazy busy and hectic and especially when your sick. I just got over the stomach flu too, it's no fun at all and I literally wanted to die, well not die, but like go far far away and sleep it all away haha, alas I had to work some too UGH! How are you feeling now? Better I hope but sounds like you had some serious fun traveling and having a good holiday, I'm so happy for you my friend! My holidays were good too though, no traveling but still good and memorable for sure!**

 **Glad you liked my little love triangle drama, I always love a good twist and love triangle haha! But the only hints I really put into the story was his awkwardness towards her, like in the limo ride to the dance, it wasn't just his fascination with vampires that caused him to act rather awkward towards her, it was him being attracted to her. But it's superficial. He said a lot of deep words but he's young at heart ya know? He just admires her I think, and I sort of wanted readers to think he had been watching Reid and Madison through the chapters with envy and jealousy almost but I will resolve the whole triangle as quick as I introduced it I'm afraid. I should have delved into it more, but there's always other fics to be written mwuahaha! But yes, I too liked how those two personalities collided there, both good guys at heart and care about each other but sometimes those emotions and adrenaline can bring out one hell of a fight am I right? Always fun to read and write haha!Have you posted your fics yet? I suppose I need to go take a look and see! I am super excited to read them my friend, and I look forward to hearing from you! If you have PM'ed me, let me know so I can go look and reply, I'm going to try and get some updates written right now though! Wish me luck. Hope all is well and so glad to be back!**


	27. The End

**Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

What I thought would become a quick and simple cure for all of my troubles had become drawn out to the point I entered into the third day of waiting since my brother finally decided to tell me about the cure in the first place. Now all parties had become involved and a meeting had been made about what to do. A meeting I was not invited to I might add.

"I still feel like a meeting discussing me should have ME in attendance!" I screamed until flinching from the pain within my chest. Oh yes, how could I forget that last night I was reintroduced to the injuries the master elder's personal guard Deon had inflicted upon me within my very motel room. Broken ribs, bruises and a knife wound to the thigh…yeah, it was not a pleasant feeling to go through for a second time.

"Well they're a tight knit group and with Tyler being the one to…help you…he can't act without consulting the others. I know it's frustrating but it's tradition for them to meet like this and don't worry, I'm never invited to them either. But hey, at least this gives us a chance to talk right? I mean it's been ages." Sarah cheerfully responded. I was hardly up to match her in her optimistic demeanor but I was thankful for her presence than to be left alone.

I sat back against the motel vending machine; I literally didn't have the strength to even walk back to my room. Sarah was doing her absolute best to act as if this was normal and nothing undeniably strange was at hand here. I suppose she had lots of practice with that though being by a warlock's side for so long.

"Well Max managed to weasel his way into the meeting."

"I don't really think he was going to take no for an answer though." True. My brother insisted he be there. Surely he would have my best interests to voice their. I did have that small victory I suppose.

The low buzzing sound of the vending machine was like nails upon a chalkboard to my pounding head but I must admit the contents within it that Sarah so graciously purchased for me was enough to overlook the annoying sound emitting from it. I had a snickers bar and a bag of Doritos, junk food at its finest Sarah said.

"At least we don't have Chase to worry about on top of everything! That's a relief huh?" That was an understatement. Upon Caleb and Pogue's return, they brought back news that they had finally ended the threat known as Chase Collins. They didn't give many details; well they didn't let me in on the gritty details at least. They didn't want to add to my already troubled mind Sarah had assured me. I was told that they ended things with fire…properly this time. He wouldn't be a problem anymore Pogue said. It was finally over Caleb had added.

I had to admit I felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of the young man's demise. He had gone off the rails in every way but he was still a young man with many years left to live, perhaps one day he would have changed…I mean my first impression of the boy was far from dislikeable surely that side of him was still in there somewhere, he had simply lost his way. I had long since forgiven him for his treatment towards me, being so close to time running out within your own life will do that to you I guess. You forgive more and you forget the things that no longer matter.

"Madison!" A voice called out. Reid.

"I'm alright, I'm alright…just a little tired is all." I calmly said as the blonde quickly scooped me up into his arms.

"Slow down there my love." I smiled from the haste in which he picked me up into the strength of his arms.

"Time is of the essence now. So tell me beautiful, are you ready to be my sexy little vampire again?" He smirked while walking towards my motel room, Sarah quickly trailing behind.

"So you've reached a decision? I can try this? Oh thank goodness, I really don't think I want to be a weak mortal anymore. No offense." I giggled.

"None taken. I know this is what you want and I think deep down we all want to keep your wishes in mind…despite the…risk." His voice trailed off as the streetlight flickered on signaling the end of yet another day.

"It will work…I know it will work." It had to work was more truthful but I had to be strong when his strength would fade. That's what we would do, we would make up for strength lost, or hope when it began to dwindle in the other…when we did that, all things were possible.

"It had better work because I have plans for us you know."

"Reid Garwin? Making plans? Are you certain you aren't coming down with something?" I smirked as I weaved my arms around his neck. I drew in the sweet and boldness of his scent. I savored everything about him for I honestly didn't know if I would have the chance to again. I recall the agony of the transition, it was dying and finding the strength within to come back from the other side and entering into a new stage of existence. I stage I had loathed for many years but my thoughts had been altered with time…with friends…with my brother's return and with this young man right here, so carefully carrying me to my motel room.

"Is Tyler waiting for us?"

"Yes, everyone is actually. It would seem you've made some lifelong friends Madison."

"Let's hope that life will be many many years to come." I laughed nervously but Reid didn't find the remark amusing in the least.

"I won't tell you my worries or my doubts here, I won't even tell you I think this is a bad idea…but I will tell you this. You had better pull through this Madison. I…I really can't lose you do you understand me? Don't you dare leave me in this world alone." His voice was trembling and his eyes remained focused ahead, refusing to face me in the moment.

"Promise me." He quickly demanded as we neared the door to my motel room.

"I promise." I whispered, I so prayed that promise would remain unbroken.

* * *

"We're going to step outside, give you guys some space alright but we are here with you Madison, we will see you soon." Caleb said with a smile as he began walking out with Sarah tearfully in his arms as they left the room.

"You got this." Pogue added before Kate blew a few kisses my way as she fought back her tears. Both girls refused to say goodbye or anything because they said they knew they would have plenty of time to talk after this was done.

"Well I'm not going anywhere; I won't trust these two idiots with your life. But you knew that." Max breathed as folded his arms within the chair across the room.

"I'm right here baby, I won't leave your side. Not now…not ever." Reid said while placing a kiss upon my forehead. I had to admit my nervousness had peaked. So much so I was shaking with both fear and anxiousness. Tyler was sitting upon the bed next to me, searching for my gaze until I finally gave it to him.

"You're sure about this?" I have never been sure about anything in my entire life…and that wasn't about to change now. I could literally be sealing my fate here but the other option wasn't exactly paradise on earth. I was tired, lethargic even. My injuries kept coming in waves that were eventually going to pull me under into the abyss regardless. So…here I was…on that fine line between life and death yet again.

I glanced around, not even meeting the eyes of the few around me…I just was taking in the horridly drab motel room I loathed upon arrival and now adored to the point I fancied this to be my home. The textured walls and ceiling, the aged décor and the lingering hint of musty scents within the carpet that I couldn't begin to explain how it became a familiar scent that made me feel at ease but this room was home and I hoped it would remain a home, rather than the place I drew my last breath.

"Just do it." I quickly blurted out as my heart began pounding with anticipation. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to face this, or the outcome rather until I knew I would be okay. I had to be okay. I mean this couldn't be the end right? I didn't say any goodbyes because I felt that may give power to the idea I may not pull through this. But I swallowed hard thinking maybe I should have said something to my friends…my brother…and Reid.

I parted my cracked lips to speak, to press pause on this moment until I felt it happen. The moment fangs puncture flesh. In the same place my brother had bit me so many years ago, I now felt Tyler's fangs clamping down hard into my skin and the venom immediately started flowing into my veins. My eyes shot open as I released a scream but in chaos and overwhelming frantic nature I had been thrust into had made it hard to realize I had Tyler's cut wrist being forced upon my lips. The trading of blood, the establishment of a bond between maker and child, there was no turning back now. No goodbyes to be made, nothing but the change that was now gripping my body.

I heard voices speaking to me, Tyler holding my head up to keep me aware that my loved ones were with me…I felt Reid's hand stroking my hair from my forehead and even my brother…was now standing at the edge of my bed…muttering something along the lines of the pain will fade…hold on.

Well I was holding on. I was gripping the sheets to the point I heard seams popping. My teeth were so tightly clenched I couldn't believe they hadn't shattered. My blood was boiling. It felt like a raging fever, so hot that my very mind was being boiled. My heart fell out of rhythm and began dancing about wildly as I felt it strain to continue beating. It raced and then it dwindled away until finally falling silent within my chest. My body grew limp. Warmth…escaped me. It was then that nothing made sense, I lost track of where I was…what was happening…all there was left…was the pain of death until it gave way to darkness. Sheer…silent…darkness.

* * *

"You promised me…Madison you promised me you wouldn't leave me alone. Open your eyes…for me please just open your eyes." That's the first thing I heard when life, well some damned form of life, came over me bringing awareness and calmness with it. I did promise him, and it looks like I was able to keep that promise. I felt my lips smiling as I opened my eyes.

Reid's head was buried within my neck; I felt the warmth of his tears upon my skin. I didn't know how long I was in transition for but I suppose it was long enough for the worst to have crossed his mind.

"It's alright. I'm alright." I whispered. I felt the energy and strength of my vampire form slowly creeping into sensation. I felt my senses enhancing as well as my hunger. Naturally it didn't take long for a vampire to discover the desire to drink. But that wasn't important, not when I had this incredibly handsome and loving man so close to me now, here at the end of all things and the beginning of so much more.

I felt Reid squeezing me and placing kisses along my neck before he grabbed my face and brought our lips crashing into one another. I smiled against his lips even as I tasted the saltiness of his tears upon his lips; we melted into each other as we so often did in our touch.

"I really must insist that you stop that while I'm in the room." I heard my brother scoff.

"You can leave you know." Reid quickly replied in between our kiss.

"And you can be thrown out!" My brother roared before he pulled Reid from my lips. My brother quickly began examining me with the meticulous eye of his. With a smack of his lips and a smirk he took a slight bow towards me.

"Welcome back to the fun crowd. I'll go fetch you a drink." He smiled. Simple words from him given the emotionally straining moment that was behind us now but I could tell in his eyes that he was as relieved as any to see me alive again. Well, sort of.

Max quickly left the room and signaled for everyone waiting outside to parade on in. Everyone seemed so happy and so excited to see me; this was certainly not the welcome party I had the first time I became a vampire which made me wonder if this meant things would be different this time. If I would finally be able to be happy.

"Alright alright everyone, calm down I have something I wish to ask our beloved Madison." Reid said as the group grew quiet. I glanced over at Kate and Sarah for answers to the odd announcement to be made until I saw Kate gesturing to her ring finger upon her left hand. No…

My lips parted and Sarah nodded frantically as I realized what was happening. Surely he wasn't. I mean-

"Madison…we have been through hell and back over the year and I couldn't have imagined to have found happiness in the midst of that hell…but I did. You have made me happy. Truly happy to the point I know what these idiots go on an on about when they're around each other. Sickening really, but I get it. And I have it with you. And I want to have this happiness with you for all of my years on this earth. You'll probably outlive me a good…eternity…but would you do me the honor of spending this lifetime with me…as my wife." I was in awe…I was dumbfounded and I was unable to contain myself as I leapt into Reid's arms sending us both crashing onto the floor. I was giggling uncontrollably as he fumbled to put the silver band with a shimmering diamond with red rubies surrounding its shine upon my finger.

"Red like your prom dress…"

"You sentimental man you!" I purred with happiness erupting from within. I couldn't explain the feeling but it was blissful. Hearing the laughter and clapping around me as I looked into Reid's beautiful eyes. These were the eyes I had become so fond to look into or catch sneaking a glimpse of me when he thought I wasn't looking. Yes, these eyes were the eyes I loved.

"My brother is going to kill you." I quickly remembered.

"We may have hashed things out." Reid smirked. I raised an eyebrow at the thought but something told me I wasn't about to be told the full story.

"Let's just say if I break your heart he has the freedom to kill me in any way he sees fit. He's quite demented you know."

"And you…are quite incredible." He was beyond that, but there was simply no words to express the simple, yet intricate perfection that was Reid Garwin. He brought love, happiness and a future to a small town girl with cursed blood. We were about to make our own magic, a warlock and a vampire…married? Well, anything truly is possible isn't it?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you EVERYONE who has followed along with this story. Endings truly are the hardest part, I never feel I can do a story justice with endings but alas, I must try and I hope that this ending will suffice for you all. Madison and Reid have been through so much darkness, I felt they deserved this sort of ending and I hope you can agree. ALL reviews that were posted on the last chapter and any following this chapter will be greatly appreciated and responded to in PM if you would like a reply! (HapaDoll I will PM you tomorrow my friend thank you for your reviews).**

 **I also want to do a bit of shameless promoting by telling you to please read some of my other fics. I DO have another Covenant story published and will be working on updating asap! I also have Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter fics that would love your input and support!**

 **Thanks again everyone and well, that's all folks**


End file.
